Proyecto Web
by Nakokun
Summary: Kai Hiwatari llega a Japón luego de haber visto medio mundo. Akari Kikoku, una estudiante, se interesa en él, y poco a poco va descburiendo los misterios que lo rodean... Como su creación. Cap 14¿FIN?
1. El nuevo estudiante

1: El nuevo estudiante

.

.

Los últimos vestigios del invierno habían desaparecido con la llegada de abril del año 2013. Ya asomaban las flores y los árboles empezaban a cubrirse de verde. El jardín escolar estaba empezando a retomar su aspecto alegre. Los alumnos entrarán en poco tiempo en el Instituto Nacional del Japón, localizado en Tokyo. Era un edificio que ocupaba toda una cuadra; tenía forma de U y sus ventanas eran amplias y luminosas. El techo del patio – en el centro de la U- era de vidrio. La parte libre del edificio era la entrada, hecha de vidrio y metal, como una gran ventana. A la izquierda estaba el campo de atletismo-volei-fútbol en una sola pieza, y los vestuarios masculinos. A la derecha estaba la biblioteca – que era enorme- y una arboleda: atrás de la U estaban los vestuarios femeninos, la cancha de tenis y la pileta de natación. 

Los estudiantes llegaban a la escuela a las siete y media. Los uniformes masculinos son azules y el femenino, verde claro. Las medias deben ser blancas y los zapatos negros. Así dictaba el reglamento. Y así debía ser. Excepto en invierno y otoño, donde las chicas usaban calzas abrigadas debajo de la falda, y se permitía traer abrigos.

Akari Kikoku era una estudiante del colegio. Su pelo lacio y sus ojos eran castaños y su cabello le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, recogido en dos trenzas. Su piel morena era suave y sus rasgos eran una mezcla asiática e hindú. Era una de las chicas más lindas y populares del instituto, con sus escasos quince años recién cumplidos el 19. Y conversaba alegremente con Lila, caminando hacia la entrada.

Ésa mañana fue un poco más bulliciosa de lo normal. Iba a llegar un alumno nuevo de Alemania, que había estado anteriormente en América con su tutor. Los varones se lo imaginaban como un nuevo líder, con muchas ideas nuevas para divertirse; las chicas lo imaginaban como un chico lindo, ruso, educado y alegre.

El timbre sonó. Algunos chicos que estaban afuera entraron al aula, serios.

-¿Qué les pasó?- le preguntó Akari, preocupada, a uno de ellos- ¿Te sientes bien?

Demoraron un poco en contestar, viéndose entre ellos con miradas sombrías.

-Es.. Es el nuevo alumno, está en la oficina de la directora- contestó Max.

-¿Qué sucede con él?¿Cómo es?- quisieron saber otras dos chicas que se aproximaban.

-Creo que deberán verlo ustedes mismas- respondió Rei - No lo creerán-

Llegó el profesor y todo debió quedarse allí. Los veinticuatro alumnos de ése año se sentaron y aguardaron en silencio que comenzara la clase.

Akari pudo ver una silueta del otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo mirar con mucha claridad porque el profesor empezó a hablar.

-Como todos deben saber- comenzó el docente- nuestra escuela es globalmente famosa por tener los alumnos más capacitados de todas partes del mundo- murmullos de aprobación- y nos han enviado un nuevo alumno de origen ruso, nacionalizado japonés dos años atrás. Espero que hagan grata su estadía en ésta institución, ya que es un gran honor tenerlo en nuestra institución. Pasa, por favor- se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

Todos se levantaron un poco de sus asientos, pero cuando vieron entrar al nuevo integrante más de uno estuvo a punto de caerse de la sorpresa: el pelo del nuevo estudiante era azul, oscuro en la parte de atrás y casi gris en la de adelante. El uniforme le quedaba bien, y no ocultaba su cuerpo. Su fleco desmechado la caía sobre unos ojos escarlata. Su rostro era un poco alargado, pálido e inexpresivo, con cuatro marcas azules de triángulos en el rostro. Nadie sabía qué decir.

-Su nombre es Kai Hiwatari- dijo el maestro, escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón- y desde hoy nos acompañará. Siéntate, por favor- señaló el único asiento vacío que quedaba, detrás de Akari.

Kai obedeció con el semblante inexpresivo. Todos lo miraban, pero él parecía no darse cuenta. Se sentó y sacó sus útiles del portafolio, atento a la primera lección.

-Pues bien- empezó el maestro- hay hablaremos sobre la tecnología del vacío. ¿Alguien me pude explicar qué es eso?-

Ocho manos se alzaron, incluyendo la de Kai y Akari.

-¿Hiwatari?-

- La tecnología del vacío - empezó, levantándose inexpresivamente- son los procesos y aparatos basados en el principio que, cuando se reduce la cantidad de gas —por ejemplo, aire— en un recipiente cerrado, las moléculas y átomos que quedan, o cualquier partícula eléctricamente cargada derivada de las mismas, como iones o electrones, pueden moverse más libremente. Esta libertad de movimiento es proporcional a la reducción de la presión del gas-

Se hizo un silencio en el aula tal, que se podría haber oído la caída de un alfiler.

-Bueno, creo que el concepto ya lo tienen claro- dijo el profesor luego de un titubeo- ¿Alguien me podría decir para qué es utilizada la tecnología del vacío?-

Siete manos se alzaron. Akari volvió a levantar la mano, y otra vez el nuevo alumno le gana, dejando doblemente perplejos a todos: por saber tanto y por ganarle a Akari. Ella era la genio de la escuela, pero parecía que iba a tener competencia...

Y así siguieron el resto de la hora de Tecnología, Matemáticas e Historia, hasta que sonó el timbre del almuerzo. Kai parecía una supercomputadora de avanzada. Para toda materia tenía respuesta. Akari pocas veces en su vida se había sorprendido tanto.

-Me parece que es un poco fanfarrón- cuchicheaban tres chicos del mismo año que Akari- siempre tan sabihondo...

-Akari es más inteligente, es sólo que él debe haber repasado todo antes de venir aquí y los profesores quieren darle la oportunidad para que se luzca- comentaban dos chicas.

Kai, ajeno a todo esto, almorzaba en un banco del patio. Pese a que la temperatura era elevada y hacía preferir la sombra, él no le daba importancia. No hubiera sido extraño si transpirara, pero estaba seco.

Sonó el timbre a la una y todos volvieron a las aulas. Hasta las tres no salían de la escuela. Akari tenía Biología. Durante toda la clase prestó más atención que la normal, pero fue superada nuevamente al confundir los cloroplastos con los oleoplastos. Kai o era un robot o un extraterrestre, pensó más de uno.

Y luego tuvieron educación física. El uniforme -musculosa blanca y pantalones cortos o shorts azules- le quedaba un poco chico al nuevo estudiante, y las chicas suspiraban al ver su musculatura, y su estrecha cintura. Ése día jugaban volei. Kai fue elegido último, pero su equipo no se arrepintió.

La profesora Xerina le dio el primer saque a Kai. Su equipo ya estaba saboreando la amargura de la derrota cuando un cometa blanco vino por detrás, tan rápido, que no se pudieron dar cuenta que habían marcado un tanto.

Todos se dieron vuelta. No había sido un cometa. Era el saque de Kai.

El juego continuó. Kai jugaba muy bien, pero no mostraba ninguna emoción. El juego continuó hasta que llegaron a los veinte tantos establecidos. Habían noqueado al equipo contrario. Volvieron a jugar, y de nuevo el equipo de Kai gana muy pronto. A Kai no pereció importarle y se cambió cuando se retiraron a los vestuarios. Mientras el resto del equipo se cambiaba, comentaron el partido.

-Esa la primera vez que ganamos tan rápido- comentaba Rei- Ése Kai es bueno en volei-

-¿Bueno?- le preguntó Max, terminando de vestirse- ¿Es la primera vez que derrotamos al trío de Takao, Kyo y Giancarlo, y tú dices que sólo es bueno? ¡El trío de presumidos casi se cae de la vergüenza! ¡Al fin les ganamos! ¡Y en tiempo récord!-

-Hablando del nuevo- dijo Rei- creo que todavía no salió de la ducha-

-Seguro que se durmió- se dirigió hasta la cortina que los separaba de la ducha de Kai y preguntó -¿No te parece que ya estás suficientemente limpio? No te ensuciaste casi nada-

Kai demoró un poco en contestar.

-Siempre estoy sucio, haga lo que haga- respondió monótono.

A la salida, todos eran llamados por sus parientes o choferes que los esperaban en autos o en motos, por lo general de los mismos estudiantes, manejados por empleados. El Instituto era caro, por lo que para llenar el cupo iban estudiantes de todo el mundo. Era la que mejor promedio tenía globalmente, con primaria y secundaria en turnos matinales.

Ferraris, Hondas y Haley Davidsons se mezclaban. Había varias limusinas entre la multitud. La más llamativa era una completamente negra con vidrios polarizados, último modelo, que en vez de ruedas tenía propulsores de aire, por lo que flotaba a veinte centímetros del pavimento. No pertenecía a ningún estudiante del Instituto que se supiera. Era un auto muy caro, y era muy costoso obtener el permiso para colocarle vidrios polarizados.

Kai se dirigió hacia el coche. La puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y él entró. Nadie puede ver al conductor, pero se veía la silueta de un hombre en el asiento del acompañante. Parecen tener algo de apuro en irse, y a los pocos instantes doblan una esquina y desaparecieron.

Esto se repite todos los días durante dos semanas. Kai parece ser un autómata con el único propósito de explicar. Su fuerza sigue siendo mucha y nunca exteriorizaba sus sentimientos. Akari no puede creer que haya alguien así en su propia escuela.

Ésta rutina parecía haberse instalado. Akari era superada diariamente, y lo más extraño era que no le molestaba; le gustaba saber que había alguien como ella. Un día, durante el recreo, se acercó para hablarle a Kai, quien observaba el patio con mirada ausente.

-Buenos días, Kai- empezó la chica.

-Buenos días- respondió éste, sin mirarla.

-Según me han dicho, eres muy bueno en los deportes- continuó- ¿entrenas mucho en tu casa?-

-No practico deportes, pero sí otras actividades que se parecen- fue la monótona respuesta.

-Ah, bueno- respondió Akari, un poco decepcionada- ¿Puedes mirarme por favor?-

Kai volvió el rostro hacia ella. Durante la conversación la chica estaba a su izquierda. Los ojos rubíes de él eran inexpresivos, pero con un poco de tristeza. A Akari le parecieron dos fuentes de agua que han sido congeladas por el tiempo o el dolor.

-Kai... –

-¿Sí?-

-¿Te sientes triste por alguna razón?-

-La tristeza es algo ajeno a mí. No debo sentirme triste, no es mi deber-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué es eso que tienen ustedes? ¿Qué son la alegría, el dolor, la tristeza?- preguntó de pronto.

-Ésos son sentimientos. Todo ser los posee, y tú también- le respondió la chica, con voz dulce.

-¿Por qué existen los sentimientos?-

Akari se quedó perpleja. No sabía la respuesta, por primera vez.

-Ellos sólo traen dificultades-

-Te equivocas- la chica se repuso- los sentimientos pueden ser muy bellos, como el amor o la amistad-

-¿Amistad?- preguntó extrañado, pero su rostro no cambió.

-Amistad como la que teneos Salima y yo. Somos amigas-

-¿Y nosotros dos lo somos?-

-Eh... Sí claro, si tú lo quieres-

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en ser tu amigo-

Durante un rato, ambos se miraron. Ésos ojos eran un poco fríos y oscuros, pese a su color. No lo aparentaba, pero lo sentía.

-Y otro sentimiento lindo es el amor. Como el que sienten... –pero el chico la interrumpió.

-¿Amor?- Akari asintió.

-Como el que siente todo padre por su hijo-

-El amor de mis padres sólo me trajo problemas- contestó luego de unos instantes.

Akari se quedó helada hasta que Salima la tomó del brazo y se la llevó afuera. La profesora Xerina la estaba buscando hace rato.

Cuando las clases terminaron ése día, el vehículo negro esperaba a Kai. Se repite la misma escena del día anterior. Akari intenta ver al conductor o al acompañante, pero no puede, ya que son demasiado negros. Finalmente se retira hacia su auto, mientras Kai la mira a través del vidrio.

Un mes luego que Kai llegara, se realiza la campaña nacional contra la diabetes. Todos y cada uno de las personas debían hacerse el control. En todos los centros de trabajo se declara día feriado, pero deben asistir a la inspección. La campaña dedicada a la sección escolar instaló una sucursal en cada institución, como el Instituto Nacional del Japón.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- dijo una chica.

-No tienes porqué tener nervios, es sólo un control de diabetes, para saber si puedes seguir engordando con dulces o con otra cosa- le dijo una amiga, riendo.

-Callaos que viene el calor y debemos estar delgadas para atraer a muchos tíos buenos éste verano- dijo otra.

Las conversaciones seguían entre los y las estudiantes. Salían por lista y de a cuatro. Pero cuando le llegó el turno a Kai, el enfermero no lo nombró.

-Hemos recibido la carta de su tutor, la inspección no es necesaria- responde el enfermero.

Muchos alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, pero el profesor los acalla, continuando con la clase. La vida en la Antigua Grecia. El profesor está menos informado que Kai, para variar.

-Dime Hiwatari- pregunta Rei en el recreo- ¿hay algo que tú no sepas? Desde que llegaste pareces ser una computadora viviente- se lo preguntó sin ganas de ofender, ya que realmente empezaba a creerlo.

-No tengo una respuesta satisfactoria para ésa pregunta- respondió Kai con voz inexpresiva- Y no soy una computadora viviente-

-¿Eres un androide, un robot o un extraterrestre?-

-Mis características no concuerdan con ninguno de ésos seres-

Fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de entrada. Era martes. Segunda hora: educación artística. Estaban aprendiendo a copiar cuadros famosos y la historia de sus autores. Estaban con Vincent Van Gogh, y una de sus obras: Campo de trigo y cipreses.

Richard Feelman era el que mejor se manejaba en ésa materia. Era pelirrojo, de cara bastante redonda, alto, bien formado y tenía su propia legión de admiradoras. Los mejores cuadros eran expuestos en las paredes de la dirección y la preceptoría. Richard y Akari eran los mejores artistas.

Kai se ubicó al fondo. "Mala posición para empezar" pensó la profesora, pero no dijo nada. Llevaban dos cuadros por mes, pero ése lo habían empezado dos semanas antes; la hermana de profesora de Arte, había dado a luz con algunas complicaciones y debió faltar dos semanas seguidos. Por suerte, todo había salido bien.

-Y recuerden, el arte no sale con prisa- les recordó a sus alumnos- No importa si no lo completan, pueden llevárselo a casa y terminarlo, pero sería preferible que lo terminaran hoy-

Se pasaba por entre los caballetes, corrigiendo a algunos y felicitando a otros. Cuando llegó al fondo, corregía más, ya que la distancia disminuía el nivel de detalle y algunos objetos eran confundidos.

Al llegar al lugar de Kai, la profesora abrió los ojos. La clase no lo notó, porque había sonado el timbre del recreo. Kai se quedó un poco más con la profesora dentro del aula.

No volvieron a tener clase de Arte hasta el jueves, así que no lo notaron sino dos días después: en el lugar de "La casa amarilla" de Richard, estaba "Campo de trigo y cipreses" por Kai.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-

-Es idéntico-

-Debe haberlo calcado-

-¡Pero si lo hizo en clase!-

-Entonces estamos frente al futuro genio de la pintura. No se me ocurre otra explicación-

-Hiwatari, ¿has pensado en ser artista?- le preguntó la profesora en el recreo- tienes talento-

-No señora -

-Pues deberías. Hablaré con tu tutor ésta tarde-

-Mi tutor está ocupado durante la tarde. Sólo puede atenderla de noche-

-Pues entonces dile que quiero hablarle-

-Se lo diré- contestó Kai inexpresivamente- pero no le gusta recibir visitas-

-¿Y qué será de sus padres?-le preguntó Salima a Akari- Vive con su tutor, pero nunca nos habla de él-

-Tal vez es adoptado o sufrió mucho a su lado... – contestó la chica, dándole un bocado al sándwich que tenía enfrente. Era la hora del almuerzo - Por si las dudas no le preguntes. Yo creo que está dolido por algo de su familia-

-Está bien, está, bien, pero busca algo por Internet; tal vez allí encuentres alguna respuesta-

-Buena idea- contestó su amiga- apenas llegue a casa, investigaré-

Bueno, he decidido llevar uno de mis libros (el primero que escribí) al formato Fanfic. ¿Qué por qué lo hago? Simple, tenía una historia armada cuando escribí esto, pero luego se me vino una mejor, más trabajada y que me gustaba más, así que aproveché y publico éste Fic para su disfrute.

El título original de éste libro era Proyecyo Web, pero decidí cambiarle el final y el título a Dragones de Madera. Ahora, el único Dragón que me falta es el de Agua, y tendré a los cinco dragones chinos. Espero que éste Fic os guste. Este ya está terminado y tiene segunda parte así que no os preocupéis.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	2. Web

2: Web

-

-

-Vaya, Kai, tus notas siguen siendo excelentes- le decía su tutor al muchacho- No has defraudado mis expectativas-

-Gracias, señor- le responde él, inexpresivamente.

-Ahora concéntrate en esto, demos terminarlo hoy-

-Sí señor-

-

Ésa noche Kai se coloca un traje negro muy especial. Es de una sola pieza y lo cubre completamente, hasta el cuello. En los tobillos, las rodillas, la cintura, las muñecas, los codos, los hombros y el cuello tiene un aro del mismo color y material, unido alrededor. Parecía como si hubieran recortado una parte de un agujero negro para hacer el traje.

-El sujeto está listo para la conexión- anuncia una científica al acompañante del muchacho, quien lo mira desde una pantalla.

-Procedan- contesta la silueta que lo observa entre las sombras.

-El sujeto ya se ha conectado-

Kai estaba recostado en una plataforma inclinada. Su traje conecta sus extremidades y su torso con cientos de cables finos que caen desde el techo y parte de las paredes. Kai no se había movido desde que se había acostado. Su rostro parecía aún más pálido entre todo eso, con sus ojos cerrados. No era la primera vez que hacían esto y no iba a ser la última.

-Conexión al 79. Ha disminuido desde las últimas tres semanas-

-Está bien... –contestó la silueta, el tutor de Kai. Era un hombre alto, de pelo violeta y corto. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas extraños anteojos negros con cristales rojos. Era pálido, aún más que su tutelado. Su rostro tenía un no-se-qué de maligno - Es un insignificante precio a pagar... –

-

-Kai- le dijo su tutor al salir, luego que el muchacho se vistiera- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me siento un poco extraño, señor- respondió éste, con su voz inexpresiva, mirándolo a los ojos- es una sensación que no había sentido nunca. Es anormal... –

-¿Cómo es?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado- ¿Cuándo la sientes?-

-Cuando alguien me habla, pero la siento como muy lejana, como si no fuera mi deber o como si lo hubiera olvidado hace mucho... –

Se hizo un silencio diferente para cada uno. "Es muy extraño, es imposible que ni señor no sepa... " pensaba Kai. En cambio, su tutor pensaba "empieza a ocurrir, mucho antes de lo que esperaba..."

-

El sábado siguiente, los estudiantes –pensando en el descanso del domingo- estaban en segunda hora, computación, dando los últimos cursos de programación ése año. Los otros tres serían de repaso. Los alumnos de quince años, como Akari, Salima, Richard y Kai, debían presentar un programa original hecho por ellos.

-Es un trabajo personal y debe hacerse con tiempo. Desde ahora hasta el fin del siguiente mes, Julio, recibiré los trabajos. Empiecen- les decía el profesor. Era alto y su escaso pelo blanco estaba atado en una coleta corta, que apenas le llegaba a la espalda.

Akari estaba pensando en un programa de diseño gráfico. Richard en uno de pintura y escultura. Salima, uno para aprender a programar. Y así el resto de la case, a excepción de Kai. Antes que terminara la clase, llamó al profesor y le mostró su trabajo.

Su expresión nadie la supo, porque en ése momento tocaba el timbre y todos debían enviar por e-mail su trabajo a sus casas. Salieron dejando solos al profesor con el alumno.

-Hiwatari- comenzó el docente- ¿quién te enseño a hacer ése tipo de programas?-

-Literalmente vivo entre la tecnología, así que para mí es sencillo- contestó, con su tono inexpresivo.

-Creo que debes ir a una clase más avanzada- empezó el profesor.

-Preferiría que no, señor-

-¿Tu tutor sabe de esto?-

-Sí-

-Pues programar una base de operaciones espacial virtual no es fácil-

-Para mí, sí-

-Tengo que hablar con tu tutor- le dijo el maestro.

-Es un hombre ocupado durante el día-

-Pues entonces iré de noche- resolvió.

-

-¿Otra citación de tus profesores?- quiso saber el tutor de Kai -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es el profesor de computación. Se sorprendió con el programa que hice-

-Creo que deberé aclararle que no quiero que te pongan en una clase más avanzada, no te sentirías entre tus pares-

Kai sólo bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no nos mataremos, te lo prometo- le dio unas palmadas cariñosas al joven en la espalda. Luego se agachó, para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura- No es tu culpa, es sólo que eres demasiado superior–

-

-Señor Borcloff, Kai debería estar en una clase más avanzada- le decía el profesor de computación al tutor del joven por enésima vez. Habían estado discutiendo lo mismo y con los mismos resultados los últimos quince minutos- Su intelecto da para mucho más-

-Les he dicho lo mismo a sus colegas anteriores- dijo tajante- Kai es superdotado, aún más de lo que podrán imaginar, ya lo sé, pero tengo mis motivos para actuar así- estaban en el salón privado de un club fundado por Empresas Omega, destinado enteramente a la computación. Los muebles en la sala en la que se encontraban eran acogedores, como en una casa familiar. No había cuadros en las blancas paredes.

-Pero está desperdiciado a uno de los alumnos más brillantes de todos los que he visto- exclamó con énfasis el profesor.

-Señor- dijo Borcloff, levantándose tan alto como era, enojado- espero que dejen de insistir. Yo tengo mis propios planes para Kai. Y espero que sus colegas sepan entenderlo. Él debe permanecer en ése curso. Y si no tiene nada más que objetar... –

No hizo falta más. El profesor, bastante molesto, salió de la habitación.

-

-El nivel de sincronización continúa bajando, cada vez con mayor velocidad- anunciaba una voz femenina algo mecanizada.

-Kai, ¿te sientes bien?- le preguntó Borcloff a través de la pantalla- Tu nivel de conexión ha disminuido un 5 desde que llegamos-

-Me siento cada vez más extraño- contestó el joven, aún conectado. Las pruebas de conexión eran todas las noches. Su traje negro contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro- no sé lo que me sucede- su voz llegaba un poco mecanizada por los parlantes.

-No importa- le contestó su tutor. Su voz era más suave cuando hablaba con el joven que con cualquier otra persona. Su voz era normalmente un poco silbante y de bajo tono- Terminaremos esto y te irás a dormir. Debes estar cansado-

-

-Está sucediendo con más rapidez de lo que esperaba- Borcloff hablaba con los integrantes de su laboratorio - debemos acelerar el proceso. En unos meses ya estará definido, así que espero que esté listo para entonces-

-Ha estado reactivándose en los horarios escolares- le explicó un científico viejo y calvo- recibimos los informes desde la sede en Estados Unidos. Es la primera vez que se observan reacciones de ése tipo-

-Bien, espero que todos sigan así... –

-

Akari era muy buena en el tema de la informática. Sabía cuál era el mejor buscador. Se metió allí, buscó con el apellido Hiwatari y aparecieron catorce sitios.

Tres eran sobre el desarrollo de un juicio. No le servían. Seis eran sobre el progreso de Kai en Rusia. Cuatro sobre su perfeccionamiento en Japón. Recibía elogios dondequiera que iba, pero a él parecía no importarle y seguía. Y el decimocuarto y último estaba en ruso; era una noticia policíaca que había conmocionado a todo el país. Decía así:

-

**_Detienen a un violador de menores_**

_Hoy a las tres de la tarde comienza el juicio del Estado contra David Hiwatari, acusado de abusar sexualmente de su único hijo. Según los informes, el menor, cuyo nombre se mantiene en secreto, se encuentra ahora en el Hospital Nacional con heridas y fracturas graves_

_Según las fuentes, los abusos habrían empezado a los cuatro años, prolongándose hasta los seis, cuando fue descubierto. El siniestro fue revelado por el jardinero de la familia el doce de septiembre pasado, al buscar sus herramientas en el cobertizo. Los encontró en pleno acto, tras lo cual recibió amenazas de muerte del adulto si lo comunicaba a la policía._

_La madre del niño, Nadia Hiwatari, se niega a dar declaración, aduce que su marido es inocente, y tilda de demente al chico y al jardinero, argumentando una conspiración para desprestigiar a la familia. El infante no se encuentra en estado de declarar. Hay pruebas suficientes para asegurar que David Hiwatari es culpable de las acusaciones._

_Muchos en Moscú –donde sucedió el siniestro- no pueden creer que haya pasado. "Era un buen hombre, de buena posición, no sabemos qué pudo haberle pasado" comentan los vecinos de la zona. Nadia y David Hiwatari trabajaban en Empresas Omega como publicistas de un muy buen nivel. Ambos tenían buena posición económica y aparentaban ser la familia perfecta._

_El niño permanece hospitalizado. Se ha intentado encontrara los parientes del niño, pero parece no tener ninguno a excepción de sus padres. Si no se encuentran pronto algún familiar, deberá ser entregado en adopción._

-

Akari se quedó helada. No podía ser, no podía haber pasado. Revisó las otras tres noticias sobre las crónicas del juicio. Dos hablaban sobre su desarrollo, con acusaciones cada vez más firmes contra David Hiwatari. El tercero decía así:

**_Cadena perpetua para Hiwatari_**

_Hoy a las diez de la mañana el jurado ha dado su veredicto final: por las acusaciones de violación y lesiones graves agravado por vínculo se le entrega la pena de cadena perpetua sin fianza ni libertad condicional a David Hiwatari, luego de la declaración de la víctima, Kai Hiwatari _- Akari casi se cae de la silla, pero siguió leyendo- _después de cinco meses de negarse a declarar. La decisión fue unánime. A la esposa del acusado, y también madre de la víctima, se le otorgaron diez años de reclusión en la Clínica Siquiátrica Alemana._

_Luego de un mes de espera, Kai ha sido adoptado por el jefe y fundador de Empresas Omega, Borcloff._

_"Sólo deseo la felicidad de éste niño, que con sus habilidades puede ser alguien muy grande en el futuro. Es una lástima que sus padres anteriores no fueran los mejores para su desarrollo, pero yo me comprometo a cuidar de él con todo mi amor, como si fuera mi propio hijo" declaró en exclusiva._

_El niño, Kai, ahora tiene siete años de edad, de los cuales los últimos han transcurrido en un mundo de terror. Y así se cierra una nueva crónica de los juicios de nuestro país, el proceso más seguido durante los últimos doce meses de tensión._

-

Así que era por eso que le había dicho que los sentimientos sólo le habían traído la infelicidad. El amor hacia sus padres le había hecho callarse durante todo ése tiempo. Debía seguir amándolos después de todo.

-

-Buenos días, Kikoku- la saludó inexpresivamente Kai.

-Buenos días, Kai- le respondió la chica, con voz un poco temblorosa.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Salima, dirigiéndose a su amiga luego que él se alejara- creo que has roto el hielo del hombre de hierro... – Salima tranquilamente podría haber sido una princesa si hubiera nacido siglos antes. Era de estatura bastante alta, medía dos centímetros más que su amiga Akari.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó Akari.

-Vamos amiga, hace un mes que no habla con nadie a excepción tuya. Yo sabía que no ibas a demorar en conseguir novio, pero jamás me imaginé que lo conquistaras... -

-¿Qué intentas decirme?-

-No habla con nadie pero te saluda. Y yo te he visto hablando con él algunas veces-

-Salima, es sólo que fui la primera en animarle a hablarle, pero... –

-¿Pero?-

-Estuve averiguando por la Web, y su pasado es muy doloroso- y la puso al tanto de todo lo que había averiguado-Pero por favor, cállate. Si a mí me pasara, no querría que todo el mundo se enterase-

-Está... bien, te lo prometo-

-Pero aún me queda una incógnita: ¿Quién es el sujeto que lo acompaña todos los días? Jamás se deja ver-

-Tal vez sea un empleado o algo- comenzó Salima.

-Si lo fuera, se bajaría y le abriría la puerta. No puede ser- le replicó Akari.

-Dices que fue adoptado por el creador y actual jefe de Empresas Omega, ¿no es cierto? Entonces... –

-¿Qué?-

-La verdad- reconoció luego de una pausa- no tengo ni idea- Akari se resigna.

-

Miércoles, primera hora, clase de química. Tema: los ácidos. Más de un alumno salió lastimado, ya que era difícil manejar los instrumentos. A Akari le costaba un poco.

Richard era la pareja de Kai. Estaba algo enojado con el nuevo alumno, ya que a Richard le gustaba Akari y sentía que ella empezaba a prestarle demasiada atención a Hiwatari.

-Éste es un trabajo demasiado difícil para una sola persona, así que asegúrense que los dos tienen las medidas correctas, y trabajen con mucho cuidado- les advirtió la profesora.

-Ten cuidado, no te vayas a equivocar ésta vez- le dijo Richard a Kai, con un tono de voz que indicaba que quería lo contrario- aunque no creo que suceda, autómata perfecto-

Kai no se daba por aludido y continuaba con el experimento. Al final Richard no aguantó y, aprovechando que la profesora había salido, le arrojó una botella con agua a su compañero.

Los pocos alumnos y alumnas que observaron lo siguiente, no pudieron creerlo. Kai tomó la botella y con rápidos movimientos, recolectó toda el agua antes que llegara al piso. El recipiente tenía la boca bastante angosta y de por sí ya era difícil ponerle agua. Kai tapó el recipiente y lo volvió a poner en su lugar, sin darle importancia, y regresó a su trabajo.

La profesora entró en el aula, pero Richard ya no quería de pareja a Kai. Se deslizó sin que la docente lo viera hacia Salima, quien no tenía pareja, y Kai continuó solo. Salima se puso roja e intentó no ver a Richard a los ojos.

-

Al final de la clase, la profesora pasó por las mesas, comprobando los resultados, corrigiendo errores y felicitando aciertos. Cuando llegó a ÉSA mesa, la de Kai, le preguntó:

-¿Has hecho el trabajo solo?-

-Sí señorita-

-¿No estabas en pareja con...?- intentó recordar pero el timbre salvó la situación- No importa. Te mereces unos buenos puntos más por hacerlo solo. Eres bueno en la química-

-Veo muchas cosas por Internet, muchas de éste tipo-

-Me parece muy bien. Tu desempeño es excelente. Puedes retirarte-

Kai salió al patio y se perdió entre sus compañeros. Richard lo miraba desde una esquina, y luego se unió a sus compañeros.

-

-

Todos mis Fanfic no se me borraron ni me los borraron, yo los saqué. ¿La razón? Me dolió mucho el que mi Fic "Agua, Fuego, Metal, Madera Tierra" no fuera reconocido en Anime Awards, pese a ser lo mejor que he escrito en mi vida. Primero me enojé y después me puse muy triste, porque quiero ser escritora y al ver que ése mi Fic no ganó, me hizo pensar que como escritora iba a se malísima. Y mi sueño era ser escritora, y lo sigue siendo. Así que espero sepan comprender el motivo de mi ausencia.  
Pasando a otro tema, me han acusado de plagio en mi Fic "Diosas del Agua" Nunca he publicado un Fic ajeno adjudicándome la autoría, porque eso sería admitir la falta de imaginación, la propia mediocridad y hasta estupidez (más aún publicándolo en el mismo sitio) De hecho, si Yoaquí se fijó bien, la vez anterior yo misma lo había publicado, porque es un Fic escrito por mí, al igual que la secuela "Yumesan" Espero que eso aclare sus dudas y que no le impida seguir opinando sobre lo que escribo.

**Sky d**: Sí, publiqué la historia hasta el tercer capítulo, pero después saqué casi todas por ciertos asuntos detallados arriba. Sí, la historia es triste, pero mi imaginación loca tiene muchos vericuetos... Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme rewiew.

**Tamy**: todo lo que publico lo he escrito yo. El fic tiene por lo menos para 15 capítulos, segunda parte incluída, así que no temas, y hay muchos secretos alrededor de Kai...

**Chibi-Kaisie**: Hola colega! Hace tiempo que no te veía! Si, es una adaptación de "Proyecto web" pero el final va a cambiar un poco... Y simepr ele pongo ganas a lo que escribo, no te preocupes.

**Tsugume-Tari**:Siiiii, es Kai, y como me gusta el perosnaje, lo puse de protagonista. Y noooooo, Kai no es "exactamente" un andriode o un cyborg. Muchas gracias por tu rewiew.

**La verdad**: tienes derecho a expresar tu opinión. Si te gusta bien, y si no, gracias por decírmelo. Aún tengo muchas cosas que mejorar.Gracias por tu rewiew y por dejarme en claro tus opiniones.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	3. Confesión

3: Confesión

-

-¡VAMOS NACIONAL! ¡VAMOS A GANAR!-

-Bien chicas, éste es el fin del entrenamiento. Bien hecho- las felicitó la profesora Xerina, de educación física. Era una bella negra aunque un poco petisa, con un círculo en el medio de la frente (era hindú) de pelo negro y largo, atado en una trenza atrás. Vestía con pantalones y campera de gimnasia y remera blanca.

Las chicas del equipo de porristas del Instituto habían terminado la clase. Eran quince jóvenes, una de las cuales era Salima.

-Señorita Salima, no olvide dejar todo en orden-

-Sí profesora- le dijo ella. Como líder de equipo de porristas, debía limpiar todo para la próxima clase. Era lunes a la última hora, así que debía apurarse. Eran las tres de la tarde, debía hacer la tarea y quería ver televisión, pero primero...

-¡Pásala!-

-¡Ahí va!-

-¡Va hacia el arco, tengan cuidado!-

-¡PÁRENLO!-

Pero fue una precaución vana. Richard, pasando a todos sus oponentes, había marcado un gol. Sonó el silbato y se dio por terminado el partido. Su equipo había ganado. En la puerta lo esperaba Salima, ya cambiada.

-Hola Salima- la saludó él al verla- Disculpa, no te había visto-

-No hay problema- respondió ella, ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Terminaste la práctica? Yo sí-

-Síp- respondió simplemente, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó él, empezando a caminar a su lado.

A Salima se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Díselo, vamos, díselo" le decía una voz, pero la suya no le salía.

-Creo saber lo que te pasa- dijo de repente su acompañante.

-¿Ah, sí?- le preguntó nerviosamente, con el corazón en la boca.

-Y yo también estoy así... – continuó.

Salima sentía como si algo se retorciera en su estómago.

-A mí también me preocupa Akari-

Salima casi se cae. Esperaba otra cosa, pero a fin de cuentas, a ella también le preocupaba.

-Está un poco cambiada desde... – siguió Richard, pero se interrumpió.

-Desde que llegó Kai- concluyó ella, sin ver el gesto de desprecio que hizo su acompañante- Es que no tuvo una vida precisamente feliz... –

-¿Qué?-

-Prometí no decir nada de lo que le pasó, así que por favor no lo odies, ¿sí?-

Ya habían llegado a la vereda, donde los esperaban sus vehículos, así que se despidieron. Mientras Salima se sentía decepcionada por sí misma, Richard estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-

-Correcto nuevamente, Hiwatari, siéntese- decía el profesor Dick en Historia.

Historia podía parecer de lejos una materia aburrida, pero el maestro la hacía parecer entretenida. Sonó el timbre. Todos se retiraron al recreo, el primero del martes. Akari se quedó, esperando a que todos salieran. Entonces se acercó a Kai, quien observaba el pizarrón con mirada ausente.

-Buenos días, Kai- empezó amablemente, aunque con timidez.

-Buenos días, señorita Kikoku- le respondió él, con su voz inexpresiva de siempre.

Akari no sabía como empezar, pero luego se le ocurrió- Eres muy buen estudiante, ¿cómo lo haces?-

-Estoy siempre en Internet, de allí saco mucha información-

-¡A mí también me gusta! ¿Tienes ICQ (1)?- exclamó, animándose un poco.

-No-

-¿No te gusta chatear?-

-No entro a eso-

-Kai, quisiera que no me dijeras más "señorita Kikoku"- dijo suavemente, con cariño- queda muy formal. Por favor, dime Akari y yo te duré Kai, ¿esta bien?-

-Sí-

-Kai... – continuó- ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?-

-El amor llega en la vejez, ahora sólo sería falsa atracción-

-¿Nunca?-

-No es mi deber-

-Kai- dijo Akari con voz firme, mirándolo a los ojos- TODO EL MUNDO tiene derecho a tener sentimientos. No es un deber, es una característica de los seres humanos. Enamorarse es un sentimiento hermoso. Tal vez en la adolescencia sea sólo práctica, pero es lindo sentirlo-

Kai la miró, inexpresivamente.

-No me importa lo que haya pasado, pero yo te quiero mucho. Eres mi compañero, y no quiero que sufras, que no sientas, no sería justo- siguió con voz amable, pero firme.

Kai no contestó.

-¿Kai?-

-Los sentimientos... yo no los poseo. Pero cuando tú estás cerca, siento algo extraño en mí, algo me falta-

No pudieron seguir. El timbre sonó, y todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar.

-

Richard estaba furioso. Había escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta. "Así que el pequeño rarito siente algo especial... Yo le demostrar" Tenían Arte. Empezaban con otro cuadro, de Van Gogh también. A Richard lo único que le había quedado del nombre era "Noche en la terraza del Golden Street" o algo así. Era el cuadro nocturno de una cafetería o un restaurante. No le importaba. Quería que sonara el timbre, pero los minutos parecían horas.

Debían dibujar primero geométricamente, para luego pasar a darles forma. Richard coordinaba mal, la furia no lo dejaba ver bien, y ya había roto dos lápices cuando la profesora le dijo que fuera al patio a relajarse. Él no tenía ganas de ver al psicoanalista, así que se fue a trotar un rato en la cancha de atletismo, a un lado de la escuela.

Pero seguía furioso. Precisamente había intentado declararse a Akari ÉSE día, y todo se le venía abajo. No lo iba a permitir. Debía haber alguna mancha en el pasado de Hiwatari que saciara su sed de venganza. Así que fue a la sala de computación.

Estaba vacía. El señor Kerek debía haber salido. Nadie impedía a los alumnos usar las computadoras si las necesitaban, y _ahora_ Richard las necesitaba.

"Perfecto" se dijo "Así nadie me interrumpirá... "

Empezó a investigar en tres buscadores a la vez. Pero no encontró nada más que noticias referidas a su excelente desarrollo. Nada de noticias policiales.

-Es el ser perfecto... Rayos, tiene que haber algo, no puede ser- pero nada.

Sonó el timbre. Tenía que irse. Estaba menos enojado, pero no del todo tranquilo. No podía encontrar una sola mancha en Kai.

-

Era el segundo recreo del martes. Akari sabía lo que tenia que decir. Esperó a que todos salieran, se excusó con Salima y se acercó de nuevo a Kai.

-Dime Kai, ¿qué es de tu vida? –Kai la miró- Es decir, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Reparas computadoras, lees, experimentas, pintas, escribes?-

-De tarde hago mis tareas, y si no tengo, me conecto directamente, así aceleramos el proceso-

-¿Proceso?-

-Ve a la arboleda a la hora del almuerzo-

-¡Akari, vámonos, te estamos esperando!- le gritó una de sus compañeras de clase desde la puerta – ¡Apúrate!-

Fue imposible continuar. Se llevaron a Akari y Kai quedó solo en el aula.

-

En la hora del refrigerio, Akari estaba impaciente. Salió corriendo para comer su almuerzo en el patio. Buscó a Kai con la mirada, y lo descubrió sentado en el césped, detrás de un árbol, a un costado de la escuela. No se podía ver desde las ventanas si alguien estaba allí, ya que había muchos árboles en ése sector.

La chica llegó jadeando a donde él estaba.

-Aquí... estoy- dijo, casi sin aliento-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?-

- Akari, primero prométeme que no lo comentarás con nadie, ni con nada-

-Prome... tido- contestó ella, aún recuperando el aliento.

-Bien. Sé perfectamente que conoces mi historia. Ayer quité todo lo referente a mi pasado de Internet, pero creo que tú fuiste más rápida. Ya no hay nada en la Web sobre mí. Lo borré todo-

-Pero, ¿por qué?-

-No quería que supieran que tengo un tutor, porque él desea que se mantenga en secreto. Él es Borcloff, el dueño de Empresas Omega (2). No fue por piedad o por humanidad que él me adoptó, sino porque según él, soy el indicado-

Akari lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Cuando estaba en el hospital, me dedicaba mucho a Internet. Tenían computadoras allí, y era bueno en eso. En ellas encontraba, o intentaba encontrar, todo lo que los seres humanos no pudieron darme-

"Al poco tiempo yo era un experto en ése tema. Eso atrajo la atención de mi actual tutor. Fui el primer seleccionado, pero sé que tienen vistos a otros cuarenta y nueve chicos y cincuenta chicas de todo el mundo con historias y habilidades similares. Seríamos un pequeño ejército -

-No intentará conquistar el mundo con cien niños. Es imposible-

-Correcto. Ésos no son sus planes. Él planea hacerlo en un año, pero por alguna razón, empezó a adelantar el proceso- por primera vez se notaba un poco cansado.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Cada vez que te veo, siento algo extraño y un cansancio aún mayor. ¿Quién eres en realidad? Tu energía no corresponde a los humanos normales-

Akari empezó a retroceder.

-No eres como yo, pero tampoco correspondes a ésta especie- la chica estaba empezando a asustarse. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

-En realidad... Tu energía no es muy común- dijo ella al fin - Es similar a la humana, pero menos cálida de lo normal, y, además, es mucho más... "metálica" de lo corriente-

-Eso es comprensible y lo esperable-

-Pero se ha hecho menos metálica desde que llegaste. Es como si algo fuerte te llamara, algo... –

-Tu energía es cálida, pero no como la humana, sino como si fueras un... – empezó, pero Akari lo interrumpió.

-No, no soy un ángel... exactamente-

-Pero te comportas como tal-

-Pero no lo soy. En realidad, soy una Siqui (3). Mi abuela lo era y sabes que se saltea una generación de por medio-

-Eso confirma mis sospechas. Ambos somos parecidos pero opuestos-

-¿No querrás decir que...?-

-Estoy mucho más cerca del lado de la oscuridad que de la luz- Akari se quedó muda- Sé que tú eras descendiente directa de un ser semiangelical, y no quiero contaminarte. Por favor, aléjate-

-¡SEÑORITA KIKOKU!- ella se sobresaltó -¡LA HEMOS ESTADO BUSCANDO! ¡¿QUÉ HACE SOLA AQUÍ?!- El celador la tomó del brazo y se la llevó hacia el aula, no sin que la chica mirara el lugar donde antes estaba Kai, ahora vacío. La clase de Ética ya había empezado media hora antes.

-

Por primera vez, Kai se mantuvo cerca de los grupos de alumnos, pero sin intervenir. Akari necesitaba hablarle a solas. Él lo sabía y por eso actuaba así. En una oportunidad sus ojos se cruzaron, y ella pudo ver tristeza en ellos. Por primera vez, alguien descubría qué era ella.

Durante el resto de la clase, Kai y Akari no se hablaron, y cuando legó la salida, él fue directamente a la limusina acostumbrada. Akari lo intentó, pero no pudo pararlo, ni ver a su acompañante misterioso.

Akari regresó a su casa algo triste. Salima quiso acompañarla, pero ella no quiso. Sentía que Kai era algo más que un simple ser humano normal. Lo _sabía_ y lo _sentía_. Y él _sabía_ que ella lo _sentía_, porque él también _sentía_. Cómo, no podía averiguarlo por ahora. Pero sabia que el tutor de Kai era una clave para resolver el misterio.

Akari no perdió tiempo. Como sus padres estaban trabajando, se conectó a Internet y buscó Empresas Omega. Existían miles de sitios relacionados, y era un grupo con todos los idiomas, pero de las mismas temáticas: informática, biotecnología, robótica e ingeniería espacial. Tal parece que era una empresa mundialmente famosa. Y ahora que lo notaba, prácticamente todos ésos sectores, a excepción de grupos minoritarios, tenían casi exclusivamente a Empresas Omega como su asesor, distribuidor y fabricante de maquinaria.

Desde el sitio oficial de la NASA hasta los últimos informes de avances robóticos, se mencionaba poco y nada del dueño y creador de Empresas Omega. Sólo se sabía que Borcloff Balkov era un hombre muy ocupado y eficiente, atendía personalmente en horarios únicamente nocturnos por sus obligaciones, aparentemente no tenía familia (exceptuando a Kai, pero eso no se nombraba) y con una larga historia de éxitos desde la primera mitad del siglo XX. Los cohetes rusos contrataron los servicios de Empresas Omega para sus primeros intentos de enviar al espacio a un ser vivo, el proyecto Omega era exclusivamente financiado por la empresa, y una larga lista de éxitos le seguía. Hasta la cuidad lunar que se estaba construyendo ahora era de Empresas Omega.

Akari se quedó pensando. Kai le había dicho que él era el indicado para los planes de su tutor, el mismísimo dueño de ésas empresas. ¿Tal vez quería enviarlo a la cuidad, o a un viaje espacial? ¿Y los otros niños? ¿Cuál sería el motivo para que el dueño de Empresas Omega quisiera tanto misterio alrededor de su persona?

-

-

(1) Esto es sólo un dato de cuán viejo es esto. El MSN de hotmail y de Yahoo aún no eran populares.

(2) ¿Y por qué no BioVolt? Buena pregunta. Aún no sé la respuesta.

Bueno, lamento el retraso pero hubo... Ciertas circunstancias que me impidieron actualizar este Fic con la periodicidad que yo hubiera deseado. Pero no os preocupéis, que los siguientes capítulos están listos y la historia recién comienza...

**Damika Hiwatari**: No te preocupes, a veces pasa. ¿Así que Akari es un personaje bastante competitivo? Esconde muuuuchos secretos, y muchos ni se lo esperan de seguro... ¿Original? Oo Pues gracias. No lo hice Yaoi o Shounen Ai porque hay sobresaturación de ese tipo de fics (Incluso yo escribí muchos), pero en el gusto está la variedad. Por cierto, Shounen Ai es el romance entre hombres, y Yaoi es directamente la relación sexual, así que no es lo mismo. Mil gracias por decirme que soy buena escritora! No sabes cuánto me alegras...

**Ayani**: ¿Qué le hacen a Kai? Uh, no viste nada... Pero no creo que sospechen. El fic va a sefguir actualizándose una vez cada semana o cada dos semanas a más tardar.

**Tamy**: Sipes, este fic fue retirado por mi, y sí estaba en el capítulo 3, así que las novedades se vienen en el siguiente capítulo. Y no, no los voy a sacar más: si pasa algo, van a quedarse todos en donde se quedaron. Pero a mí no me gustan las cosas inconclusas, así que este fic va a ser publicado hasta el final.

**Sky d**: OOOO Es el más grande honor que me han hecho!!!!! Contame, contame! Cómo fue? Cuándo? En qué ciudad? En qué escuela? Es la primera vez que hacen eso con algo que escribo! Quiero los dibujos, aunque sea algunos! No sabés cuánto me levantó el ánimo el que me lo hayas dicho. Y es ciierto, el Yaoi y el Shounen Ai son géneros, pero no deben abarcar la totalidad de la (s) sección (es) Y no, no eres una lata, te agradezco muchísimo lo que hiciste y espero volver a enocntrarte. Escriba todo lo que quiera, que para eso está la opción. Mil gracias por tu rewiew!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	4. Recuerdos y memorias

4: Recuerdos y memorias

-

-

Kai seguía esquivo con respecto a Akari. Salima intentaba hablarles, pero no lo conseguía con él. Al final desistió. Le llamaba la atención, pero no le preocupaba el misterio de Kai ni quién era su tutor, y no iba a molestarse en averiguarlo.

Ya era octubre. Las vacaciones ya habían pasado. Era otoño, pero los días seguían un poco cálidos. Allí se llevaban a cabo las competencias escolares e ínter escolares de atletismo, volei, tenis y natación. Toda la cuidad y el resto del país estaba allí. No todo, por supuesto, pero buena parte sí.

Las televisoras de todo Japón transmitían el juego el vivo. En total participaban seis instituciones. Una era el instituto Nacional del Japón, también sede de la competencia; otro era el colegio Ishida; uno más era el instituto de Kawasaki; otro era el colegio Jimmu; otro era la escuela Taikenda; y por último, la escuela Izumi.

En tenis, el Nacional obtuvo el primer puesto en la categoría femenina, segundo la escuela Taikenda y en tercer lugar el instituto de Kawasaki. En la categoría masculina fueron derrotados por el colegio Jimmu, pero el Nacional se ganó el segundo lugar, con el tercero ocupado por Izumi.

En natación masculina hubo una sorpresa: el primer puesto fue de Izumi, la misma escuela que no había ganado ninguna medalla hasta diez años atrás; el Nacional salió segundo y el tercer puesto lo ganó el colegio Jimmu. En la categoría femenina, el Nacional se lleva la victoria, seguido por el colegio Ishida y en tercer lugar el instituto de Kawasaki.

En atletismo, ambos sexos del Nacional obtuvieron la victoria: en la categoría femenina salió segundo la escuela Taikenda, seguida por el colegio Ishida. En la categoría masculina el segundo lugar fue para el colegio Jimmu y el tercer lugar se lo llevó la escuela Taikenda.

-

Y por fin llegó el volei. Los equipos estaban un poco nerviosos. Era el evento más esperado por el país, pese a que no era el deporte más popular, y todos los estarían mirando. Todos estaban nerviosos, todos excepto Kai.

Al final Richard no aguantó. Le irritaba ése chico, tan sereno y adusto como un idiota, y ese pelo y ésos tan raros.

-¿En qué dimensión estás, ojos sangrientos?- le preguntó- ¿Te dignarás volver a la Tierra?-

Kai no se dio por aludido y se terminó de vestir, poniéndose la musculosa. Eso irritó más a Richard, que lo tomó de un hombro y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Contéstame ¿O acaso piensas que eres demasiado superior a nosotros como para dignarte dirigirnos la palabra?-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Nadie había notado nada, ya que todos estaban en la puerta, esperando que las porristas terminaran con su número para salir.

-Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas. Desde que llegaste no has causado nada más que problemas, con ése modo de ser tan estúpido... – pero Kai lo interrumpió.

-No puedo estar cambiando de actitud para agradarles a todos-

Eso fue todo. Richard le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla. Pero Kai no se movió. No parecía haberle dolido el golpe, pero a Richard sí. Mal disimulando su dolor, empezó a provocar a Kai.

-¡Vamos!- le decía Richard- ¿O es que acaso eres un mariq...?

-¡FEELMAN!- al joven se le heló la sangre. La profesora Xerina estaba dándoles lo últimos consejos al equipo masculino, que ahora miraban la escena, cuando oyó la pelea- Quiero una explicación ahora mismo, y más vale que sea una buena- su rostro reflejaba todo su enojo.

Richard sólo balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Muy bien, entonces que Hiwatari me cuente lo que sucedió- sentenció la docente.

Kai le contó todo tal cual sucedió, sin añadir ni quitar nada. Eso sorprendió a muchos, pero él no se dio por aludido.

-Muy bien, Feelman, quiero oír su versión de los hechos- Richard no contestó -Está usted excluido de la competencia. Vaya afuera y quédese lejos del torno hasta que termine-

-Usted no puede hacer eso. Sólo el director puede... – empezó él.

-Sólo LA directora de éste establecimiento puede, señor Feelman. Y por eso lo hago-

Richard se fue, humillado, entre sus compañeros, hasta afuera.

La profesora examinó a Kai.

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-Debo-

-Entonces ve- se anunció la entrada del equipo masculino del Nacional por los parlantes y todo los jugadores tuvieron que salir, dejando sola a la directora.

-

El oponente era el colegio Jimmu. La meta eran veinticinco tantos. Ambos colegios habían empatado en el primer lugar el año pasado, y Jimmu estaba dispuesto a llevarse solo la victoria esta vez.

Ése juego fue tal vez uno de los más cortos de toda la historia. Como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo, Kai marcaba un tanto tras otro. Era muy individualista. A los diez minutos de empezar, ya habían ganado la competencia.

El torneo siguió, y el segundo lugar masculino lo ganó ése colegio mismo, el Jimmu, seguido por la escuela Taikenda. El campeonato femenino ya había sido antes que el masculino: en primer lugar, el colegio Ishida, en segundo el Nacional y en tercero el instituto Kawasaki.

La ceremonia de cierre fue espectacular. Como ya era de noche, se lanzaron fuegos artificiales, se nominaron a los mejores deportistas (Kai en volei) y todo culminó con una cena en la escuela para padres y alumnos.

-

Pero el tutor de Kai no apareció. Él no parecía darse cuenta y comía despreocupadamente, con el semblante adusto como siempre.

-

-Si él vuelve a aparecer lo mataré, con o sin directora- se decía Richard mientras iba al colegio en auto- Ése maldito afeminado me sacó de la competencia y yo lo sacaré a él de éste mundo si vuelve a acercarse a Akari- se le crispaban las manos y siguió así hasta que llegaron al Instituto.

-

Era la primer hora del viernes. Materia: educación sexual. Tema: métodos anticonceptivos. Algunos ya lo sabían, otros habían visto oído algo del tema, pero era la clase en que prestaban mayor atención. Todos menos Richard, quien observaba con mirada fulminante a Kai.

Kai no se daba cuenta, o si ya lo había notado era excelente actor, porque sus compañeros de alrededor de ambos si se daban cuenta y empezaban a tener miedo. Richard era fuerte y podía noquear a cualquiera de ellos. La hora transcurrió en gran tensión pero sin mayores problemas. Akari sabía que tenía que hablar con Kai. Esperó a la hora libre (la segunda, el señor Smith había tomado licencia y no podía darles lengua ése día), lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la arboleda de la vez anterior.

-Kai, quiero saber algunas cosas sobre ti y sólo tú me puedes ayudar. Sólo déjame entrar a tu mente, yo haré el resto ¿está bien?-

-Hazlo si quieres, pero no te gustará lo que verás-

-No lo creo-

Akari tomó la cabeza de su compañero con sus manos y ambos cerraron los ojos. Ella empezó a ver todos los recuerdos de Kai en su mente... Eran borrosos primero, pero luego se hicieron más claros.__

_Estaba viendo una cortina de un hospital. Dos siluetas de médicos se hallaban del otro lado y conversaban entre ellos._

_-¿Cómo está el paciente?- _

_-Tiene múltiples golpes y una fractura en el brazo derecho. Se recuperará- respondió el otro- pero los dolores seguirán por unas semanas luego de quitarle el yeso-_

_Entonces todo volvió a ponerse borroso y Akari contempló otra escena. Era una pantalla de computadora, navegando por la Web. Es de noche y las luces están encendidas. Parece la sala de computación de una escuela. Una silueta opaca la pantalla._

_-¿Te gusta navegar, eh?- la voz era suave e intentaba sonar cariñosa, pero había un tono un tanto maligno._

_-Sí- Akari pudo ver al que había hablado, ya que Kai había girado la cabeza. Era un hombre alto, pálido, muy pálido, con el pelo violeta. Tenía unos lentes extraños, y tenía un no-se-qué de maligno._

_-Eres muy bueno en eso-_

_-Si, me gusta la computación-_

_-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo? No tengo familia y no quisiera estar solo-_

_-Yo tampoco tengo familia. Papá me lastimó y mamá esta muy enferma, grita y tira cosas. No tengo abuelos ni tíos-_

_-Oh, lo siento mucho- respondió el hombre -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Me llamo Kai, Kai Hiwatari-_

_-Yo soy Borcloff Balkov, es un placer conocerte-_

_-¡Yo sé quién es usted! ¡Es el dueño de Empresas Omega!-_

_-¿Has oído hablar de mí?-_

_-En los sitios de tecnología de avanzada se habla mucho sobre usted. Es un genio. Es todo un honor conocerlo-_

_-Me alegro mucho, pero yo quería conocerte a ti. Según dicen, eres muy diestro en eso de la red-_

_-Sólo lo normal... – ahora Kai no miraba al rostro del mayor, sino hacia el suelo._

_-¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?-_

_-Se... ría un pla... cer.. – ahora miraba al rostro del hombre._

_-Muy bien, porque ahora eres mi hijo. Te he adoptado. Abrázame, hijo mío-_

_Akari supuso que Kai obedecía y lo abrazaba con los ojos cerrados, y observó que cuando él los abría todo estaba un poco borroso._

_Ahora estaban en una habitación de una casa moderna. No había posters ni cuadros en las paredes blancas. Todo parecía que era la habitación de un adulto. Había una cama a un lado, un escritorio en el otro con una computadora y una silla, al fondo había un armario en la pared que llegaba hasta el techo y en la pared del lado de la cama había una ventana que dejaba ver una cuidad de altos edificios en la noche._

_-¿Te gusta, hijo?-_

_-¡Es hermosa! ¡Gracias papá!-_

_-No quise meterme mucho en el tema de la decoración, para que tú la adornes a tu gusto. La computadora tiene conexión a Internet por banda ancha. Espero que te agrade-_

_-¡Es perfecta! ¡Puedo ver toda Nueva York desde aquí!- exclamó Kai desde la ventana._

_-Kai, te tengo que pedir un favor- le dijo Borcloff - mañana necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante para el planeta. Hay muchos chicos y chicas como tú en esto. ¿Me ayudarás?-_

_-Sí, no hay problema-_

_Ahora el panorama era diferente, muy diferente. El ambiente era oscuro y frío. Se abrió una puerta a un costado y una silueta de una mujer con delantal apareció en la puerta._

_-Hiwatari, ya está todo listo-_

_Akari pudo ver que lo llevaban a una habitación oscura, iluminada solamente por algo arriba. Parecía un cuarto redondo pintado como si tuviera cables negros y brillantes en las paredes. En el centro había una plataforma inclinada. Kai se acostó boca arriba en ella._

_Entonces Akari entendió; no estaban pintados, sino que realmente había cables en las paredes. Parecían de computadora, pero no hubo tiempo para verlos bien. Apenas el en ése entonces niño, se había recostado, se desprendieron de las paredes y empezaron a acercarse rápidamente, ya estaban sobre él..._

-

Entonces la conexión se rompió. Akari cayó sentada, un poco aturdida y preguntándose qué había pasado. Tardó poco en averiguarlo.

Richard estaba allí, y había tomado a Akari por atrás, tirándola al piso. Luego trató de pegarle a Kai, pero Kai esquivó el golpe, tomó el brazo extendido y arrojó al pelirrojo al suelo. Akari se acercó a Richard cuando empezó a incorporarse; no le pegó, ni siquiera lo tocó, simplemente lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le preguntó a Richard -Estábamos tranquilos hasta que tú llegaste, y empezaste a pelear, así que ahora explícate y vete por favor-

-Tú no me darás órdenes- dijo Richard, desafiante, levantándose- Eres una mujer y él es un engendro-

-Fue una mujer quien te trajo a éste mundo, y el hecho que alguien tenga el pelo de un color poco común no significa que sea un engendro. Vete por favor, o tendré que llamar a la directora-

Richard, al recordar el acontecimiento del Campeonato, se marchó pisando fuerte.

-¿Estás lastimado?- le preguntó Akari a Kai cuando no hubo moros en la costa.

-No -

-Déjame intentar... -

-No servirá conmigo-

Akari concentró un poco de energía en sus manos y las colocó en el rostro de Kai. Siempre había curado lesiones así. Para una Siqui era extremadamente sencillo.

Pero entonces sintió como si unos cables negros y brillantes de computadora cortaran el contacto entre ellos dos. Akari retrocedió y cayó, sorprendida y confusa a la vez. Siempre había curado así, pero ahora no entendía.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero yo te lo advertí- se disculpó Kai tendiéndole la mano adustamente- no soy un humano-

-Pero no es posible- respondió su compañera, incorporándose- No es posible que seas un demonio, tu energía es diferente-

-No lo soy, y ellos no tienen directamente nada que ver conmigo- respondió - pero no estás lejos de la realidad-

Tocó el timbre, y ya no pudieron seguir la conversación.

-

-

A ver, a ver... Voy a retrasarme en la actualización de mis Fics, en especial en éste. Voy a empezar a publicar capítulos cada dos semanas, porque se me vienen los parciales y los finales, y tengo que aprobar Cálculo sí o sí o tendré que cursarla el año que viene (y eso no le va a gustar a pateg y mateg...) Así que si me retraso, espero que sepan disculparme.

Pasando a otro tema, me sorprendió la gran aceptación quer tuvo este fic.OO Muchsas gracias! Pense que como no era Yaoi no iba a tener èxito, pero me dije "má sí, yo lo publico" y me puso muy contenta el resultado.

**Dayiah belsebú de maxwell**: ¿En... serio? Comentarios tan efusivos no los recibí ni de mi obra maestra. ¿Así que envolvente? Eso sí lo hice a propósoti. ¿Original? El yoai me gusta, pero hay sobresaturación, y la historia es la misma que el primer libro que escribí (nunca publicado) ¿Interesante? Uno de los primeros rewiews que recibí me dijo que era aburrido y un asco. Pero bueno, cada cual tiene derecho a esxpresar sus opiniones.

**MG**: En mi Bilioteca puse sólo los primeros capítulos. Proyecto Web ya está terminado, cuando quieras decíme en qué parte te quedaste y te mando los capítlos que te falten. Dragones de Madera NO ES la misma historia, tiene otro final y la continuación será diferente, es más, hasta aparecen dos perosnajes muuuuuy queridos por mí.

¡Gracias por hacerme notar lo de Akari! Fue un error de edición, pero ya sabrás de qué se trata... Gracias por tu rewiew!

**Sky d**: No importa, me llenó de orgullo lo que hiciste. Siempre y cuando me cuentes, no hay problema, pero por favor respetá la autoría. No importa si no tenés ningún trabajo, pero me alegra el saber que ayudé a alguien a la distancia. Me alegra que le haya gustado a la gente, eso me anima a publicar (quizás el año que viene me anime a llevar mis trabajos a una editorial)

¿Así que en México? Diox, que llegaron lejos... Y la primera es la mejor de todas las historias del Fic, a mí también me encantó porque fue el prime cuento que escribí de los cinco. Le puse mucho e´nfasis en el aspecto visual y busqué muchas cosas para poder escribirlo (el cuento iraní del que hablo realmente existe, lo leí en un libro viejísimo en la sección vieja de la biblioteca)

Me alegra como no sabés el que hayas hecho eso, contame cómo te fue en las demás clases (vaya, un docente usa mis escritos... Y yo soy hija, nieta y bisnieta de docentes) Este fic tiene muchos capítulos por delante, y tiene segunda parte. Ya te agregué a mi MSN, así si querés hablamos. Muchísimas gracias por tu rewiew!

**Ania hiwatari**: Si, me gustó esta historia, aunque no es una de mis favoritas es la que mejor respuesta tuvo. Kai NO es un robot, NO es un androide y NO es un cyborg, para saber qué es tendrás que seguir leyendo... Y Akari NO es un ángel, tengo otra idea en la cabeza. Y la razón del título se descubrirá al final...

**Damika Hiwatari**: ¿Así que cada vez te sorprendo más? Mejor, produjo más efectos de lo que pensaba en el lector. Y sí, me encanta la fantasía, y si dices que es fantástico, muchísimo mejor. Kai tiene algo de ángel y de diablo... Hum... Me siguen dando ideas. Cuando quieras aquí estoy para aclarar tyus dudas, a´si que pregunte chica, que si puedo contesto. Gracias por tu rewiew!

**Chibi-Kaisie**: ¿Con ganas? Mejor, así estás expectanta al siguiente capítulo. El misterio está presenta en todo el fic, y tiene segunda parte. En la Bilbioteca de Nako están los primeros dos capítulos, así si querés leer, andá a la página ar. geocities. com / yosoylavoz2002 / Biblioteca .htm y ahí tenés para entretenerte. Si, van a ser publicadas todas hasta el final, y si a alguien no le gusta que se joda! La libre expresión es un derecho en mi país. Gracias por tu rewiew!

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	5. Doble cita

5: Doble cita

-

-

-¡Akari! ¡Akari!- gritaba Salima en el recreo- ¡Mira esto!-

Bland�ante ella un n𑖾6o de _Mega POP_ (0).

-¿Qu頳ucede?- quiso saber Akari.

-Que gan鮮. ¡gan頥l concurso!- respondi𔐤6trecortadamente.

5: Doble cita

-

-

-¡Akari! ¡Akari!- gritaba Salima en el recreo- ¡Mira esto!-

Blandía ante ella un número de _Mega POP_ (0).

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Akari.

-Que gané... ¡gané el concurso!- respondió entrecortadamente.

-¿El del cuento de terror o el de dibujo? Los concursos que _Mega POP _saca por número son suficientes para entrar en el libro Guiness... –

-¡No! ¡El test de Kane (1)! ¡Soy la única que adivinó todo correctamente! ¡Somos tal para cual!-

-¿Kane?- repitió Akari, sin creerlo- ¿EL Kane? ¿El nuevo Leo Di Caprio (2)?-

-¡El mismo!-

-¡Te felicito!-

-¡Y el premio es para cuatro!-

-¿Eh?-

-Son entradas para su última película, "Ascendencia", y hay cuatro entradas: una para Kane, por supuesto- Salima empezó a soñar con el encuentro- y él llegará y veremos la película y entonces... –

-¿Salima?- preguntó Akari- estamos en la escuela-

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí!- Salima volvió a la realidad- Otra entrada para mí, otra para ti y otra para alguien que te quiera acompañar, es en seis días-

-Mamá y papá están ocupados por toda la semana, creo que invitaré a alguien del curso-

-¿Qué tal a Kai?- preguntó Salima con voz algo malintencionada-Te llevas muy bien con el chico de hielo... –

-¡Buena idea!- respondió alegremente- iré a decírselo ahora mismo- buscó con la mirada hasta que vio a Kai- ¡Kai! ¡Ven un momento por favor!-

Kai se acercó inexpresivamente. Salima se quedó muda, no esperaba eso.

-Tenemos entradas para ver "Ascendencia" y nos falta uno ¿Quieres venir? Nos divertiremos mucho, Salima también va con acompañante... –

-De acuerdo- dijo Kai, adusto.

-En seis días, es el próximo sábado a las seis de la tarde-

-Si me dan permiso, iré. Gracias- y se retiró.

-No puedo creer lo que hiciste... – Salima estaba atónita- invitaste al chico de hielo y él aceptó... –

-Sí, decidí cambiar de táctica: en vez de evitarlo, voy a intentar hacerme su amiga. Necesitará a alguien que lo apoye mientras esté en Japón-

-

La semana pasó velozmente, como si alguien hubiera acortado las horas a minutos y los días a horas. El sábado siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaban todos, y sobre todo Salima, ya que Kane (3) era el comentario de todo el país juvenil, especialmente femenino.

A las seis menos cuarto del sábado Akari llegó a la puerta del cine. Salima la esperaba allí, impaciente. Kai llegó cinco minutos después, pero manejando él mismo en una Raylight, la moto heredera de la mítica versión 2001 de la K 1200 LT de BMW, nunca superada hasta entonces, de color negro con detalles plateados. "Una moto lujosa pensada para la comodidad" se acordó Salima que le había dicho su padre, fanático de las motos(4). Las chicas se sorprendieron cuando llegó, ya que Salima se emocionó pensando que era Kane, porque Kai usaba casco.

-Buenas noches Akari, buenas noches Salima- las saludó adustamente, luego de sacarse el casco. Estaba vestido a la moda, pero su expresión no cambiaba. Las chicas se quedaron mudas.

-Buenas... noches- alcanzó a articular Akari.

-¿Ya ha llegado Kane?- preguntó Kai.

-¿Cómo sabes que iremos con él? ¿Y cómo sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo habértelo dicho- notó Salima.

-Lo publicaron en muchos sitios de Internet, fue sencillo averiguarlo. Me sorprende que no haya periodistas por aquí. Deben esperar a la salida o deben venir con él-

-Ah- respondió Salima, algo decepcionada- ¿Esa Raylight es tuya?-

-Me la regalaron-

-¿Quién?-

-Kane ya llegó- respondió Kai, mirando hacia la esquina. Una Ferrari avanzaba lentamente, rodeada de periodistas. El auto estacionó cerca de donde estaban ellos tres, y Kane descendió.

Kane descendió, y de inmediato una nube de periodistas y fotógrafos se apuraron a rodearlo. Kane sonreía, acostumbrado a los falsees de las cámaras (5)

-Señores, por favor, tengo un compromiso... – les decía a los periodistas, pero ellos no le hacían caso. Las cámaras no necesitaban el anticuado flash, sino que capturaban la imagen con o sin luz, y luego se elegía el nivel de luminosidad. Kane se dirigió hacia el grupo en cuando los vio, cosa que demoró bastante tiempo, ya que a pesar de ser alto, los periodistas lo acosaban constantemente.

-Supongo que tú debes ser Salima... – dijo, dirigiéndose a Salima- es todo un placer conocerte- y le dio la mano. Salima la estrechó con timidez. Entonces Kane (6) se fijó en Kai.

-¿Tú eres Kai Hiwatari?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a él- He oído hablar mucho de ti... – le dio la mano, a lo que Kai correspondió adustamente. Los fotógrafos asediaban al grupo- ¿La señorita Salima es tu novia?- Salima se puso más colorada que un tomate.

-No, sólo soy un compañero de su clase, vengo como acompañante de su amiga Akari-

-¿Akari Kikoku? ¿Dónde está?- buscó con la mirada hasta que la encontró- Es un gran honor estar aquí con dos de los futuros genios de la humanidad más prometedores de la historia... –

Y así siguió por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta que eran las seis y media. Tomó a Salima de la mano, con indiferencia, y sin dejar de mirar a la otra pareja, entraron en el cine. Kai seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre, pese a que muchos periodistas ahora lo enfocaban a él en vez de a Kane.

-

Los periodistas debieron permanecer en la entrada a la sala, pero se quedaron esperando afuera. La película no había empezado; no iban a perderse la oportunidad que una estrella se perdiera su propia película en un cine de Japón.

Salima estaba embobada con Kane, pero él no parecía tan interesado en ella como ella en él. No dejaba de mirar a Kai, y de tanto en tanto a Akari, pero Kai era su centro de atención. Se sentaron en una fila media, especialmente hechas para ellos con bordes dorados y almohadones especiales.

Salima se sentó a la derecha de Kane, que se sentó en una de las sillas del medio, Akari en la otra central y Kai en la de la izquierda. Kane se mostró un tanto molesto por esto, pero no dijo nada. El cine estaba vacío.

La película empezó. El nombre de Kane aparecía justo antes que el título, en letras más grandes. La película era de terror, en donde Kane, que hacía de Marcos Teller, era el descendiente número cien de un vampiro que lo quería de heredero. El final era triste, ya que ambos morían (7).

Salima se aferraba al brazo de Kane, pero él no le hacía caso y miraba de tanto en tanto a Kai y en una o dos ocasiones a Akari. Kai miraba con indiferencia la película, y cuando terminó, esperó que Kane se levantara primero para ayudar a Akari a levantarse, tendiéndole la mano. Kane hizo lo mismo con Salima, pero con poca gracia.

-

-Llevaré la señorita Salima a su casa- dijo Kane cuando estaban por salir- se lo ha ganado-

Los periodistas volvieron a asediarlos, pero Kai y Akari no aparecían. Kane ayudó a subir a Salima al auto y quiso dedicarles una sonrisa a Akari y a Kai antes de subir, pero no los encontraba. Al final subió al auto, un tanto molesto.

Los reporteros se retiraron, y Kai salió de la oscuridad de las butacas del cine. Para evitar publicidad, le había dicho a Akari que se quedaran adentro esperando, sin tomarse de la mano.

-Dime Akari- empezó Kai- ¿crees que los vampiros existan todavía?-

-¿Eh?- Akari sabía que no era posible que existiera alguno, en especial después de los sucesos de 1945, pero la pregunta de Kai la hizo dudar- Creo que existieron antes, pero no creo que, si aún queda alguno, sea poderoso-

Kai la miró con sus ojos azules. Eran algo lúgubres. Las luces del cine volvieron a encenderse y salieron a la noche.

Entonces Akari recordó; no tenía quien la llevara. Sus padres estaban muy ocupados y no podrían salir de su trabajo ahora.

-Yo te llevaré- dijo Kai de repente, como adivinando sus pensamientos.

-

Kai condujo a Akari hacia donde estaba su moto. Abrió un compartimiento, sacó un casco rojo y se lo dio a Akari. Se puso el suyo y l invitó a subir. Luego subió él. Ya no se daba el permiso por edad, sino por madurez. A partir de los diez años ya podías hacer el examen (8).

Akari no le dijo su dirección, pero antes que empezara a darle indicaciones, Kai arrancó. Sus movimientos eran precisos. No iban muy rápido, pero Akari pudo ver que Kai parecía saber por dónde iba. Se empezó a preocupar. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera...?

-Está en el sitio de la escuela, por si sucede alguna emergencia. Cuando me inscribieron ví tus datos en la computadora- respondió Kai de inmediato.

-¿Lees la mente?-

-Ya llegamos-

-¿Eh?- Akari miró a la vereda. Estaban en su casa- ¡Ah!-

-Te agradezco que me hayas invitado, no salgo mucho- Kai había bajado de la moto y ayudó a Akari a descender.

Kai acompañó a Akari a la puerta. Por primera vez, Akari creyó ver que Kai sonreía.

-Buenas noches- dijo Akari, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kai- Eres todo un caballero-

Kai se mostró sorprendido, y el fantasma de una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse. Pero el llamado de una de las empleadas de la casa de Akari la devolvió a la realidad; Kai saludó y volvió a su moto, perdiéndose en la noche.

-

-

Demoré, pero aquí está el capítulo. Uf, esta semana y la anterior fueron FATALES. Ayer tuve dos parciales, uno a la mañana y otro a la tarde, y hoy sábado tuve otro a la mañana... Para peor, como era largo, no llegué a clases de armas de corte (y ya estoy para amarillo... a las cuatro clases, según el profe) que es lo que más me gusta de Pa-Kua. Pero me dije que HOY actualizaba todo, porque sino iba a explotar de tensión.

Este fue el capítulo con más aclaraciones de todos lo de éste Fic, y creo que de todos los que he escrito. Es para que no extrañen mi comentarios al pie, ¿vishte?

(0) En mi país hay una revista llamada Súper Pop, y para remedar...

(1) ...y como nadie los pone en los Fics... Papel secundario, pero figura.

(2) O el muchacho guapo de su preferencia

(3) El nombre original era Aaron Mishtal.

(4) Le pregunté a un fan de las motos cuál era la mejor moto (en ése momento) que se podía comprar con toda la plata del mundo y me dijo esta. La verdad, no entendía nada de motos (pido disculpas si ofendo a alguien con esto)

(5) Párrafo original: "Era un chico de diecisiete años, alto, de pelo largo a rayas negras y blancas hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, ojos azules y vestía como una estrella en la noche de entregas de los Teenchoice awards"

(6) Sí, a mí también se me ocurrieron "cositas Yaoi" pero no da para esta pareja... No en ÉSTE Fic...

(7) Este (mal) argumento fue un (fallido) intento de cuento cuando empezaba a escribir. Quedó inconcluso, por cierto.

(8) Y aún no aprendí a manejar ni el auto ni la moto (¡pero con el auto no me caía!)

**Sky d**: De nada, es un gusto contestar tus rewiews. Ah, no sabés como me subís el ego, pero me gusta que me digan eso (sos el primero que lo decís) Siiiiiiiiiiiii, leer es un placer, es uno de los más grandes placeres que existen en éste mundo. No te preocupes, yo ando bastante seguido por allí, así que ya nos vamos a ver. Uselo nomás, le doy mi permiso y me siento muy honrada de poder ayudar a alguien (y que mis cuentos gusten tanto!)

**Dayiah belseb**: Me alegra que este fic os guste. Así que vuestra efusividad es vuestra forma de dar ánimos? OO Okey. Y gracias! Tengo una página donde están algunos capítulos y cuantos, si querés te la paso después. Ya os agregué a mi MSN.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: Y eso que lo escribí hace tres años, pensé en modificarlo muchas veces, así que el final va a ser distinto. Disculpa la demora, es que tuve muuuuuchos parciales y finales.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	6. Día gris

6: Día gris

-

-

A la mañana siguiente, un día gris y frío, amaneció nublado, amenazando lluvia. Kai (1) seguía tan indiferente como siempre, y parecía que la noche anterior no hubiera existido nunca. Se lo notaba algo cansado. En la primer hora de clase, Ética, debían formar parejas para un trabajo. Salima era la pareja de Kai, Rei era la de Akari y Richard quedó con otra chica.

A decir verdad, nadie estaba muy contento con su pareja. A Akari le hubiera gustado hacer el trabajo con Kai, pero Rei no era un mal compañero (2). Richard estaba que echaba chispas. Todavía recordaba el incidente de la semana anterior. Salima estaba soñando con la noche pasada, pese a que Kane la había dejado en la vereda de la casa de Salima y no le había dicho ni adiós. Y a Kai le daba lo mismo, fuera cual fuera su pareja.

La hora transcurrió sin mayores incidentes, a excepción de las miradas electrizantes de Richard hacia Kai. Cuado sonó el timbre, fue uno de los últimos en salir, mirando con odio Kai.

En la segunda hora, el profesor Kerek tomaba lecciones teóricas y prácticas. Se acercaban los exámenes de computación y quería que sus alumnos estuvieran preparados. Ésta vez Akari y Kai fueron juntos como pareja de trabajo. Kai se veía un poco cansado, y su compañera de asiento lo notó.

-Kai, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Estoy un poco cansado, nada más-

- ¿No quieres que llame al profesor?-

-No, no será necesario-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, déjalo así, en sólo cuestión de tiempo- pero se lo notaba muy cansado. Akari jamás lo había visto así.

-

Cuando sonó el timbre, Kai se levantó con dificultad, mucho después que el profesor se retirara. Parecía estar solo, pero él sabía que no era así. Había alguien más. Cuando Kai se disponía a salir, ése alguien intentó tomarlo del hombro, pero Kai se dio vuelta y le tomó la muñeca antes que lo tocara.

-Así que el afeminado (3) está cansado hoy... era Richard.

-¿Qué deseas?- preguntó el otro, dándose vuelta.

-Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas. Desde que llegaste todo ha ido de mal en peor. Vete y no te romperé la nariz-

-Mi tutor quiso que yo viniera aquí, y sólo él tiene la decisión sobre qué hacer con mi educación. Si quieres, habla con él-

Richard explotó. Intentó pegarle un puñetazo a Kai en el rostro; pero Kai evitó el golpe y retrocedió unos pasos.

-¡FEELMAN!- gritó el profesor Kerek- A dirección, ahora. No quiero protestas- Richard obedeció de mala gana -Creo que es mejor que vayas a la enfermería por si las dudas- le dijo a Kai.

-Estoy bien- respondió este debo volver a clases-

Pero cuando quiso caminar, tropezó y cayó en los brazos del profesor, inconsciente.

-

-¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber Akari al ver un grupo de alumnos en la puerta del aula de Biología, la materia siguiente a computación ése día.

-Que Richard dio el golpe de gracia, literalmente- le respondió Rei- Trató de pegarle otro puñetazo a Hiwatari. Feelman está en dirección y Hiwatari en la enfermería... 

Akari no escuchaba. Iba corriendo directamente a la enfermería. Si algo le pasaba a Kai, no se lo perdonaría. Ella debió haberle avisado al maestro y no lo había hecho.

Cuando llegó, le preguntó al profesor Kerek -que estaba allí- el estado de Kai.

-Creo que fue la gota que derramó el vaso, está agotado, pero no por el golpe... François dice que necesita reposo-

Entonces la enfermera François apareció. Era una mujer francesa de unos veinte años, gordita y de rostro aplanado, pero agradable. Su piel era un poco morena, y su pelo completamente negro y enrulado (4)

-Ya hemos llamado al tutor del paciente, está en camino- les informó- parecía muy angustiado-

¿Acaso él debería tener otra actitud frente a esto? pensó Akari, pero no dijo nada.

-

-No me importa lo que haya pasado, señores, pero ésta es mi hora y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que termine- decía la profesora Satsuki, la profesora de Biología, cuando los alumnos empezaron a preguntar por Kai. Ella era una mujer de pelo largo y negro hasta la mitad de la espalda, de rostro hermoso y excelente figura, pero quien sabe porqué, le encantaba ser mala. Parecía una bruja joven, oculta tras una máscara angelical. Siempre se vestía como si fuera a una fiesta de gala o a un desfile en París (5).

-Pero señorita- empezó Salima- no está bien que dejemos solo a un compañero así... 

-Señorita Salima- casi le gritó la docente, irguiéndose amenazadoramente- Ésta es MI hora y YO soy la profesora. Y si sigue con ése comportamiento tan rebelde, deberá retirarse a la dirección. No crea que porque es extranjera (6) recibirá un trato especial. Ahora lo único importante es la biología- se dio vuelta y terminó de escribir en el pizarrón, teniendo bien cuidado de no manchar su vestido negro.

-Pero...  empezó Salima, pero la interrumpió la profesora.

-Muy bien, señorita Salima, ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar, escríbalo. Saquen una hoja. Tema: las características biológicas de los seres humanos. Tema 1: quiero un informe completo- señalando la fila de Salima- del cuerpo humano, con todo lo dado hasta ahora. Tema 2: diferencias de los humanos con el resto de los seres vivos. Tienen cuarenta minutos, a partir de ahora-

-

-¡No es justo!- exclamaba Rei en la hora del almuerzo- ¡Nos tomó una prueba porque nos preocupamos por Hiwatari! Así no nos dan ganas de estudiar Biología-

-Es una amargada...  decía Salima- Si tuviera otro carácter hasta podría llegar a _quererla_, pero así...  sacudió la cabeza.

-No es tu culpa- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y un muchacho se sentó a su lado. Era Richard- sino la de esa afeminado de Hiwatari-

Salima estaba roja y miró para otro lado. Rei no lo notó.

-No es cierto. Tú le pegaste primero ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-

-Desde que él llegó todo me ha salido mal, y ha pasado últimamente de mal a peor. Lo detesto-

-¿Por casualidad no será que te gusta Akari?- Salima se dio vuelta y miró primero a Rei y después a Richard- Ella se preocupa mucho por él... 

-¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO NADA!- gritó el pelirrojo, levantándose de un salto, tomando su bandeja con el almuerzo y sentándose en una mesa vacía.

-Le gusta- dijo Rei cuando no los podía oír- aunque trate de ocultarlo, yo sé que le gusta Akari-

-¿Cómo?- se le escapó a Salima.

-Fíjate que ella siempre intenta ayudar a todos, pero ése Kai es realmente carismático. Hasta a mí me llama la atención. Y Richard se pone muy violento cuando él está cerca-

-Ah- atinó a decir Salima.

-

Una limusina negra estacionó en la entrada del Instituto Nacional. De ella descendió un hombre de pelo violeta, extremadamente pálido y de rostro un tanto extraño, que corrió hasta la escuela. Su ropa es la de un ejecutivo.

-¿Dónde está Kai?- le pregunta a la directora, en cuanto llega al despacho de ella.

-Se encuentra en la enfermería, lo llevaré hacia allá- le responde Xerina.

-¡Kai!- exclamó el hombre en cuando entró a la enfermería, corriendo hacia él -¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Estoy bien... 

-Tenemos que ir a casa ahora- Kai lo miró- Sí, debes ir ahora, no estas en condiciones de seguir el resto del día- y entonces notó a Akari, quien estaba sentada frente a la puerta abierta- Tú debes ser Akari Kikoku- le dijo, con una expresión alegre en el rostro- es todo un placer conocerte. Yo soy Borcloff Balkov (7) Kai habla mucho de ti-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí. Deberías ir a visitarnos algún día-

-Este... 

-El paciente debe reposar- los interrumpió François -ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Que no haga esfuerzos hasta mañana-

-Gracias, señorita- le respondió el mayor, haciendo que la enfermera se sonrojara- Vámonos, Kai ¿puedes caminar? El auto está en la puerta de la escuela-

Borcloff casi cargó a Kai hasta que pudo ponerse en pie. Se alejaron hacia el vehículo, caminando con lentitud. Algunos alumnos se pegaban a las ventanas para verlos. Era la primera vez que veían al tutor de Kai.

Ahora no solo estaba nublado: había una niebla espesa, y empezó a lloviznar. Kai y Borcloff al fin lograron llegar a la limusina, pero antes de entrar, Kai miró directamente a los ojos de Akari. Ella estaba en la ventana de la enfermería en donde antes estaba él, y los había seguido con la mirada todo ése tiempo. Pese a la distancia, sabía que la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Pero el tutor debió notarlo, porque a los pocos segundos, desvió la mirada y se metió al vehículo, que se alejó por la calle.

Tocó el timbre del recreo, y muchos alumnos y alumnas salieron a preguntarle a Akari qué había pasado. Ella, sin embargo, permaneció callada hasta el final del día. Ni siquiera Salima lograba penetrar su silencio.

-

En todas las horas siguientes, Akari no prestó atención, por primera vez, a las lecciones. Miraba su carpeta muy concentrada, como si en ella encontrara la respuesta a sus interrogantes. Por lo menos ya había conocido a Borcloff Balkov: no se lo imaginaba tan pálido, pero era menos... deslucido (8) de lo que pensaba.

Pero, sin embargo, cuando él había estado cerca, había sentido una energía extraña... Similar a la de Kai, pero era muy diferente a la vez... No sabía qué pensar.

-

-

Capítulo que no adelanta mucho, pero aquí está. El siguiente capítulo va a ser el mas corto de todos, y casi se podría decir que es relleno, así que si lo publico, será modificado casi en su totalidad.

(1) Por si no lo dije antes, el nombre original del protagonista es Jôel Vernabsker, y la descripción original en el primer capítulo es esta: Todos se levantaron un poco de sus asientos, pero cuando vieron entrar al nuevo integrante más de uno estuvo a punto de caerse de la sorpresa: el largo pelo del nuevo estudiante era azul. Lo tenía hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, atado en una coleta, casi totalmente envuelta en una cinta de lino, exceptuando la punta inferior, de donde salía un poblado mechón. El uniforme le quedaba bien, pese a que su contextura era mas bien flaca. Su flequillo desmechado la caía sobre los lentes que cubrían unos ojos tan azules como su pelo. Su rostro era un poco alargado, pálido e inexpresivo. Nadie sabía qué decir Sé que debía haberlo puesto en el primer capítulo, pero lo pongo ahora.

(2) Rei no es un mal compañero: ¡Es todo un potro! (entiéndase chico MUY guapo, papacito, bello, hermoso... bueno, reo que ya me entendieron) Y no, Lady K, no me gusta Rei. ¡Me encanta!

(3) ¿Afeminado? ¿KAI? Bue, quizás un poquito en la primera serie... Y mucho en la segunda (Dios mío, parecía un TRAVESTI con todas las letras)

(4) Este es el retrato fiel de una de mis compañeras de clase, una chica buenísima y que quiero mucho.

(5) esta es una combinación de dos de mis profesoras. Una era tan, pero TAN insoportable, que tuve más de un encontronazo con ella. Su lógica era la siguiente: si no eres parte de mi familia, no eres perfecto La otra era una abogada que nos enseñaba ética, que iba vestida como ejecutiva europea y le decía a los alumnos que borraran el pizarrón porque no quiero que se me arruine la ropa Sin comentarios.

(6) En el original el nombre de ésta chica era Lila del Monte, y venía de España.

(7) No me acuerdo bien el apellido!!! Pero el nombre sí es así.

(8) Bueno, en realidad lo encontró algo atractivo (pero con Kai al lado, es un sapo)

**Sky d**: Grachie a vois por dejarme rewiews. Cuando guste os presto mis historias, me dio mucho ánimo el saber que a alguien le parecieron interesantes mis cuentos.¿Si Kai puede leer la mente? Eso queda en duda, pero ya se verá por qué tiene ésos poderes.

**Chibi Kaisie**: Esa escena la hice con un personaje que estaba basado en Kai Hiwatari, así que me dije "ma, sí, lo pongo y que sea lo quie Dios quiera" Kai es mucho más famoso que Kane, porque Kane es como in idol- singer: chicas (por lo general son mujeres) que no pasan más allá del hit del momento y que desaparecen a los pocos meses. Pero Kai es hijo adoptivo de un importante empresario a nivel mundial, no lo iban a dejar pasar así como así...

**Damika Hiwatari**: Hola chica! por supuesto que te recuerdo. No te prepcupes, yo estaba con lso finales y parciales d ela facultad, y ni ahí podía actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por los halagos y nos vemos pronto!

**Dayiah belsebú de maxwell**:Este fic ya esté terminado y tiene segunda parte, así que no te preocupes. Publico mas o menos una vez por semana, así que no desesperes.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	7. Un misteriosa invitación

ADVERTENCIA: éste capítulo NO me gustó, pero después decidí ponerlo. Este capítulo quizás les resulte insulso y falto de gracia, pero quiero que lean cuál fue mi primer intento de libro tal cual fue escrito. Si este capítulo les parece fuera de lugar, de relleno o sin sentido, comprenderé.

-

7: Una misteriosa invitación

-

-

El lunes Kai no fue a la escuela. Tampoco el martes o el miércoles. El jueves llegó, pero se lo notaba mucho más exhausto que antes. Sus ojos se veían opacos, y pese a que en las horas de clase seguía siendo el mejor, eso no disminuía la lastimera visión que daba.

Richard había sido transferido a otra aula, lejos de la anterior. Se había mandado muchas últimamente, y habían sido flexibles con él, pero se había pasado. Ya le habían dado el aviso: una falta más y será expulsado.

Akari estaba preocupada por Kai. Su cansancio iba en aumento día tras día. Ya era noviembre y la nieve caía copiosamente sobre Japón. Muchos esperaban diciembre con ansia, ya que tendrían vacaciones de una semana sin tener que tocar los libros. Jugarían con la nieve y comerían las comidas típicas de sus países de origen sin culpa.

A fines de mes, el 28 de noviembre, Kai casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Seguía rindiendo, pero con gran esfuerzo. Las exigencias escolares no eran tantas como para dejarlo en ése estado.

Cuando más se preguntaba Akari qué le pasaba, él menos la miraba.

-

Entonces sucedió algo extraño; ella recibió una invitación del Cristal Aqua, un club famoso por su elitismo. Muy pocos de los compañeros de Akari lo habían visto por dentro. Decían que era maravilloso, pero la mayoría de los socios eran demasiado orgullosos.

La invitación era para el 30 de noviembre. Akari estaba emocionada e intrigada a la vez. La tarjeta decía que en el hall de entrada lo esperaría su pareja. Los padres de Akari dudaron un poco, pero cuando vieron que era el Cristal Aqua, se disiparon todas sus dudas. Ése era un club extremadamente famoso y muy respetable. La gente que concurría allí era un poco egocéntrica, pero respetable.

Akari pensaba quién podría ser su acompañante. Richard era muy impulsivo, estaba muy enojado por Kai. Kai no podría mantenerse en pie cinco minutos seguidos. Rei no era el tipo de persona que iba allí. Y así siguieron desfilando por su cabeza todas las probabilidades, desechada una tras otra.

Así pasaron los dos días restantes, entre dudas y preparativos. Akari se pondría un vestido de invierno rojo escarlata, largo hasta los pies y ceñido al cuerpo, con cuello y puños de piel gris. Llevaría una cadena de cristal alrededor de la cintura, con una punta colgando, al final de la cual había una mariposa, también de cristal. Las sandalias serían rojas, las medias blancas y llevaría una pulsera de plata en una mano. Se peinaría con dos trenzas que se unirían atrás de la cabeza, formando una especia de media cola. (1)

-

Cundo llegó el día, Akari se empecinó en ponerse bonita, pese a que algo le preocupaba. Siempre había querido ver a ése club por dentro, y pensó que cuando llegara la hora sentiría algo, pero no experimentaba la alegría que pensaba. ¿Sería por su pareja misteriosa? Sí, debía ser eso. Pero tenía una extraña sensación...

-Akari, hija, vas a llegar tarde- le avisó su madre, Kumiko.

-Sí, mamá, ya me voy- le respondió ella. Miró el reloj: eran las ocho y media, y la invitación era a las nueve. Tardarían media hora en llegar, así que terminó de maquillarse, tomó el abrigo de piel que le prestara su madre, y salió de su habitación.

-

El club Cristal Aqua estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba ubicada en el campo privado de un particular, con buen gusto, según decían. Cuando Akari llegó, se maravilló; era realmente enorme. Mucho más que la escuela. Parecía una enorme mansión iluminada en un baile de navidad. Pero no era nada en comparación al campo que tenía por jardín. Un cuarto era un jardín con plantas de todo el mundo y todas las estaciones –ahora cubierto por un invernadero- y el resto era un campo de hípica, polo, tenis y esgrima, amén de una especie de bosque artificial de un kilómetro de lado, mínimo.

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta de la Ferrari de Akira, el padre de Akari. La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la enorme puerta. En el hall de entrada estaba su acompañante misterioso, y Akari se llevó una gran sorpresa:

¡Era Esteban, su amigo de la infancia durante toda la primaria! Se había escrito tantas cartas y mails que ya casi había perdido la cuenta desde que él había regresado a su Irlanda natal. Estaban juntos desde primer grado, pero los padres de Esteban decidieron que terminara sus estudios en las secundarias de Irlanda. Eran muy buenos amigos a pesar de la distancia. Esteban era alto y de piel blanca, pelo rubio corto al estilo Di Caprio, ojos marrones y la cara un poco redonda.

-Es todo un honor volverla a ver, señorita Kikoku- dijo él, haciendo una inclinación.

Akari sonrió y le hizo otra inclinación, tras lo cual rieron ambos. Esteban tomó a su amiga del brazo y la llevó hasta la sala principal. Estaba lleno de gente de todo el mundo, y algunos hablaban en idiomas que Akari no conocía.

Pero había alguien que no participaba de la reunión; alguien que prefería estar detrás del cortinado, en las sombras, espiando a la parejita. Los observaba hablar, divertirse con otras personas de su edad, los observaba bailar... Pero sobre todo a Akari. Ésa chica era la que le interesaba, y su interés se acrecentó cuando decidieron irse afuera a hablar.

La sombra los siguió, sentándose en un banco cercano al del Akari y Esteban. Un seto los separaba, pero se podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban.

En un principio hablaron sobre su vida en general, y entre todo eso, Esteban preguntó de pronto:

-Akari ¿ya tienes novio o no sabes cuál elegir? ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-

Akari se ruborizó. No esperaba ésa pregunta. Luego respondió.

-Es que... no estoy muy segura, pero hay un chico de pelo azul. Es muy serio, su historia es muy triste, pero es todo un genio. No sé qué hace en la escuela, pero es alguien muy agradable aunque un poco frío. No sé, es como si no debiera tener sentimientos o algo por el estilo... –

-¿Te gusta?-

-Es un buen chico, y es muy amable, pero tiene algo... no sé, algo especial, es como si no fuera... – pero Esteban la interrumpió.

-¿Humano?- Akari se sorprendió- Tú sabes perfectamente que tú y yo no lo somos, pero, aún así, nos llevamos bien. Si él no es humano, no importa. Te doy mi autorización para que seas su novia-

-¿Tú me das tu autoriz...?- y luego se lanzó hacia Esteban- ¡Tramposo! ¡Dijimos que era sólo una broma! ¡Sólo jugábamos a ser novios!-

-¿Él es uno de nosotros?- preguntó Esteban, esquivándola.

-No, no... exactamente, eso es lo raro de él- Akari se veía un tanto deprimida- Él está mas cerca de la oscuridad que de la luz, y él mismo me lo dijo, pero es como si no correspondiera, como si lo hubieran metido a la fuerza en ése bando... –

-Entonces, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-

-Con tu autorización o sin ella, lo ayudaré. He intentado penetrar su coraza, y he descubierto algo... – y puso a Esteban al tanto de los recuerdos y conversaciones de Kai.

-Pero prométeme que no dirás nada de esto a nadie- le dijo Akari cuando terminó.

-Prometido, no lo diré- contestó Esteban, bastante sorprendido- Pero no se me ocurre de qué raza pueda ser... –

-Creo que no lo sabrás, su energía es diferente a todas a las que estamos acostumbrados. Tal vez se trate de una nueva raza, algo nuevo, pero su actitud no es maligna, sino más bien algo oscuro forzadamente, y eso le está quitando energía... -

La sombra se apartó del seto. Ya sabía lo que quería saber. Ésa chica era realmente algo especial y apropiado para sus planes, y todo iba aún mejor de lo que planeaba...

Borcloff Balkov (2) salió de las sombras y se dirigió hasta otro seto, donde desapareció.

-

-

(1) No tenía mucha imaginación para vestirla, y salió así.

(2) ESTE FUE EL GRAN ERROR!!!! Shigeru Igarashi era el nombre original, pero aquí hubo un error. Sepan disculpar.

**M. G.**: Relea cuanto quiera, muchacha. Eso de cambiar el tiempo... Es que fue el primer libro que escrib�, sabràs entender, fue hace casi cuatro años. En Japòn se va a la escuela los sàbads tambièn, así es. De hehco, Ebangleion fue una d elas inspiraciones para hacer esto. Dark Angel -cuando lo pasaban- era una de mis series favoritas- Alguien petizo es alguien de baja estatura, pero no precisamente enano. Robot es algo totalmente metàlico, sin nada "vivo". Androide es algo màs humano, y Cyborg es un humano "robotizado" De hecho, de aqu� saliò la idea de Web. En mi mundo todo se puede. Kane està con quien tiene mas fama, no me salio màs buenito. Si no soportàs el calor, entonces esto te va a matar: llegamos a los 45 grados y después casi a los cincuenta -si, 50 grados- Hasta el momento sos la que màs ha acertado, pero sigue leyendo...

**Chibi-Kaisie**: Pregunte cuanto quiera, señorita, su pregunta no molesta.

**Ayani**: Si, fue de relleno. No me enojo: solo lo aclaro.

**Tsugume-Tari**: si, asta el final, o casi, porque en el anteúltimo capítulo se revela quién y qué es Kai en realidad. No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que aporté una brisa fresca a este género. Chus!

**Damika hiwatari**: Este fue el primer intento de libro que hice, pero no el mejor (el segundo, dobde hablaba sobre las banshees fue mi gran éxito)

Este capítulo fue el más decepcionante que escribí. No me gusta y sigue sin gustarme, porque no aporta casi nada y ocupa espacio.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	8. Silencio

8:

-

-

Cuando Akari regreso el lunes, Kai estaba ausente. Él no apareció en toda la semana, y Akari se empezó a preocupar. El lunes siguiente llegó Kai, que casi no podía andar y dormitaba en los recreos.

Akari decidió hablarle. Se le acercó en el recreo e intentó despertarlo.

-Kai- comenzó suavemente¿estás despierto-

-A medias- respondió Kai, incorporándose- sólo estaba descansando-

-Dime Kai¿eres feliz? Con tu vida, es decir¿te gustaría ser de otra forma-

-No, así debo ser-

¿Eres feliz así-

Silencio.

Akari prefirió saltear la pregunta, dándola por respondida. El aula estaba desierta, nadie se quedaba en las aulas el recreo posterior al almuerzo.

-Tu tutor es algo especial... ¿Borcloff Balkov (1) se llama-

-Sí-

¿Es un buen tutor-

-Es el único tutor que tengo, me cuida mucho, no podría existir sin mí. Soy sus esperanzas y no debo defraudarlo-

¿Y las esperanzas son reciprocas o de un solo lado-

-Él me ha dado ciertos dones que de ninguna otra forma habría podido conseguir-

Silencio.

El timbre de entrada sonó, y con el bullicio de los alumnos entrando fue imposible seguir hablando. Kai casi no podía levantarse, pero igual debió ir a cambiarse para educación física (2), y Akari debía ir a la cancha de tenis. Era bastante buena en ése deporte, pero para todo hay una primera vez, y ésa fue la primera vez que a Akari le pegaba una pelota en pleno rostro por pensar en Kai (3).

-

Akari corrió a la salida, con una venda en su muñeca debajo del uniforme. Sabía cómo localizar a Kai fielmente. Había sido doloroso, pero valdría la pena. Llevaba la mochila porque las clases habían terminado, y quería alcanzar a Kai sin que los viera el acompañante misterioso del auto.

Los chicos de tercer año daban todos juntos la case, ya que había tres terceros; A, B y C. Richard estaba que echaba chispas, pero a profesora lo vigilaba, y no podía hacer nada. Como nevaba, se colocó el techo desplegable, especial para los días lluviosos o nevados, como ése. Los vestuarios estaban separados en tres, uno para cada grupo de años, y precisamente cuando Kai estaba por entrar al vestuario de tercero A, Akari lo llamó.

¡Kai¡KAI- Akari estaba agitada por la carrera, pero eso no la detuvo. Legó hasta donde estaba su compañero- Toma esto, es para ti-

Le entregó una cajita azul, redonda y pequeña, como para un anillo. Algunos chicos, cuatro o cinco, la mayoría ya había entrado en los vestuarios, tararearon la marcha nupcial.

Kai la abrió. Adentro había una cadenita dorada con un dije de cristal, con forma de esfera y un "relleno" blanco.

-Es porque no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños. Como has sido tan amable conmigo, pensé que debería dártelo ahora... –

-Estás cerca, estamos a diez y cumplo el veintitrés- le respondió Kai, poniéndose el regalo alrededor del cuello- Gracias-

-Prométeme una cosa- dijo Akari- nunca te lo saques-

Kai en principio parecía no comprender, pero luego asintió.

¡Hiwatari, entra o no tendrás tiempo para cambiarte- le gritó alguien desde el vestuario.

-Debo irme. Muchas gracias - dijo Kai, tan adustamente como siempre, segundos antes de entrar al vestuario.

-

-Vaya, vaya... – le decía Borcloff a Kai, cuando éste subió al vehículo –Te han hecho un regalo muy bonito, por lo visto- observaba el collar de Kai con interés.

-Sí, me lo acaban de regalar para mi cumpleaños-

Borcloff no preguntó quién, pero lo supuso.

-

A partir de ése día, pasaron dos días, pasaron cuatro, pasó una semana, y Kai no volvió a la escuela. La directora no sabía nada y ningún docente tenía idea de lo que pasaba, por lo que Akari decidió ir a visitar a Kai. La señal del collar era algo distante y confusa, y Akari no podía precisas su ubicación con exactitud. Debía estar en algún lugar del barrio Yume (4), pero no podía ir allá sin despertar sospechas. "Sentía" que el collar se quedaba allí durante todo el día, sin salir. Pero no podía precisar la localización exacta sin ir allá.

Akari entró clandestinamente –luego de agotar todas las opciones- en la base de datos del colegio, y se encontró con que la dirección que necesitaba se hallaba allí; pero cuando quiso volver a entrar, cinco minutos después, la página carecía de ése dato.

"Aquí pasa algo raro" pensó, y decidió ir inmediatamente a la dirección. Estaba en el barrio más exclusivo de todo Tokyo, y de todo Japón también. Sus habitaciones eran muy requeridas por todo famoso que pasara una estadía por el país.

Como sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, Akari decidió ir sola. Salió luego de arreglarse y bañarse, y tomó un taxi. Ya estaba anocheciendo. El conductor se sorprendió mucho cuando Akari le dijo la dirección, por lo que tuvo que repetírsela para que entendiera. Él hizo un gesto de "sobre gustos..." y arrancó.

-

La zona era de grandes edificios, vigilados por cámaras por todas partes. Akari se sintió un poco intimidada, pero decidió entrar. La señal del collar se hacía más clara, y pudo saber que estaba en uno de los últimos pisos. Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron y Akari caminó hacia el mostrador, donde un recepcionista organizaba unos papeles.

-Buenas tardes- empezó Akari- quisiera saber si aquí se hospeda Borcloff Balkov-

¿Señorita Kikoku- preguntó el recepcionista- La está esperando. Es en el último piso-

Akari estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué la estaba esperando, pero desistió al ver que el recepcionista atendía el teléfono y no la miraba. Subió al ascensor y se dirigió al último piso.

Era una residencia oscura, iluminada por luz artificial. Las paredes estaban peladas, sin un solo cuadro, y por un momento Akari pensó que se había equivocado. Era una habitación moderna y algo oscura, y estaba a punto de volver al ascensor cuando una puerta se abrió.

-Señorita Kikoku, el señor Balkov la espera- anunció una mucama rubia.

Akari en principio quedó un poco confundida, pero luego siguió a la mucama. Estaba vestida con una falda hasta las rodillas, y delantal y cofia blancas, pero sin puntillas. "Una moda algo rara" pensó Akari, pero igual la siguió por un pasillo hasta una biblioteca, en donde estaba sentado Borcloff Balkov, esperándola, sobre un sillón de alto respaldo. Miraba a su invitada como si le diera gusto verla (5).

-Bienvenida a mi humilde morada- la saludó amablemente –Siéntate por favor-

Le señalo otro sillón frente a él. Akari obedeció, pero ése hombre le daba una sensación extraña...

-Te agradezco mucho que hayas venido aquí- empezó Borcloff antes que ella pudiera hablar –Sé que vienes porque estás preocupada por Kai. Él está... un poco débil- escogió bien las palabras antes de hablar, y Akari supo que mentía, por lo menos relativamente –y está algo imposibilitado para concurrir a clases. Quería saber si tú intentabas verlo, me lo ha preguntado muchas veces- Akari no se lo esperaba -Quiero que sepas que él ya tiene un compromiso- siguió Borcloff- y que no puede estar enamorado de ti- lo dijo suavemente, pero Akari notó un tono extraño (¿de placer?) en su voz- él mismo lo sabe. No puede estar enamorado de ti-

-Disculpe, señor Balkov- lo interrumpió Akari- pero creo que ésa es una decisión de Kai. Son sus sentimientos y solamente él tiene derecho a elegir a quién amar. Usted no puede decirle a Kai que ame a tal o cual persona y que odie a otras. Ésas son sus decisiones-

Borcloff sonrió, sin despegar los labios, y se incorporó. Akari nunca había visto a alguien tan alto.

-Kai es algo muy especial, aún más que tú- le dijo a Akari- Mucho mas de lo que crees. Es mi única familia en todo el mundo, y yo soy su única familia. Ambos nos necesitamos. Él es el hijo que nunca pude tener, y yo soy el padre que él debería haber tenido-

¿Y dónde está Kai- Akari sentía que el collar estaba a su derecha.

Borcloff se dio vuelta. Las luces le daban un aspecto algo sombrío, con las manos atrás de la espalda.

-Sígueme- le dijo a Akari y salió por una puerta a la derecha de ella. Akari lo acompañó a través de una sala más oscura que la anterior, al final de la cual había una puerta. La señal era inconfundible. Borcloff la abrió.

Era una habitación blanca, con un escritorio con una computadora, una silla, una mesa de luz, el uniforme del colegio colgado de una percha cerca del armario, y una cama con sábanas blancas, sobre la cual estaba el collar de Kai.

-Eres inteligente, me sorprendiste- dijo Borcloff- pero la sangre de Siqui es muy difícil de conseguir hoy en día... eres diferente a mí, pero igual a la vez. No somos humanos, pero nuestros bandos son diferentes. Como Kai y tú, yo y Kai, tú y yo somos iguales pero muy diferentes... –

¿Qué le hizo a Kai- Akari "sintió" una energía maligna de Borcloff, pero aún era pronto para identificarla.

El sol se puso en ése momento. Akari pudo verlo bien. Se veía mucho más pálido que en la penumbra. Y entonces "sintió" correctamente la energía del ser que tenía adelante: no era posible, no podía serlo, ya habían sido exterminados hace tiempo, no era posible que él fuera un...

-Si- dijo Borcloff, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- lo soy. Te parecerá imposible, pero siempre que exista la oscuridad, existirá por lo menos uno de nosotros, y crearemos más... muchos más-

-Creí que se habían cazado todos en la Gran Caza del dos mil, pero por lo visto ustedes sobreviven a todo- dijo Akari.

-Los japoneses, los rusos y los alemanes serán excelentes cazadores de vampiros, pero demasiado orgullosos. El contrato jamás nos prohibía entrar luego del dos mil a los tres países Anti V, así que esperé pacientemente, hasta que caducó el plazo... –

¿No les bastó con Lilika? Gracias a ella lograron otros cinco mil años de tranquilidad... ¿O prefieren desambarizarla? Tal vez termina el trabajo que jamás debimos detener. Ahora veo claramente que no han aprendido nada-

¿Sabes nuestra historia- preguntó Borcloff con sorna- Pero por supuesto, los Kikoku fueron los que más difundieron esa... especie –

-Por supuesto- empezó Akari- Pero Kai no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre tú y Voltaire. Si tú y él no lograron terminar su fusión, Kai no tiene la culpa. Ni siquiera había nacido su padre cuando él... cuando se separaron. Si él, cuando era joven, no cumplió con lo que te había prometido, es algo que debes resolver con él. Y hacerle esto a Kai no te va a ayudar-

Borcloff sonrió, despegando los labios. Sus dos colmillos relucieron, pero Akari no retrocedió.

-Antes que hagas nada- comenzó el vampiro¿no quieres saber dónde y cómo está Kai-

-Ahora creo entender el porqué de su comportamiento... – comenzó Akari, pero Borcloff la interrumpió.

-Es alguien muy valioso para mí... -

-Jamás pensé que tú llegaras a hacerle esto a Kai, estaba tan preocupada por lo que le pas... - Akari se interrumpió.

¿Por lo que le pasara a Kai? No era necesario... Nos será muy útil... Mejor me acompañas-

¿Y si no quiero-

¿No te importa lo que le pase a Kai si no vienes-

Akari titubeó un instante. No podría derrotar a Borcloff ella sola, pero quería saber lo que le pasaba a Kai... Intentó hacer como que pensaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero en realidad les pasaba el mensaje a sus padres. Verían todo lo que ella vería y oirían todo lo que ella oiría.

Cuando terminó la conexión, Akari levantó la cabeza, decidida. Sus compatriotas de raza ya estarían viendo y oyéndolo todo, además de "sentir" su localización exacta, y los vampiros no tenían forma de saberlo. Si algo salí mal, ellos sabrían lo que pasaba, y Borcloff no sabía, como todo vampiro, que los Siquis tenían ése poder.

-Llévame a verlo- dijo al fin, con decisión.

-

Borcloff subió al auto, seguido de Akari. Ella sabía que no podía advertir a ningún humano de lo que pasaba, ya que no le creerían y no sabría lo que le pasaba a Kai. Y Borcloff no dejaría que Akari hurgara en sus recuerdos, así que cuando él le dijo que lo siguiera, Akari no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer.

Los vidrios no dejaban pasar la más mínima luz del exterior, aunque que en el barrio Yume eran muy potentes. Había una luz en el auto en el techo, no era muy brillante. Así Borcloff podría haber ido todos los días a...

-Lo sé, lo sé- Borcloff interrumpió sus pensamientos, como adivinándolos- así he acompañado a Kai todas las tardes a la entrada y la salida del colegio... Duermo poco, soy un ejecutivo muy trabajador-

Akari intentó no lanzarle una mirada de asco, y probó sentir hacia dónde se dirigían, pero la señal del collar ya era casi imperceptible; pronto dejó de sentirla. Borcloff sonrió pero no dijo nada, mirando directamente al frente.

-

Durante media hora, aproximadamente, siguieron viajando. Akari miró su reloj para comprobarlo, pero se le había descompuesto desde la hora aproximada en que entró a la sala donde la esperaba Borcloff. Al fin se detuvieron, y el chofer les abrió la puerta; primero a Borcloff y luego a Akari.

En principio, Akari creyó que debían estar equivocados en el lugar; estaban frente a una plantación grande, en la que se veía en la entrada el logo de Empresas Omega: la letra omega en violeta encerrada en un círculo blanco. Parecía muy próspera, y Borcloff entró por la puerta.

Akari sintió que algo enorme y metálico se extendía detrás de la puerta, y aquí retrocedió unos pasos, debajo de la tierra se extendía hasta donde pudiera sentir. Debía de ser un...

-Laboratorio secreto camuflado, es cierto- le dijo Borcloff, saliendo por la puerta- Ven, yo no muerdo- le sonrió.

Akari le dirigió una mirada de asco, pero le hizo caso y cruzó la entrada. Adentro estaba muy oscuro. Borcloff abrió otra puerta y tomó a Akari de la mano. Ambos traspasaron la puerta...

En un principio, Akari no pudo ver nada, ya que la luz era cegadora. Cuando pudo ver; casi se cae de la sorpresa; era como si el laboratorio del año 2085 estuviera allí. Los científicos andaban de aquí ara allá en sus sillas flotantes, estratégicamente diseñadas para no chocar, anotando algo en sus e-annotators, deslizando el e-pencil sobre ellos.

El laboratorio se extendía hacia arriba, y Akari notó que Borcloff la había soltado y que caminaba, a unos diez pasos de ella, hacia un científico.

-Queremos ver a Kai, ella es Akari Kikoku- se lo dijo en un tono de voz extraño, pero el científico asintió, dio media vuelta y los condujo hacia otra puerta.

Akari los siguió hasta el ascensor. Bajaron durante un rato que Akari se le hizo eterno. Al fin llegaron al piso que Borcloff quería, y descendieron. Akari estaba impaciente y preocupada a la vez. Quería ver qué le pasaba a Kai, pero a la vez, temía saberlo.

"Ya no hay marcha atrás" pensó Akari cuando Borcloff abrió una puerta mecánica al colocar sus dos manos en una ranura.

Parecía ser una pecera rectangular gigante de un acuario, pero del techo caían cables negros, parecían de computadora, que tapaban parcialmente una plataforma inclinada de espaldas a ellos. Akari empezó a entender, y quiso ver lo que suponía que vería. Corrió sin que Borcloff se lo impidiera hacia el otro lado de la "pecera" y se quedó helada.

Sobre la plataforma inclinada, con el traje que le había visto cuando entró a su memoria, que ahora lo conectaba a los cientos de cables de computadora, pálido como nunca lo había visto y aparentemente desmayado, estaba Kai.

-

-

(1) Nombre original: Shigeru Igarashi

(2) Y ya quisiera ver si sus piernas son tan musculosas como sus brazos... Yum � (babas)

(3) Recuerdo de las graciosas escenas de Sailor Moon.

(4) ¡Falta de imaginación! Otra prueba de que escribí esto hace años...

(5) No me gustaría estar sola con ése hombre en un lugar tan solitario...

Debo decirles que este fue el primer intento de escribir un libro, y hay muchas cosas que han cambiado. Esto representa mis ideas hace más de cuatro años, y no representa lo que pienso ahora: lo digo por si alguien se sorprende o se siente ofendido por lo que pasara en los siguientes (y últimos) dos capítulos. De hecho, este capítulo estaba reescrito en gran parte, pero el que iba a publicar desapareció misteriosamente y tuve que rescribirlo en algunas partes.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	9. Dark Webs

8: Dark Webs

-

-

¿Qué le sucede- preguntó Akari, luego del shock, pegándose al vidrio.

-Le falta energía. Nunca había estado así en toda su vida. Es la primera vez que le pasa... y muy probablemente la última-

¿Qué- exclamó Akari, dándose vuelta- No... no es posible-

-No creí que pasara tan tarde, de hecho, creí que sucedería en Estados Unidos, pero allí no había seres como tú... y obedeciendo una intuición algo disparatada, decidí traerlo a Japón. Y pasó. En un principio me negaba a creerlo, pero cuando te oí en el Cristal Aqua, supe que eras ese tipo de chica... -

¿Qué dice- Akari empezó a preocuparse, pero se recuperó de inmediato- No lo entiendo¿qué intenta decirme-

-Poco a poco empezó a perder energía... pero no era por deficiencia alimentaria o exigencias recargadas, sino porque no tiene sentimientos, como podrás haber apreciado. No los había necesitado hasta ahora, y creo que jamás los volverá a necesitar... (1)–

¿Cómo... como es posible-

¿Aún no lo adivinas- quiso saber Borcloff con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios- Él es el prototipo de un vampiro perfecto que sumirá al mundo en la oscuridad, para dar el siguiente paso nuestra la evolución...

"Pero un obstáculo eran sus inútiles sentimientos humanos, así que con la conexión a la web los traspasamos cada noche a un depósito, a la vez que le transmitimos toda la información directamente desde la Web... Supongo que ya sabrás que estuvimos allá por siete años¿no es cierto- Borcloff miraba a Kai con las manos atrás de la espalda, al lado de Akari.

"En un principio se resistió, pero cuando le recordamos los desagradables momentos de silencio que pasó por sus sentimientos hacia sus padres, dejó de luchar y el proceso fue más fácil. Llevó seis meses desprenderlo de todos sus sentimientos, pero al final lo logramos. El Kai sentimental, espiritual, todas ésas inutilidades que tienen los seres humanos... están encerrados en un espejo en Estados Unidos.

-No... es... posible... – balbuceó Akari- su energía está haciéndose cada vez más humana. Él no puede ser-

-Sí, lo es. Te daré algunos ejemplos, que me han gustado mucho... Pero primero debo contarte el resto de nuestra historia... –

"Decidí probar el poder de la semilla de lo que sería Kai, y usando otro niño, le ordené desaparecer el proyecto Omega, financiado por mí. Nadie sospecharía de eso, y nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. La tripulación estaba deliciosa... – Akari lo miró con asco y se alejó un poco del vampiro

"Luego, decidí probar a Kai un poco más tarde, en 1999; resolví demostrarle al mundo el poder de Kai, pero lo mantuve en secreto, no lo saben hasta ahora... El proyecto Red, o Darkness (o Dark Webs, como me gusta llamarlo) no estaba terminado, pero decidí derribar una avión en Argentina. Sería fácil; nadie respetaba los controles de nada allí (2)

-Pero eso es imposible- lo interrumpió Akari- ha pasado más de una década, y según mis cálculos, Kai debería tener... –

-Veinticinco años, por supuesto. Pero olvidas mi poder. La conexión pede transferir ciertos poderes o características, tanto físicas como psíquicas, como el don de ser siempre joven... Pero continuaré con nuestras hazañas- siguió, ante el asombro de Akari.

"El 31 de agosto cayó el avión. Kai no necesitaba ir a ése país para causar el 'accidente', sólo necesitaba conectarse a la web... Primero descompuso algunos controles, para que todo pareciera un error técnico; las cajas negras no fueron difíciles de descomponer luego, y por último, el cortocircuito final fue el golpe de gracia... Pero no murieron todos, fue una lástima, pero como prueba estaba bien.

"Más tarde, en el 2001, para celebrar nuestra ciudadanía, decidimos hacer algo más grande... Kai no había desarrollado todo su poder, pero era suficiente para el plan que tenía en mente... Debía ser algo más grande, que impactara y matara más... ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en septiembre del 2001? Eso me encantó. En la cúspide de su poder, deshacerme de su símbolo del poder... No me gusta los Estados Unidos, sólo permanecimos allí para terminar la conexión, y esperamos cuatro años más para ver si Kai se enamoraba, pero no funcionó...

Akari casi adivinó que la miraba. Borcloff tenía una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro. La miró durante unos momentos, y luego le habló a Kai a través del vidrio.

-Kai, levántate ahora-

Kai obedeció, luego que los cables se desconectaran y se escondieran en el techo. Akari no pudo verlo, pero suponía que el techo debía ser muy alto.

-Kai, esto es una orden directa, y espero que me obedezcas¿entendido- continuó Borcloff- Elimina a Akari-

¿Qué- exclamó Akari-

-Mi poder es mayor aún del que tú tienes... Y la tecnología dominará al ser humano en muy poco tiempo... Y para empezar, demostraré que el poder que poseemos es aún mayor que el que dan ésos inútiles sentimientos-

Kai se levantó de la plataforma. Su traje era brillante, y reflejando las luces. Su mirada era tan inexpresiva como siempre. Caminaba con algo de dificultad hacia el vidrio que los separaba. Cuando parecía que iba a chocar, atravesó la pared como si fuera un espejo de agua. Borcloff sonrió.

El laboratorio desapareció, al igual que el vampiro. Akari miró para los lados, y parecían estar en un castillo abandonado. Había algo que iluminaba el centro de la habitación, pero no alcanzaba a alumbrar las paredes. No había nadie a excepción de ellos dos. Borcloff había desaparecido.

Akari "sintió" que todo era real, que era material, pero que aún estaban en Japón. Sabía en donde estaba Borcloff, y miró para ése lado un segundo antes que apareciera detrás del vidrio. Estaba en una cabina individual, arriba a la izquierda de ella, con un tablero delante de él. Akari no pudo sentir mucho más, estaba empezando a cansarse. Siempre la cansaba el "sentir".

Borcloff sonreía. Colocó su mano sobre el tablero, y Kai, que tenía los ojos cerrados, miró a Akari.

-Empieza la batalla- dijo, y se elevó en el aire. Akari no quería empezar el ataque.

-Empieza tú, Kai- le ordenó Borcloff.

Kai abrió los ojos. Parecía más pálido de lo que era con ése traje. Levantó una de sus manos y de ella salieron cientos de cables de computadora negros que se orientaron directamente a Akari. Ella desapareció para reaparecer cerca del techo, pero los cables se orientaron hacia donde estaba ella.

¡Diosas de los Vientos- gritó Akari, apuntando a los cables con una mano. De su mano comenzaron a salir ráfagas de viento con formas semi humanas, como fantasmas. Formaron un escudo a su alrededor, y los cables no pudieron atravesarlo en la primera embestida. Pero decidieron juntarse para formar una gran punta, y girando, empezó a penetrar el escudo. Los seres que componían la defensa de Akari parecían hacer un gran esfuerzo, y durante unos segundos, pareció que iba a resistir y expulsar al ataque, pero los cables tomaron más impulso y rompieron el escudo. Los fantasmas de viento se desvanecieron. Akari tuvo que desaparecer nuevamente para no ser atravesada por el ataque.

-Ése es el poder de Kai, Siqui. El poder de las tinieblas(3)... – anunció Borcloff, cuando Akari reapareció, aún cerca del techo, pero lo más lejos posible de los cables.

"No puedo atacarlo" pensaba Akari "Está siendo controlado"

-No- le aclaró Borcloff. Su voz llegaba algo distorsionada por los parlantes- Él está en total conciencia de todo lo que sucede. Mi poder es mucho mayor al tuyo, estúpida Siqui... –

Kai hizo que los cables regresaran a su brazo. Lo bajó, y no se movió.

Akari prefirió flotar un poco más antes de bajar. Kai no la miraba. Tampoco la miró cuando los cables la atraparon por detrás. Akari desapareció, y reapareció cerca del techo. No quería herir a Kai, no _debía_ hacerlo.

Los cables desaparecieron, volviendo a Kai. Por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, Akari esperaba el siguiente movimiento, suspendida en el aire, mientras Kai estaba allá abajo, inmóvil. Akari había comenzado a pensar que no volvería a atacar cuando los cables salieron de las partes que no estaban iluminadas de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia ella. La envolvieron en una burbuja de cables negros, girando incansablemente. Se habían arrastrado lentamente a la oscuridad, esperando el momento para atacar.

-Ahora, elimínala- ordenó Borcloff.

Los cables dejaron de girar bruscamente. Empezaron a agitarse, mientras que Kai parecía cansado. Los cables no se movieron. Algo azul y cristalino parecía querer salir desde adentro de la burbuja.

-He dicho ahora- repitió Borcloff, con voz autoritaria y algo de enojo- Obedece-

La burbuja de cables empezó a abrirse, primero resistiendo, pero luego se vio claramente lo que lo empujaba. Unos seres humanoides, parecidos a fantasmas de sirenas, hechos completamente de agua, estaban intentando deshacer la esfera de cables. Luego de unos instantes, con un gran estrépito, la esfera se deshizo en los cientos de finos cables de los que estaba compuesto, y regresaron a Kai. Kai se tambaleó un poco y se tomó la cara con una mano antes de volver a mirar a Akari. Ella estaba en el medio del escudo formado por los seres acuáticos, y sus ojos habían cambiado; ahora parecían ser dos gemas de un color azul marino.

Kai recibió la orden de Borcloff en su cerebro, casi de inmediato "Atácala" le decía. Apuntó una de sus manos hacia Akari y de ella salieron cientos de cables, unidos como si fuera uno solo. Cuando estaban por tocar el hidro escudo, se dividió en cuatro partes, que rodearon al escudo. Los cables cambiaron de color, de negro a rojo, y comenzó a salir vapor donde se tocaba los cables con el escudo. Los seres acuáticos se movieron más rápidamente, haciendo que el vapor aumentara.

Kai lanzó otro ataque con su otro brazo. Otros cientos de cables se unieron como uno solo, para luego separarse en cuatro y rodear la esfera de agua. El vapor ya casi no dejaba ver nada.

Y pasó. En un principio, Kai creyó que todo el escudo se había evaporado, al dejar de emanar vapor, y sentir que algo se desvanecía entre sus cables ardientes. La orden lo hizo intentar atrapar a Akari, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Había desaparecido en medio del vapor.

Kai en un principio lo presintió, pero luego realmente lo sintió. No se había ido. Una cadena montañosa del tamaño de un camión salió del suelo y lo encerró. Lo llevó hacia abajo, intentando aplastarlo, o al menos, eso fue lo que creyó. Resistió, atacando con los cables, pero la tierra era mucho más fuerte, y terminó por dejarlo en un espacio reducido, de no más de dos metros cuadrados.

Akari jamás había usado ése poder. Nunca lo había necesitado, ni a las Diosas de la Tierra, y no pensaba usar a las Diosas del Fuego. Las últimas demasiado violentas y destructivas, si se usaban la primera vez, pero las primeras atacaban sólo cuando no había otra salida. "La Tierra es sabia" la había dicho su made una vez(4).

Entonces, los cables salieron de la tierra e intentaron atacarla. Las Diosas de la Tierra la protegieron –parecían fantasmas marrones y verdes- pero Akari estaba perdiendo energía rápidamente. Los cables rebotaron en el escudo y cayeron al piso, como serpientes flacas, negras y muertas. Luego regresaron a la tierra, lentamente.

Akari miró a Borcloff. Desde que había empezado el enfrentamiento, se había mantenido serio. Pero Akari sintió algo extraño en él ¿tal vez alegría- y volvió a mirar el montículo de tierra. Los cables estaban saliendo de él, pero no se dirigían a Akari, sino que se estaban amontonando como una familia de víboras debajo de ella. Akari decidió irse al otro extremo de la habitación por si se decidían a atacarla, teniendo mucho cuidado de no pasar arriba del montículo de tierra o cerca de la cabina.

Los cables terminaron de salir. Akari miraba la tierra, esperando ver salir a Kai. Como no lo hizo, la tierra se retiró, pero Kai ya no estaba. Asombrada, dirigió su mirada a los cables negros, que estaban formando una figura humana. Luego, se concentraron y formaron el cuerpo de Kai con su traje negro.

Pero Kai no hizo nada. Se quedó allí, mirándola. Akari estaba muy cansada, y no estaba segura de poder seguir peleando –y aún menos de ganar- en esas condiciones. Tal vez estaba esperando a que tomara confianza y luego usaría esos extraños... ¿cables? Cuando la tomaron, eran fríos, pero Akari pudo sentir que algo similar a lo vivo estaba dentro de ellos. Eran de superficie lisa y pulida, sin una sola prominencia, por más mínima que fuera. Pero si no eran cables, y no eran seres totalmente vivos... ¿qué podrían ser?

Los cables salieron de los dedos de Kai, y reptaron un metro por el suelo. Luego dejaron de avanzar, pero no de moverse, como si quisieran avanzar pero no pudieran. O como si algo los retuviera.

Algo o _alguien_.

Akari no podía volar por mucho tiempo más. Estaba agotada. El cuarto, supuso, estaba absorbiéndole la energía desde que había empezado la batalla. No podía seguir flotando, así que descendió. Kai miraba al suelo. Los cables habían dejado de moverse y estaban regresando a sus dedos. No se movía. Estaba volviendo a sudar. El sudor caía al suelo, y ése era el único sonido, aparte de la respiración entrecortada de Akari, que se oía. Kai parecía no respirar... o respirar muy silenciosamente.

Akari estaba perdiendo energía poco a poco. Miró hacia la cabina en donde estaba Borcloff, y pudo observar que él se mostraba enojado, mientras observaba a Kai. Akari no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar nada.

"Sintió" que su madre y su padre estaban cerca. No dijo ni hizo nada, y a los pocos segundos los dos aparecieron en el techo. Las Diosas de la Tierra volvieron a atrapar a Kai, quien no se resistió. Akari miró hacia la cabina, pero Borcloff ya no estaba. Se oyó el azotar de una puerta. Estaba huyendo.

Akari no pudo más. Cuando vio que su madre bajaba cerca de ella y empezaba a hablarle, se desmayó.

-

Cuando recobró la conciencia, no abrió los ojos. Intentó recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Le llegaba de a pedazos, y tardó bastante en reconstruir todo, desde que había llegado a la casa de Borcloff Balkov hasta que...

_...hasta que había perdido el conocimiento cuando sus padres habían llegado a ayudarla..._

Abrió los ojos. Era su habitación. En el techo la saludaban las constelaciones del zodíaco. Akari se incorporó, y pudo ver que estaba vestida tal cual había ido a la casa de Borcloff, pero descalza y sin su abrigo.

Pero eso no le preocupaba. Se puso sus pantuflas y bajó al primer piso, en donde estaba el comedor. Sus padres estaban allí, desayunando.

¡Akari- exclamó su madre al verla¿Estás bien-

-Sí, pero... – empezó ella.

-Debes ir a acostarte ahora- le dijo su padre, pero en su voz se notaba alegría- el doctor dijo que necesitas reposo-

-Pero... ¿Y Kai-

Silencio.

¿Qué le ha pasado- preguntó, entrecortadamente.

-Estará bien, pero ahora debes reposar-

¿Dónde estí

-Se está recuperando. Y tú también debes recuperarte. En unos días es año nuevo y debemos ir a la base. Es algo muy importante-

-Pero... –

-Luego te lo diremos todo. Ahora, vete a descansar-

¿Me lo prometen-

-Prometido. Ahora ve-

Akari subió a su habitación.

-

Resistir sin preguntar durante los días que siguieron fue muy difícil para Akari, pero confiaba en sus padres. Esteban no fue de mucha ayuda en resolver el misterio; solo le dijo que esperara hasta navidad.

Ése día Akari estaba muy nerviosa. Pero debía decirlo bien para poder entrar en la base. Juntó sus manos, suspiró y comenzó:

-Rey de la luz que siempre está presente aún en la noche más oscura, uno de tus servidoras solicita entrar en tu reino-

Una luz cálida invadió toda la habitación de Akari. Pero luego la habitación desapareció. Akari sintió que se elevaba. Cuando llegó al Reino de la luz, jamás se imaginó lo que encontraría allí...

-

-

(1) Sipes, ahora empieza la faceta de cyborg.

(2) Un avión de la empresa LAPA cayó cerca del aeropuerto, donde murieron la mayoría de las personas que viajaban. El hecho se debió, precisamente, a una falta de control. Un detalle de color es que una mujer estaba furiosa porque el seguro no le quería reconocer el daño de su auto... causado por una de las ruedas del avión.

(3) Hasta a mí me sonó a película barata de monstruos yanquis.

(4) Hete aquí otra muestra de que fue lo primero que escribí: en vez de los cinco elementos chinos, aparecen los cuatro elementos occidentales.

Esta historia fue la PRIMERA que escribí, y se pueden notar los fallos, pero al menos saben qué bases tuve para hacerlo. Como ven, la visión que tenía sobre los vampiros cambió mucho: los Siquis fueron mi primer intento de crear una raza nueva, pero fue ampliamente superada por las Portadoras de Sombra. De hecho, en la segunda parte aparece el primer Portador (porque es un muchacho) y entonces me explayaré sobre cómo se me ocurrió ésa raza.

**Damika Hiwatari**: Como a usted el gusta, señorita, aquí está la coninuación. El próximo capítulo será el último... De la primera parte. Gracias por tus ànimos

**Ayani**¿Raro¿Y éste que és? El capítulo siguiente es el final de la primera parte, y espero que s haya gustado.

**Chibi-Kaisie**: Ese es el _suspense_, querida, y a mí me gsta usarlo. En el príximo capítulo se alcaran las cosas, aunque sea un poco.

**M. G.**: Me alegra que te haya gutado, porque a mí no terminaba de convencerme. Me mandatse repetido el rewiew, así que tranquila, que sí llegó. Eso de cambio de tiempos pude deberse a que fue la primera, s�, gracias por hacérmelo notar (no me había dado cuenta) En Japón se va a la escuela los sábados, y a veces se quedan un par de horas más porque se quedan en algún club. Precisamente escribí esto luego de ver Evangelionn y Dark Angel, ví las dos temporadas. Petiza es de baja estatura, no alta, más baja de la media. Eso de Kai lo verás después, tines que leer para saber. Jeremie es un CLOVER, y sus poderes superar a los de los Web. Eso del examen lo inventé yo, porque hay algunos que estàn capacitados para ellos y otros no (lo de la altura es aparte) Oo Le pegaste justito, me sorprendiste en el punto 6.

**Aby Kaiba**: Sus deseos son órdenes.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	10. Después de la tormenta

10: Después de la tormenta

-

-

_Ayer a las once de la noche, entraron en una jefatura de policía ubicada en Tokio un grupo de científicos desaparecidos once años antes en diversas partes del mundo. Aseguraban no saber que les había pasado en ése lapso de tiempo, y luego que se les administraran calmantes se hicieron llamados a sus respectivas familias._

_Éste caso insólito se ha difundido por todo el mundo, mientras los agradecidos familiares recibían con los brazos abiertos a sus padres, madres, hermanos e hijas. No se ha podido averiguar nada de su destino durante más de una década de ausencia, pero la policía sospecha de un secuestro múltiple con fines gubernamentales._

_Seguimos con más noticias en Radio Nipón._

_El ministro de relaciones exteriores anunció hoy... _

-

-Oye, Salima ¿Akari y Kai no piensan venir- le preguntó Mao (1)- ya es tres de enero y aún no vuelven... –

-No lo sé- respondió Salima- no me ha dicho nada, y no contesta mis llamadas-

¿Crees que vendrán hoy-

-No lo sé... –y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, y algo le llamó la atención- Pero... ¿de quién es ésa moto? No la había visto en la escuela-

Una moto con dos alumnos del Instituto usando casco estacionó frente a la escuela. El más alto bajó primero y ayudó a bajar a su acompañante. Salima y Mao se asomaron a la ventana. El más alto guardó la moto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, y se sacó el casco.

Salima y Mao casi se caen de la ventana cuando una cabellera azul ondeó al viento. Su acompañante, una chica, hizo lo mismo, y su largo y suelto cabello cayó sobre sus hombros.

Salima y Mao no cerraron la boca del asombro –y no fueron las únicas ni las primeras- en todo el trayecto hasta la puerta del aula. Vieron venir a la pareja por el pasillo, ya que todos se apartaban con la boca abierta y callaba de inmediato. Richard fue el que más se asombró, y no reaccionó sino hasta doce horas después.

Cuando Kai –que sonreía por primera vez en público- llegó de mano de Akari –quien tampoco dejaba de sonreír- y entraron al aula, todos creyeron que era un sueño. Pero se despertaron un poco cuando Kai saludó a Salima. Ella reaccionó y se acercó a la pareja.

-Díganme¿son realmente ustedes- preguntó, incrédula-

-Sí somos nosotros- respondió Akari- Salima, no somos extraterrestres, somos _realmente_ nosotros- agregó al ver que Salima abría la boca aún más grande-

-Somos nosotros, aunque algo cambiados- le dijo Kai, y su voz era alegre- Salima¿qué otro alumno tiene el pelo azul? Tengo que ser yo-

Salima primero balbuceó, pero luego preguntó:

¿Cómo es posible¿Qué pasó-

-Sólo regresé a mi lugar, y jamás saldré de allí- le respondió Kai. Luego le dio un beso a Akari, quien le correspondió-

-Akari, estábamos todos preocupados. Pensábamos que te había pasado algo- le dijo ella, entre sorprendida y turbada.

-Se puede decir que pasó algo así- le respondió Akari sonriendo- pero ahora ya estamos los dos bien-

-

Los padres de Akari estaban encantados con Kai, y les caía muy bien. Pero su tutor había desaparecido. Cuando le preguntaron qué había pasado con su tutor, él solamente respondió:

-Creo que no volveremos a verlo de nuevo; está muy ocupado- y luego se alejó con Akari.

El cambio de carácter de Kai y su noviazgo con Akari fue el mayor misterio de todos los que se contaron en el instituto, y se siguió contando siempre, de madres a hijas y de padres a hijos, casi todos ellos alumnos o ex alumnos del Instituto Nacional del Japón.

La verdad sólo la sabían Kai, Akari y los padres de ella; Borcloff Balkov jamás se enteró del cambio tan grande de Kai, ni el porqué.

-

Ellos cuatro lo recordaban muy bien. Para Akari fue una gran sorpresa. Todo empezó cuando debieron ir al Reino de la Luz al empezar el año nuevo. Los humanos le daban diferentes nombres, pero los Siquis le decían el Reino de la Luz. Ése día había un acontecimiento muy especial.

Los otros Siquis de todo el mundo y de todos los planetas empezaron a llegar. Ninguno de ellos tenían alas, ya que los Siquis no las poseían; no las necesitaban. Eran muchos, y sólo de la Tierra llegaron diez mil Siquis; del resto del universo llegaron más de treinta millones. Juntos formaban una luz muy intensa, pero que no cegaba a nadie.

Akari estaba muy preocupada por Kai, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Primero el Rey de la Luz los felicitó a todos por su buen trabajo, y luego legaron otros seres que serían nuevos integrantes del Reino de la Luz.

-Este año tendremos un nuevo integrante para los Siquis- anunció el Rey de la Luz- Ha estado perdido, pero no por su voluntad, y ahora regresa a su lugar de origen-

Akari levantó la cabeza ¿Sería él?

La respuesta llegó casi enseguida. Cuando el nuevo integrante apareció, todos le dieron la bienvenida. Su pelo azul y celeste contrastaba con su ropa, y Akari nunca lo había visto así.

Kai volvía a su antiguo hogar.

-

Cuando regresaron a Japón, Kai volvió un poco después. Fue él quien se dirigió a la casa de Akari.

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes que Kumiko le abriera. Se alegró mucho al verlo, y lo presentó a Akira antes de levarlo a la habitación de Akari. Luego Kumiko se alejó.

Kai entró sin hacer ruido. Akari estaba echada en su cama. Kai se acercó en silencio, y le preguntó:

¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita durmiendo-

Akari se dio vuelta, y al ver a Kai se abalanzó hacia él, abrazándolo.

¡Es que soy muy feliz¡Jamás lo hubiera adivinado¡Nunca pude adivinar que eras un Siqui¡Nunca-

-Pero lo soy- la tranquilizó Kai -El Rey de la Luz quería verme. Yo no quería ir en un principio, estaba muy avergonzado por todo, pero Él insistió. Y tus padres me guiaron. Esperaba una reprimenda, pero Él nunca haría eso. Me regresó a la luz que era, y estoy seguro que tú eres la causa de mi regreso a la luz. Hasta tu nombre lo dice... Akari Kikoku... –

-Significa regreso a la luz... Ya lo sabía, pero no sabía que yo iba a ser tan importante... –

-

Salima tardó poco en averiguar que el tutor de Kai había desaparecido y que la semana que habían faltado era porque buscaron otra pareja que lo adoptara. Lo hizo una, que vivía a cuatro cuadras de la casa de los Kikoku, por lo que Kai pasaba a buscar a Akari todos los días, desde ése enero tan especial del 2014.

Toda la escuela estaba más que sorprendida, y hasta los profesores, que juraban no haber visto jamás sonreír a Kai, se asombraron. Y eso no fue nada en comparación con que, además de estar sonriendo, estuviera de novio con Akari. Muchos dijeron que era un milagro, y la verdad no estaba muy lejos.

Akari y Kai no se separaban jamás el uno del otro, excepto para las clases en que no iban juntos. Y cuando sonaba el timbre, cada uno corría a encontrarse con el otro lo más rápido posible. La escuela estuvo en un estado de shock durante bastante tiempo, hasta que se acostumbraron a sus cambios.

Del tutor de Kai no se supo nada más. Había desaparecido como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, y nadie pudo averiguar nada. Algunos, sobre todo Richard, decían que era demasiado injusto que algunos tuvieran tanta suerte y otros tan poca(2). Pero al ver que nadie hacía eco de sus comentarios, se calló.

Kai había cambado mucho. Estaba empezando a broncearse, y ya no parecía un autómata, pese a que seguía siendo muy inteligente, sino que hasta le cayó simpático a muchos. Y a muchas también, que ahora suspiraban por él. "Si hubiéramos abierto los ojos antes" decían las chicas.

Pero Kai y Akari no tendrían paz por mucho.

-

-

(1) Nombre original: Felicia.

(2) El Señor de los Anillos dixit.

Si señores y señoras! Terminó la primera parte del Fic más largo que he escrito! Me alegró y sorprendió la aceptación que tuvo el Fic! Sipes! A adaptar la segunda parte entonces!

Lo único es que tal vez demore un poco en subir la segunda parte del Fic. Es más, no sé si el nombre del Fic cambiará a "Proyecto Web" Ya que el título "Dragones de Madera" era porque el final iba a ser otro, pero llegado el momento me dije que era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Así que dudo si el Fic se llamará "Proyecto Web" tal y como fue titulado en sus orígenes, o si sigo así.

**Ayani**: A veces pasa. La curiosidad es buena, simepre y cuando no lastima a nadie. Cada cual tiene derecho a tener opinión propia. Gracias por tu rewiew.

**Sakuraby**: Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte, la segunda es más corta, pero mejor. Aparecen personajes nuevos, dos de ellos son mis favoritos. Gracias por tu rewiew.

**Damika Hiwatari**: Espero que el final te guste, porque se revelan los orígenes de Kai, al fin. Gracias por tu rewiew.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	11. Segunda parte

La sombra y el dragón

-

1: La carta de Mariam

-

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de Julio, la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se había acostumbrado al nuevo Kai. Les caía mejor que el viejo, frío y serio, y como estaba de novio con Akari, expandió su círculo de amistades. Era muy simpático cuando se lo conocía a fondo, y todo se preguntaban qué había pasado, pero Akari y Kai sólo sonreían y decían que era un secreto.

Richard le había preguntado muchas veces si realmente era Kai, el mismo de antes, y todas las veces Kai le respondía que sí.

Dudo que haya otro Kai con pelo de dos colores en la escuela, así que debo ser yo- decía Kai, y sonrió.

Al final, dejaron de preguntar. Hasta Richard, que admitía para sí que había perdido, y no le gustaba nada. Pero como había muchas chicas lindas en su nuevo año, dejó de preocuparse. Ya alguna lo trataría con el respeto que merecía.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones, Salima y Akari se veían seguido, pese a que cada una vivía en una punta de la cuidad opuesta a la otra. Iban al club Yuki Tanjou (luna naciente), donde practicaban tenis. Kai algunas veces iba con Akari. Salima descubrió que era alguien agradable después de todo, y se hizo amiga de él.

Mientras Salima y Akari jugaban al tenis, Kai prefería la natación. Algunas veces se le unían Salima y Akari en natación, y a veces Kai iba a jugar al tenis con ellas. Era muy bueno en ambos deportes, y se hizo popular en el club. Muchas veces lo llamaban para jugar partidos de tenis o para competir en natación, y Kai trataba de no ganar siempre, para no parecer presumido.

Cuando Salima regresó a casa, sólo pensaba en darse un baño. Había jugado al tenis en parejas: ella y Kai contra Akari y Hiromi. Habían dejado el partido en empate.

Hola mamá- dijo al entrar- ya llegué-

Hola Salima- le respondió su madre- ¿cómo te ha ido hoy?-

Empatamos con Kai contra Hiromi y Akari-

Ése chico... ¿No era el serio que me decías antes?-

Sí, pero cambió mucho desde que se puso de novio con Akari-

Ya veo- le dijo su madre- y te tengo una sorpresa. Marian ha vuelto con novedades-

¿Marian?- preguntó Salima. Marian era su hermana mayor, y desde que Salima tenía ocho años se había ido a estudiar a los Estados Unidos. Les mandaba cartas y fotos, y volvía en navidad para festejar el cumpleaños de Salima el 23 de diciembre, y ya se quedaba para navidad. Las dos hermanas se querían mucho-¿Dónde está?-

Está durmiendo. Nos contó muchas cosas, y quiso esperarte, pero estaba muy cansada por el viaje y se durmió en la habitación de huéspedes- al ver la cara ansiosa de su hija menor, agregó- nos pidió que la despertáramos para la cena. Báñate y luego podrás despertarla-

Salima no se hizo esperar. Subió las escaleras lo más silenciosa que pudo, y buscó su ropa en su pieza. Se bañó, se puso ropa limpia y bajó a ayudar a su madre con la comida. Estaban cocinando lasaña, la comida favorita de Salima –y de Marian- comida que hacía tiempo no habían preparado. Mientras tanto, hablaron de las cosas que les habían pasado en el día, hasta que la mesa estuvo servida.

Kai se despidió de Akari con un beso, subió a su moto y se dirigió hacia su casa. Allí lo esperaban su nueva familia, los Hikawa. "Es mucho mejor tener una familia completa que sólo un tutor" pensaba Kai "y que no sepan para qué lo quería mi tutor anterior". Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que una año antes... _Y le había aliviado mucho que Akari no supiera que no había demostrado todos sus poderes..._

Ya había llegado a su casa. Se bajó de la moto y entró.

Marian se alegró mucho de ver a su familia de nuevo en la mesa. Sus padres estaban separados, y estaría dos días con Salima y su madre y dos con su padre. El divorcio fue difícil, pero las heridas cicatrizan, y ahora se sentían todos cómodos. La relación con sus padres era amistosa, y era una suerte, ya que sabía de otras de sus compañeras norteamericanas, que el divorcio era terrible.

Luego de la cena, Marian se aclaró la garganta, y pidió silencio. Luego, sin decir palabra, sacó una carta del bolsillo de su campera y se las mostró. Era de la NASA.

¿Qué?... – dijo Salima, y Marian empezó a leerla-

Señorita Marian - empezó- vistas sus habilidades y su conocimiento técnico de nuestras naves hemos decidido seleccionarla para integrar la tripulación de una expedición con destino a Juno-

¿Juno?- preguntó su madre, y Marian dijo:

Es un nuevo planeta, que orbita en donde estaba Marte antes de la explosión- y siguió- El resto de la tripulación ya ha sido seleccionada y solicitamos envíe su respuesta antes del 15 de Julio - Luego seguía un sello con el escudo de los Estados Unidos y la firma del presidente -¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Marian.

Su padre no reaccionó como Marian lo esperaba. Esperaba que dijera que una chica de veintiocho no era apropiada para el espacio, aún después de leer la carta, pero la esquela lo decidió. Si la seleccionaba la NASA, debía ser buena aspirante, dijo, y le dio su permiso. Marian no había dio a pedirle permiso, sólo a informarle, pero igual asintió.

Al día siguiente, Akari y Kai pasaron a buscar a Salima. Ésta se mantuvo callada durante el viaje, y al llegar fue a cambiarse a los vestuarios con Akari. Primero jugaría tenis y luego nadarían.

Akari, no sabes el notición que trajo mi hermana-

Dime, dime-

Salima le dijo todo a Akari, pero la hizo prometer que no lo divulgaría. Akari quedó muy sorprendida, y luego felicitó a Salima. A Akari no le atraía el espacio, pero se alegraba por su amiga.

Se reunieron con Kai en la cancha de tenis. Mientras esperaban que se desocupara, Salima y Akari le contaron a Kai la noticia. Salima le preguntó a Kai qué clase de planeta era Juno.

¿Juno?- preguntó incrédulo, y Salima asintió- Es un planeta muy extraño, que apareció en marzo del 2008, al solidificarse algunos fragmentos de Marte. Su atmósfera es similar a la Tierra y crecen plantas parecidas, pero será la primera vez que envían a humanos a explorarlo. Es una misión importante, tu hermana es muy afortunada-

Marian contestó afirmativamente la carta, y pasó dos semanas –del 15 al 22 de julio en entrenamiento en los Estados Unidos. Mandaba cartas cada dos días, y el día del lanzamiento mandó una correo electrónico, diciéndoles que estaba algo nerviosa por el viaje. "Pero el resto de la tripulación son mujeres, así que no debo preocuparme mucho" terminó, y Salima se rió.

Ése día a las siete de la tarde se lanzaba el cohete. En Japón eran las siete de la mañana a la hora del lanzamiento, y las familias Hikawa, Kikoku y sobre todo la de Salima miraban el despegue. Era un cohete más pequeño que los anticuados armatostes del siglo XX, porque el nuevo combustible que había sido diseñado en el 2007 había sustituido al viejo, que rendía poco y ocupaba mucho espacio. Y precisamente al espacio iba Marian.

Todo pasó sin problemas, y luego del despegue pasaron un noticiero. Hasta habían interrumpido el canal de los reality shows para mostrar el lanzamiento, y fue el único suceso que los integrantes de Big Brother XIII en EEUU se les permitió ver. Hablaron de eso por dos horas, y luego hablaron de lo gorditas que estaban algunas, cuando las mencionadas se retiraban.

Estoy algo nerviosa y feliz a la vez- les dijo Salima a Kai al día siguiente, en la cancha de tenis, mientras Akari se cambiaba - Me alegra saber que una de nuestra familia va al espacio, pero me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar. Si falla los tanques de oxígeno, los propulsores, o si chocan contra un meteorito... –

Es poco probable que pase- la tranquilizó Kai- diez años antes podría haber sido, pero ahora las naves tienen campos de fuerza activados durante todo el viaje. Las tripulantes no lo saben, pero los documentos están en la Web; yo los revisé-

¿Por casualidad te desconectaste alguna vez?- le preguntó Salima- Siempre tienes lo último de lo último en noticias... –

Sí, lo hice- le respondió Kai- y fue lo más difícil y lo que más felicidad me trajo en la vida-

Un meteorito pasó a cien metros del cohete, y lo único que vio Marian fue un destello fugaz sin importancia. Pero lo realmente importante fue el impacto que recibió el escudo protector que rodeaba la nave. No oyeron ni sintieron nada, pero Ming-Ming sí lo vio, y alertó a las otras cuatro tripulantes. Otro meteorito seguía allí, inmóvil, pero siguiéndolas. Parecía observarlas, esperando algo de ellas. Luego, como si el tiempo se hubiera reactivado, siguió su camino. Cuando se perdió de vista y la tripulación de la nave se tranquilizó, dio un rodeo y regresó al planeta Juno, donde había salido.

Kai, eres un genio- le dijo Salima por enésima vez- es la primera vez que veo a un hacker en acción-

No soy un hacker, simplemente lo hago para tranquilizarte-

Kai terminó las conexiones y seis ventanas de video se abrieron en la pantalla de la computadora de Salima. Mostraban seis partes del cohete de la NASA; las tres habitaciones, dos exteriores, y la sala de mando. Por medio de Internet Kai había conseguido interceptar las cámaras de la NASA para que Salima pudiera ver a su hermana, pero le dijo que solo observara una hora y que luego se desconectara por completo. No los detectarían, pero Marian tenía privacidad, y no era bueno invadirla.

En ése momento, la tripulación estaba comiendo. Las bebidas flotaban como globos de gas que cambiaban de forma a cada instante. Se reían y hablaban en chino e inglés. Kai entendía todo, y sonrió. Salima estaba abstraída por las escenas, y sobre todo le sorprendió lo oscuro y _vacío_ que era el espacio. Se lo imaginaba más iluminado. Kai la dejó sola, y regresó a su casa. Los Hikawa lo estaban esperando para cenar.

Cuando la nave llegó a Juno, el 30 de julio, Kai conectó las su computadora y la de Salima para poder ver el descenso. Akari fue a la casa de los Hikawa y se sentó muy cerca de Kai. Observaron que Juno no era un planeta desierto, sino que hasta crecían plantas allí, muy parecidas a las de la tierra, pero se notaba que eran de otro planeta. Había una que parecía un bananero, pero con hojas azules. De una palmera de color escarlata crecían peras en la punta de sus hojas. De algo que parecía un paraíso florecían rosas, pero de pétalos triangulares y mutantes, que cambiaban de color sin cesar. El pasto eran tréboles rojos, pasto celeste y pequeñas flores blancas.

Los primeros viajes juntaron muestras de todo, hasta del pasto, los tréboles y las flores blancas. Nadie notó, excepto Kai y Akari, que una sombra sin dueño se deslizaba hacia la nave. Kai la "sintió" y no era nada conocido. La tripulación no la vio, ya que una de las hojas de un bananero azul explotó, dejando caer cientos de hebras de pasto celeste que se internó en el suelo.

La tripulación tomó muestras de todo, incluso del pasto azul, y luego de dos semanas regresaron a la Tierra. Kai supuso que los científicos encontrarían la sombra, fuera buena o mala. Sabía que sólo había un tipo de sombra que se movía así, y eran las sombras de los vampiros, los llamados _Kishkêês_, pero desde dos siglos atrás habían dejado de moverse. No podía ser de ese tipo. Ni siquiera su antiguo tutor había tenido una.

Kai buscó durante una semana y media luego del descenso a Juno sobre sombras que se movieran, pero sólo encontró cosas que ya sabía. Dejó de buscar, ya que cuando los científicos hallaran la sombra, la investigarían a fondo. Y Kai ayudaría, aunque fuera colocando ciertos datos que los científicos obviaran o no notaran de la sombra. Seguramente la descubrirían cuando llegara a la Tierra.

Pero nadie, en la semana y media que estudiaron las muestras que quedaban en el cohete, descubrió a la sombra.

La segunda parte ya está siendo adaptada para ser publicada, y hete aquí el primer capítulo. Espero les guste, porque hacía rato que quería actualizar este Fic, pero por cosas relacionadas con la facultad no se podía... El nombre va a ser, de ahora en más "Proyecto Web" así que espero sepan comprender.

**Dayiah Lilith Belsebu Sekhmet**: GRacias por los elogios, ahora lo continuo, y, con suerte, este año temino con la segunda parte -y quizás publique más en el mismo fic- No te preocupes, yo demore como tres meses en seguir, pero acá estoy, toda´via viva. Voy a tomer en cuenta eso de las razas. Gracias por el comentario.

**sky d**: Yo tampoco me esperaba eso, lo que pasó fue que llegó un momento en que los que escribían eran los personajes, no yo. No sé si "entretanida" pero aburrirte no te vas a aburrir. Gracias por el comentario.

**Sakuraby**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí lo continúo. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos criollos, y gracias por el comentario.

**Damika Hiwatari**: Me alega que te haya gustado, y espero que la segunda parte te guste también. Si ésta reaza te resulta interesante, espera a ver a las Portadoras de Sombra, que ésa raza la refiné y la enriquecí con más y más conceptos a través del tiempo y del conocimiento. Gracias por el comentario.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	12. El primo de Richard

2: El primo de Richard

-

-

Las clases empezaron un día caluroso de septiembre, y la escuela estuvo muy bulliciosa todo el día. Primero en el acto y luego en las clases, fue rara a vez en que hubo un silencio completo. En el almuerzo los estudiantes se juntaron en grandes grupos y hablaron sobre los kilos que habían subido o bajado, el último partido de béisbol, la última película de Spilberg y de cuántos chicos lindos nuevos habían llegado.

Las clases volvieron a la normalidad luego de la primera semana. Salima estaba muy emocionada y muy contenta por el viaje de su hermana; había traído fotos del planeta y del espacio, y se las había regalado a Salima. Se las mostró a Akari y a Kai y los tres coincidieron que eran muy buenas. Salima sacó copias, las agrandó, y las pegó en su pieza.

Pero había algo que preocupaba a Kai y a Akari. La sombra sin dueño. Los científicos no habían descubierto nada al respecto, y luego de la investigación repararon la nave, pero ni rastro de la sombra. Kai había ayudado en la investigación, colocando daos valiosos que a los expertos se les escapaban, pero estaba preocupado por la sombra.

Estaba asustado. Había visto a cinco seres muy extraños desde su nave enfundados en telas extrañas de colores. Y las cosas que tenían en los pies... Era muy raro, y luego de descender se escondió, porque la nave extraña estaba aterrizando. Pero él ya no estaba. Ahora era un charco de agua amarilla.

Lo cinco seres extraños descendieron de la nave de metal blanco y observaron a su alrededor. Ya no usaban las telas ridículas, sino trajes de color plata claro y una burbuja de vidrio en la cabeza. Uno de ellos tenia una caja extraña con una lente y observaba a través de ella las cosas de Juno. Sobre todo las plantas y el pasto.

Y después sintió curiosidad. ¿Qué habría dentro de la nave extraña? Debía ir a investigar. Si eran peligrosos, como habían sido Nanami o su maestro, los detendría. Debía saber de dónde venían y con qué propósito. Se convirtió en sombra y se deslizó hacia la nave, sin notar que la caja con la lente lo miró durante unos instantes. Pero luego pasó de largo y observó a través de la caja extraña el paisaje que los rodeaba.

El viaje fue largo. Él oía lo que decían, pero no lo entendía. Se esforzó por aprender su dialecto. Así sabría quiénes eran y que querían. Logró hacerlo, pero con esfuerzo. Hablaban de alguien llamado Kane, sobre todo la de pelo negro. Decía que a su hermana menor... Salima se llama, le gustaba el actor y que había ido al cine con él... Y luego el ser que llamaban Ming-Ming empezó a cantar una canción... ¿de ése Kane? Sí, los otros seres lo confirman y se unen al coro... ¿Qué clase de seres son éstos?

Hace tiempo que los vigilo y siempre hacen lo mismo... ¿Y eso¿La Tierra le dicen¿Y por qué quieren ir ahí? Oh, no, desde allí vienen. No puede ser, nos son así... ¿O me habrán descubierto? Apenas lleguemos tengo que salir, sea como sea... Tal vez todo esto es una trampa, tal vez sólo fueron para que yo cayera, oh, no, debo salir en cuanto pueda... Pero... ¿Y eso¿Será uno de ellos¿No había fallado todo? Entonces no todo está perdido. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! Y a él también.

Marian estuvo el primer fin de semana de septiembre con Salima y su madre, y luego regresó a Estados Unidos. Les trajo más fotos, y bombones de menta, que era lo que más le gustaba a su madre. Le hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo- dijo, pero tenía mucho trabajo. Salima fue hasta el aeropuerto flotante, cerca de la bahía de Tokio, para despedirse. Extrañaría a su hermana, pero por lo menos aún tenía el correo electrónico para comunicarse.

Y la sombra se quedó en Tokio.

El cinco de septiembre Richard recibió un correo de su primo de Inglaterra, Urrim Sword(1). Le sorprendió bastante, ya que no usaba muco la computadora. El mensaje decía así;

_-_

_Richard:_

_Supongo que te sorprenderá que te escriba, pero ha pasado algo importante. Éste año, Japón e Inglaterra intercambiarán alumnos durante tres meses, y yo he sido seleccionado. Iré al tercer grado del Colegio Ishida hasta finales de diciembre, y luego regresaré a Inglaterra para navidad._

_Hace bastante que quisiera visitarte en Japón, y justo ha aparecido el mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Supongo que será buena suerte; éstas cosas no caen del cielo, o vienen en latas desde el espacio._

_Nos vemos el 21_

_Urrim_

No sabía que tenías primos- le decía Hikaru, una de sus compañeras de clase con quien se llevaba mejor- ¿Cómo es?-

No te ilusiones, tiene sólo ocho años- le respondió Richard- no vendrá al Instituto, sino al Colegio Ishida. Pero si quieres saber, es muy amable y muy tierno... cuando quiere-

A Misa seguro que le interesaría... –

¿Tu hermana menor?- Hikaru asintió- _Urrim tiene sólo ocho años_, y tu hermana tiene doce. ¿En que estabas pensando?-

Que se verían muy lindos en un cuadro- se sentó sobre el banco de Richard, y lo siguió mirando.

¡Pero si no has visto a mi primo!-

Da igual, seguro que si es la mitad de guapo que eres tú, le gustará a todo el mundo-

Richard se sonrojó.

El avión aterrizó con un chirriar de llantas, y se detuvo lentamente. Richard se paró; ése era el avión de Urrim. Mientras los pasajeros bajaban y se encontraban con sus familiares –y otros, pocos, se iban solos- buscó con la mirada a su primo. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran adultos, pero Urrim no tardó en reconocer a su primo, y avanzó a su encuentro.

Richard, siempre tan despistado- le dijo por detrás- Hola primo, te extrañaba- le dijo, mientras extendía una mano.

Y yo que pensaba darte una sorpresa... – le respondió su primo, correspondiendo al saludo- Me ganaste de nuevo-

El ser bajito ayuda en algo- dijo Urrim, y ambos se rieron. Luego fueron a buscar el equipaje de Urrim –dos valijas grandes y una mochila- y luego se dirigieron hacia la salida, en donde los esperaba el auto de Richard.

Urrim tenía el pelo negro muy corto, y un flequillo dividido en dos (2) que caía sobre sus lentes; detrás de ellos se veían sus ojos marrones, sobre su tez clara. Urrim era algo pálido, pero era un lindo chico y muy amable. Varias chicas les sonrieron mientras se retiraban, y Richard no sabía si era por su primo, por él o por los dos. Supuso que era por los dos, y luego de guardar el equipaje encendió el motor y se dirigió con Urrim a su casa.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar las cosas de Urrim, y éste terminó de repartir cartas y regalos, cenaron y, entre risas y charlas, se fueron a dormir. Richard le indicó dónde estaban las habitaciones en la casa, y Urrim se familiarizó enseguida. No tuvo problemas y Richard lo ayudó a acomodar sus cosas. Estaría allí por tres meses –dijo Urrim- y luego regresaría a Inglaterra.

Pero Urrim no se durmió enseguida. Esperó a que su primo se durmiera, y luego se vistió sin hacer ruido. Tomó su mochila, abrió la ventana con cuidado, y se lanzó a la noche. No podía caminar por la calle, alguien podría verlo y seguirlo. Corrió por los techos con agilidad, saltando sin problemas aunque el siguiente estuviera a cinco metros, agradeciendo el entrenamiento que le había dado su abuelo.

Poco después llegó a su destino, y caminó por el techo que daba al patio trasero. Miró por la ventana, pero no era la habitación que buscaba. Fue a la segunda, y se alegró; allí estaba lo que buscaba. Ésa era la habitación de Kai.

A la mañana siguiente, Urrim se puso el uniforme del colegio primario Ishida; un guardapolvo azul hasta las rodillas, con corbata blanca. No era la primera vez que Urrim usaba corbata, pero no le gustaba mucho. Richard lo acompañó hasta la entrada, y luego se despidió. Entró de nuevo en el auto y le indicó al chofer que fuera al Instituto.

Él es Urrim Sword, y será nuestro compañero por los próximos tres meses- anunció la profesora al resto de la clase. Los alumnos y sobre todo las alumnas miraban a Urrim con interés; era muy bien parecido, y hablaba muy bien el japonés- Espero que hagan agradable su estadía en Japón, ya que es la primera vez que viene a nuestro país-

Urrim se sentó, y las miradas de toda la clase lo siguieron hasta que la profesora empezó a hablar. Pocos le prestaron atención; las chicas cuchicheaban mucho, y los chicos trataban de verlo mejor, para determinar que tan bueno sería para el equipo de béisbol.

Hey Urrim- le dijo Michael cuando llegó el recreo- estamos por jugar béisbol ¿Quieres venir?-

Bueno- respondió Urrim- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Michael-

Y mi nombre ya lo sabes, supongo... –

¡Hey Eddie, espera!- le gritó Michael a un chico que estaba por empezar el juego- ¡Tenemos un nuevo jugador!-

Ah sí, el nuevo- dijo Eddie, entusiasmado- ¿De qué quieres jugar?-

De bateador o de lanzador, si es posible-

Bien. Ve al bat. Veremos qué tan bueno eres-

Urrim tomó el bat y esperó el lanzamiento. Michael era el lanzador, y primero trató con pelotas fáciles, pero luego debió tirar con más intensidad. Llegó el final del recreo, y Michael sólo había logrado hacer dos strikes.

¡No eres tan malo!- lo felicitó Eddie- Luego veremos que tal eres cono lanzador-

Urrim sólo sonrió.

Anoche alguien estuvo merodeando en el techo de mi casa- le dijo Kai a Akari- Y no era un humano normal. Su energía era muy diferente, pero no similar a la nuestra; es algo nuevo-

¿Tendrá alguna relación con la sombra de Juno?- le preguntó Akari.

Tal vez... pero no estoy seguro. Ésa clase de sombras puede tomar forma, hasta la de un humano, y actuar como tal, según averigüé. Pero no sé cuáles son las intenciones de ésta-

Será mejor que estemos atentos. ¿Será otro plan de algún _Kishkêê_?-

No, éste no es su estilo. Suelen ser más discretos, y si me conociera, sabrían que los sentiría... Los cinco que supieran del proyecto-

¿Acaso no lo sabían todos?- quiso saber Akari.

Sólo los cinco _Kishkêês_; según comprobé, era un proyecto secreto, aún para los de su raza. No sabían cómo reaccionarían si se enteraban que sus cinco jefes usarían nuevas razas para evolucionar-

Fue muy bueno- le respondió Urrim a su primo- jugamos béisbol y ganamos. Hice un nuevo amigo, Michael, que es muy bueno como catcher. Jugábamos en el mismo equipo contra cuarto grado, y me empezó a gustar ése deporte... –

¿Lo habías jugado antes?- le preguntó Richard.

Lo jugué cinco o seis veces, pero con chicos mayores. Luego nos mudamos a Londres y encontré otros chicos de mi edad, y a veces jugamos, pero luego Giancarlo se mudó a Irlanda y no volvimos a jugar-

¿Era amigo tuyo?-

Sí... y también era el capitán-

Urrim se quedó callado hasta que llegaron a destino.

¡Atención!- les dijo la profesora Xerina- el día de la competición inter escolar se acerca, y debemos estar preparados. Siempre hemos conseguido buenos puestos, y logramos figurar siempre en los tres primeros puestos, pero el ritmo debe mantenerse, así que empezaremos a entrenar con más frecuencia-

Ésa clase fue muy agotadora, pero Xerina se mostró muy complacida por los resultados obtenidos, y felicitó a toda la clase de cuarto año. Mientras Salima y el resto de las porristas ensayaban su número, el equipo de natación recibía la noticia que Kai se había inscripto en dos categorías; volei y natación, y el equipo se alegró mucho. La derrota de Izumi el año anterior había sido su vergüenza, y con un deportista cono Kai, seguramente recuperarían el honor perdido.

Akari practicaba mucho en tenis, y hasta en los ratos libres iba al club con Kai, quien la ayudaba en tenis y luego practicaba en la pileta. Había hecho muy buenos tiempos, y algunos integrantes del equipo de natación, que iban a practicar allí, le decían siempre que ganarían el primer puesto.

El gran día se acercaba, y el entrenamiento aumentaba. En el colegio Ishida también se entrenaba muy duro, y hasta en la primaria. Urrim pidió participar en volei y en natación.

Aunque sea, déjeme demostrarle lo que puedo hacer- le dijo al profesor- antes de descartarme-

El profesor miró que sus alumnos ya estaban terminando, y aceptó; seguramente el chico no duraría mucho en pie, y se convencería que no era rival para los mayores de quinto grado, que era desde el año en que se participaba en la competencia ínter escolar.

Lo presentó al equipo de volei, diciéndole lo que Urrim quería hacer, y algunos se rieron y dijeron que no lo intentara, pero Urrim insistió, y finalmente terminaron cediendo; él se lo había buscado.

Y ganaron por quince a cinco.

No salían de su asombro, pero habían ganado con diez puntos de diferencia, y el chico apenas había sudado un poco. El profesor le dijo que si quería seguir, pero Urrim dijo que prefería practicar natación. El equipo de volei y unos cuantos alumnos de diferentes grados se dirigieron hacia las tribunas de la pileta, y esperaron un tiempo que se les hizo eterno, hasta que Urrim apareció. Su traje de baño era negro, y se había sacado los lentes.

Es más guapo sin los lentes- le susurró una chica de primer año a otra- Si solo tuviera cuatro o cinco años más... –

Urrim se puso en posición, y cuando sonó el silbato se lanzó a nadar. Era muy rápido, pensaron, y tal vez pueda ganarle al Instituto, completó el profesor con el pensamiento.

Debo decir que me sorprendiste- le dijo el profesor- rompiste el récord escolar. Desde ahora estás en el equipo. Lástima que sólo estés éste año... -

¡Bien!- exclamó Urrim, y sonrió, mientras la tribuna lo seguía aplaudiendo.

Empezaron desde la noche anterior. Los trabajadores sacaron del depósito las tribunas de metal con asientos de madera y las medias sombras que se usaban si hacía calor; cubrieron la pileta con una carpa gigante, que abarcaba espacio suficiente para poner las tribunas, limpiaron las hojas de las canchas y las que habían caído en la pileta; alisaron la cancha de atletismo y la de tenis.

Y pasó la noche y llegó el día de la competencia; el 10 de octubre en el Instituto, y acudió más gante que el año anterior. Las televisoras transmitían en vivo todo lo que sucedía, desde la apertura hasta el cierre, y ése año fue muy memorable... Sobre todo en natación, tenis y volei.

La primera competencia será de tenis- anunciaban los parlantes- se solicita a los participantes que se acerquen a la cancha, la competencia va a empezar- Akari se despidió de Kai con un beso y se dirigió a la cancha de tenis. Sólo se jugaban dobles.

El primer lugar fue para el Instituto, gracias a los reflejos rápidos y precisos de Akari y Salima, quien se había inscripto en tenis ése años, gracias a los incentivos de Kai y Akari. El segundo fue para el Colegio Ishida, y el tercero para la Escuela Taikenda. En masculino, fueron derrotados por Urrim, y el Colegio Ishida se alzó con el primer premio, dejando al Instituto en el segundo, y a Jimmu en tercero.

¡Es la primera vez en la historia que el Colegio Ishida logra derrotar al Instituto en tenis masculino!- exclamó el relator- Y el jugador es Urrim Sword, un alumno de intercambio de Inglaterra- la multitud lo ovacionó- quien sólo tiene ocho años. ¡Y participará en natación también, así que prepárense!-

La siguiente disciplina era natación estilo crol. Primero se disputó la competencia femenina –el Nacional primero, Ishida segundo y Izumi tercero- y luego llegó la masculina; el ambiente desbordaba tensión, sobre todo para el Colegio Ishida, pero Urrim no estaba nervioso. Sólo sonreía, y no cesó de sonreír sino hasta que se lanzó la señal para empezar a nadar.

Kai nadaba muy rápido, y supuso que Urrim era demasiado chico como para ganarle; pero no estuvo totalmente en lo cierto. Urrim era muy rápido, y parecía un pez en el agua; pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar a Kai. Mientras que Kai tocaba el otro lado de la pileta, tomaba impulso y regresaba, Urrim estaba a un tercio de alcanzarlo, y el resto apenas estaba por la mitad.

¡Y Sword y Hiwatari dejan a todos los otros competidores atrás!- anunciaba el relator- ¡Sword es muy rápido, pero no lo suficiente!-

Kai disminuyó un poco su marcha, pero, aún así, ganó por un cuarto de pileta. Urrim quedó segundo, pero hasta Kai lo felicitó por su velocidad.

Es la primera vez que alguien llega con tan poca diferencia, te felicito- le dijo a Urrim.

Me gusta mucho nadar, y nadaba en Inglaterra cuando podía- le respondió- pero tampoco estás mal, ya que sólo nadaste en los últimos seis meses en el agua-

Ates nadaba mucho, pero pasó mucho tiempo antes que volviera-

Pero Urrim sabía que lo que ambos habían dicho tenía otro significado.

Izumi se había animado con la victoria del año anterior, y aunque sea un tercer lugar, pero ganarían algo. Y ganaron la medalla de bronce en natación.

En atletismo el Nacional volvió a llevarse el primer puesto en ambos sexos; el segundo puesto fue para el Colegio Ishida, y el tercero se lo llevó Jimmu en la categoría masculina. En la categoría femenina, el segundo lugar fue para la Escuela Taikenda, seguida por el Instituto Kawasaki.

Y al fin llegó el volei. La tensión casi se palpaba, y todo el mundo esperaba que los equipos salieran a la cancha. Urrim y Kai no estaban nerviosos. Sabían que competirían, pero no les preocupaba.

Cuando el relator anunció que el juego iba a empezar, la tensión aumentó al máximo. Todos hicieron silencio, mientras los equipos salían a la cancha, y no disminuyó en todo el partido. Kai no era tan individualista como antes, pero en las jugadas difíciles siempre trataba de llegar antes que nadie. Y llegaba. Y salvaba el tanto.

El primer tanto fue del Nacional; la tribuna del Instituto se relajó un poco, pero seguían atentos el partido. Fue un partido muy largo, y los únicos que después de la hora y media que duró el partido estaban casi tan enérgicos como al principio eran Urrim y Kai. El Nacional ganó por veinticinco a trece, y entonces la tensión se disipó. Los del Instituto suspiraron de alivio, mientras que los del Colegio Ishida estaban sorprendidos con Urrim, pero volvieron a la realidad cando se anunció que el Nacional había ganado.

Resististe mucho más de lo que pensaba- lo felicitó el profesor de educación física, acercándose a Urrim- por lo general, el Nacional nos derrota sin que lleguemos a cinco tantos. Eres muy bueno para los deportes-

Gracias, pero no era yo solo. Somos seis, profesor- le dijo Urrim.

El tercer lugar en la competencia masculina lo ganó la escuela Taikenda. En la categoría femenina, el Nacional volvió a llevarse la victoria, con el Instituto Kawasaki en segundo y el Colegio Ishida en tercero.

Después se entregaron las medallas a los mejores deportistas; Kai ganó en volei y natación, con el premio de revelación para Urrim en las dos categorías y en tenis. Akari recibió una medalla por ser la mejor jugadora de tenis de campeonato, y luego siguieron los otros deportistas de las otras disciplinas.

Supongo que los tres somos muy especiales- les dijo Urrim a Akari y a Kai- Creo que es regla general- agregó, mirando a Kai a los ojos, y luego se retiró.

En la cena estuvieron presentes los padres de Richard, quienes también acompañaron a Urrim, y la madre adoptiva de Kai. Akari y su madre se sentaron junto a ellos, y se felicitaron por los logros obtenidos. Las madres hablaron mucho rato, rieron mucho, se contaron anécdotas y hablaron de sus hijos –y en voz baja, de su relación- y disfrutaron mucho de la cena. Se hicieron amigas, y regresaron juntas a sus casas. Kai y Akari se despidieron con un beso, pero intercambiaron una mirada que ambos entendían.

Porque Kai y Akari ahora estaban seguros que Urrim no era un chico normal.

(1) Urrim Sword es uno de mis personajes más queridos de todos los que he hecho.

(2) Me basé en Eriol Hiragizawa para poder crear el personaje. Pero es el doble de adorable (y mucho más misterioso)

**Serena140186**: Nope, no había recibido tus comentarios, pero ahora sí, y por fin actualicé. Si, ese fue algo pensado para golpear, y tuvo el efecto deseado. Este fic he llegado a su fin, o quizás lo continúe en otro fic, la segunda parte, o lo siga en éste... pero la historia no termina acá. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Ce-at**: Noooooooo, ahora no es a Atem a quien odia Bata, sino a Amin, y por eso se vengó. Es más, ahora que está en el mundo real las cosas van a empeorar. Gracias por tu comentario.

**N.17**: Ey, primero querías que lo matara y después no... A veces una misma no se entiende. Esta vez actualicé muuuuuuuy tarde (me da algo de vergüenza, pero la facu es primero) Gracias por tu comentario y los milagro existen.

**NETHED**: De nada, se las merece. Yo solo apoyo a aquellos a los que valen la pena, acordate. Tea... Por ahí va la cosa, esperá a ver qué pasa cuando llega Alicia, que se va a armar. Gracias por tu comentario.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	13. Las cuatro sombras del dragón

3: Las cuatro sombras del dragón

-

-

Kai investigó sobre Urrim en la web, pero no encontró nada anormal, excepto su buen desarrollo físico, siendo elegido mejor jugador en el mundial infantil de fútbol de principios 2013, cuando llevó su equipo al primer lugar del mundo. No encontró alteraciones de su fecha de nacimiento, ni que tuviera algún tutor, por lo que se tranquilizó un poco; no tendría que topase con otro Web.

Richard no sospechaba nada, y se alegró mucho cuando Urrim ganó el segundo lugar en natación –pese a que iban a distintos colegios- y la medalla al deportista revelación de tres categorías; y el Colegio Ishida lo felicitó durante dos semanas, antes que los cumplidos cesaran por completo, y aún entonces muchos lo felicitaban. Fue en ése tiempo en que el profesor de Educación física lamentara más que nunca el que Urrim fuera sólo un alumno de intercambio, y no uno permanente.

Urrim seguía diciendo que sólo había sido buena suerte, y no presumía de su victoria, ni en el Colegio ni en la casa de Richard. Las chicas que no la habían hecho empezaron a notar que Urrim era más guapo que su primo, y se extendió hasta las chicas de secundaria. Cuando Urrim festejó sus nueve años, el 16 de octubre, vinieron muchos compañeros de su escuela, y recibió muchos regalos. Todos se divirtieron ése día, y Urrim parecía mucho más feliz que de costumbre. Cuando todos se fueron, ayudó a limpiar, dio gracias a todos y se fue a dormir.

Y entonces empezaron a aparecer. La primera apareció en la torre Tokio el veinticinco de octubre, y se quedó allí desde las seis de la mañana –en donde sólo se pudo ver gracias a los relámpagos de la lluvia primero, y porque tapaba las estrellas después—hasta las tres de la tarde, cuando la sombra, que parecía la silueta de un gran dragón, abrió sus alas, voló hasta una nube, y desapareció.

Desde entonces, los medios de comunicación dedicaron una hora completa a la investigación, con especialistas en hechos paranormales. Muchos la vinculaban como un espectro del más allá que no había resuelto todos sus asuntos pendientes y que por eso regresaba; otros decían que era una nueva forma de vida extraterrestre, pese a que la sombra atravesaba casa y personas sin otra señal que algo de frío mientras la sombra estaba; y un tercer grupo –muy limitado- afirmaba que se trataba de una señal que enviaba un país para declararles la guerra.

La segunda –también de dragón- apareció dos días después en un templo, cerca del Instituto Nacional, desde las siete de la mañana hasta el mediodía. Pese a eso, dieron las clases –las más silenciosas y poco atentas que se recordaron los de ésa promoción- y cuando desapareció, simuló entrar en la tierra, para luego desaparecer como la sombra anterior.

Pero Akari sabía que el Rey de la Luz no hacía esto. Kai también lo sabía, y ahora los dos estaban seguros que la sombra de Juno había llegado a Tokio de alguna manera. Las hipótesis de los "especialistas" eran sólo inventos o mentiras descabelladas, y se hubieran extinguido si el 29 de noviembre, dos días después de la última aparición, otra sombra apreció en la bahía de Tokio, desde la medianoche hasta las siete de la tarde, cuando la alumbraban con reflectores. La noticia se había extendido por el mundo, y hasta algunos países habían sugerido que se atacara a la sombra, pero Japón se negó; hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es aparecer y estar, y no querían recurrir a la violencia.

La sombra desapareció de una forma diferente; no voló, ni siquiera se movió, sino que el agua se elevó, cubrió por completo la sombra, y luego, como si la fuerza que la obligara a hacerlo se disipara, el agua cayó, dejando al descubierto que la sombra ya no estaba.

Ésa vez, Kai y Akari se dirigieron hacia la sombra, y detectaron la misma energía que habían encontrado cuando apareció la sombra de Juno. Sin duda era la misma, pero no se explicaban el porqué de sus apariciones y desapariciones. Una sola vez la sombra se había movido, y lo que suponían era la cabeza se había dirigido a ellos, para quedarse así durante las dos horas anteriores de su desaparición.

Kai investigó todo sobre las sombras extrañas, pero nadie sabía nada –ni en los sitios de los medios, ni en los grupos acostumbrados a la magia, incluso la negra, y el ocultismo- ni sacaba algo en limpio. Cuando todos se preguntaban si las sombras seguirían apareciendo cada dos días para siempre, otra sombra apareció, el 31 de octubre, sobre el monte Fuji, en la isla Honshu. Fue la primera vez que la sombra se materializaba fuera de Tokio, y estuvo allí, inmóvil, desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente; y luego el monte pareció reactivarse, y murallas de lava y fuego envolvieron a la sombra. Empezó a aparecer el pánico, pero la supuesta erupción fue una ilusión, o un encantamiento; terminó tan rápido como empezó, y desaparecieron enseguida las llamas, la lava y la sombra.

Pero no desapareció para todos. Akari pudo sentir que la sombra se dirigía bajo tierra hasta Tokio, y decidió seguirla. Invocó a las Diosas de la Tierra en un templo vació, y se unió a la tierra, siguiendo a la sombra. Kai la acompañó enseguida, de la misma forma.

Y la sombra siguió su viaje bajo el agua hasta llegar a Tokio. Siguió por debajo de la tierra hasta llegar a la zona poblada, y no se detuvo cuando llegó al barrio de Richard. Akari y Kai empezaron a comprender, y se cercioraron sus sospechas cuando la sombra se empequeñeció, salió de la tierra y se unió como sombra normal, en medio de la sala, atrás de los otros miembros de la familia que miraban las imágenes de la última aparición de la sombra, a los pies de Urrim

Octubre dio paso a noviembre, trayendo vientos más fríos del otoño. Las pocas hojas que quedaban en los árboles cayeron, pero Urrim no dejaba de sonreír, y de cosechar muchas victorias y pocos empates para el equipo de béisbol de tercer grado. Urrim no quería perder, pero tampoco consideraba prudente ganar siempre. Hasta los estudiantes de secundaria empezaron a escaparle a los juegos de béisbol de tercer grado.

Las sombras habían dejado de aparecer, y los noticieros de todo Japón pasaron las imágenes de las sombras durante doce días, hasta que el ranking empezó a descender. Las revistas pasaron a otros temas, pero la incógnita seguía en pie¿qué eran ésas sombras, y que querían?

Pero nadie lo supo nunca.

Urrim estaba saliendo de la escuela, conversando alegremente con sus compañeros de clase, cuando vio a Kai. Estaba detrás de una árbol, y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Urrim le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes, hasta que Eddie lo tomó del hombro.

"-Urrim, nos vemos luego- se despidió, y se dirigió hacia el auto de su familia, que lo esperaba.

Urrim volvió a mirar hacia la dirección de Kai, pero ya no estaba. Urrim sonrió, saludó al chofer y a su primo, y subió al auto. Kai los miraba partir desde la copa del árbol, camuflado entre las ramas desnudas. Cuando todos se fueron, desactivó su traje de Web, y se marchó.

Richard le preparaba la mochila a su primo. Lo habían invitado a dormir a la casa de Eddie, y había aceptado, con el permiso de sus tíos. Mientras ponía su cepillo de dientes, Richard comentó la lluvia de invitaciones que recibía Urrim.

"-Te has hecho más popular que yo- bromeó- Hasta las chicas de mi escuela discuten si tú o –se interrumpió por un momento- Hiwatari es el más atractivo. Es el chico raro del quien te hablé. Tiene el pelo azul, y cambió mucho desde fines del año pasado-

"-En Inglaterra no era tan conocido- le dijo Urrim, poniendo su toalla en su mochila y cerrándola- creo que es porque soy de otro hemisferio-

"-Seguro, seguro- le dijo Richard- La verdad es que me das algo de envidia... –

"-Pierde cuidado, en poco menos de un mes y medio me tendrás fuera del camino- y rió- y reconquistarás a todas mis ex-admiradoras-

"-Seguro- le respondió Richard, acompañándolo hacia la puerta- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?-

"-No gracias- le dijo Urrim- Eddie me indicó bien el camino-

Kai lo siguió desde que salió de la casa de Richard. Caminaba solo, y parecía elegir las calles menos iluminadas. Aparentaba alentar el encuentro, pero siempre se topaba con alguna persona que pasaba junto a él. Finalmente, Urrim llegó a la casa de Eddie, pero antes de llamar, levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Kai con el camuflaje invisible, y le dijo:

"-Eres un compañero muy silencioso, pero no para mí- Y llamó a la puerta.

Toda la noche Urrim estuvo rodeado de gente. Kai decidió regresar; su familia se preocuparía, y en cualquier momento regresarían del trabajo. Trabajaban hasta tarde, pero Kai siempre los esperaba, a veces levantado, a veces no. Y no debía preocuparlos. Había falseado su partida de nacimiento, y parecía un chico de dieciséis años común y corriente, pero no debía abusar de su suerte.

Kai intentó hablar con Urrim a solas, pero siempre estaba rodeado de gente; ya sea en la escuela, en los recreos o en la casa de Richard, pero las únicas veces en que lo dejaban completamente solo era cuando iba al baño. Akari lo había advertido también, y lamentó no haber notado antes su muy bien pensado plan; si Urrim estaba rodeado de gente, alguien podría salir lastimado, si tenia malas intenciones.

Pasó casi un mes desde la última aparición de las sombras, y Kai y Akari sabían que faltaba poco para la partida de Urrim. Debían hablar con él, pero nunca encontraban la oportunidad. Pero lo que sucedió, uno de los primeros en enterarse fue Richard, cuando encontró a su primo hablando solo.

Richard creyó que estaba actuando para alguna obre de teatro, e iba a sorprenderlo, pero la sorpresa se la llevó él. Asomó la cabeza por el espacio que había entre la puerta de su habitación y el marco de la puerta semiabierta. Al primer segundo, no reaccionó, al siguiente, dio un salto hacia atrás, pero olvidó soltar la puerta, que se cerró, apretándole los dedos y haciéndolo gritar.

Urrim estaba allí, de pie, hablando en inglés con su sombra. Ésta se había materializado al lado de Urrim, y era exactamente igual a las que había aparecido en Tokio y en Honshu. Ninguno de los dos sonreía, sino que estaban serios, y hablaban sobre "ése Web, estoy seguro que está aquí... "

El grito de Richard los sacó de su conversación, y mientras sus padres llegaban a ver qué había pasado, Richard sólo pudo balbucear que Urrim estaba habando con la sombra extraña. Sólo eso pudo decirles antes que Urrim abriera la puerta. Richard intentó gritar, pero su madre lo tranquilizó.

"-Urrim le dijo la madre- Richard dice que estaban hablando con la sombra que apareció hace unos días en Japón-

"-Tiene toda la razón, tía- respondió Urrim sonriendo, mientras levantaba la mano con la palma dirigida hacia ellos, y su sombra tomaba forma. Nadie oyó el grito del trío, ni cuando cesaban de repente. Y nadie sospechó que sólo Urrim apareciera en público.

Nadie, excepto Kai y Akari.

Tal vez fuera porque no eran humanos, pero todo el mundo parecía haberse olvidado por completo de la familia Feelman, menos de Urrim. Él sólo sonreía y seguía su vida normal, y a veces se topaba con Kai y Akari y los miraba desafiante, pero siempre estaba acompañado por algunos compañeros de clase, y no podían hacer nada. Durante toda la semana, Urrim estuvo muy ocupado, ya que lo invitaban a quedarse en las casas de diversos compañeros, y Urrim iba de una a la otra, ya que le quedaba poco tiempo antes de partir.

Pero el veinte de noviembre, la noche anterior a su partida, rechazó todos los pedidos, diciendo que debía preparase para partir. Sus compañeros le hicieron una fiesta de despedida a la tarde, y a la noche Urrim regresó a casa de los Feelman. Eso decidió a Kai y a Akari. Todo parecía indicar que esperaría a alguien, y ese alguien llegó, y acompañado. Kai y Akari llegaron al techo de los Feelman, y entraron por una ventana.

Estaba abierta. Revisaron silenciosamente toda la casa, empezando por las habitaciones. Nada, excepto las valijas de Urrim, preparadas para salir de inmediato. Fueron hasta el altillo, buscaron paredes ocultas, y finalmente se decidieron a ir al sótano.

Y allí encontraron lo que buscaban.

"-

"-

Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, es que estaba de parciales, y como hoy tuve el último, pues me puse al día. Espero que no se enojen mucho conmigo .U

**Sakuraby**: Hasta que por fin actualizo. Hace muchísimo que no veo Pokémon, pero creo tener una idea de quién es, el hermano de Mai¿o te referías a otro? Muchas gracias por los halagos, y ya no desesperes más, que ya acualicé.

**Damika Hiwatari**: En ese entonces, recién empezaba ésa temporada de Card Captor Sakura, así que saqué de ahí la idea. Perdoname vos por no haber actualizado antes.

**N.17**: Si, y he vuelto a actualizar, tarde pero seguro. El fic ya está completo, el tema es tener tiempo para publicarlo. Ahora quizás no te agrade tanto Urrim, pero malo no es... Y la facu es primero.

Nos leemos

Nakokun


	14. La sombra de Urrim

4: La sombra de Urrim

-

-

Lo primero que vieron fue a Urrim, de pie. Luego vieron a los tres Feelman, dormidos, en apariencia, detrás de Urrim, recostados en tres camas. Tenían aspecto sereno, y casi sonreían, pero Urrim no los miraba a ellos. Miraba directamente a Kai.

Al fin viniste- le dijo- creí que te habías ido, pero tus extrañas apariciones me convencieron. Quería ver al único Web que existía... –

Aquí estoy- dijo Kai- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Antes, quisiera cerciorarme... -

Soy yo- respondió Kai, tajante- ahora regrésalos del mundo onírico. El hechizo que realizaste era bueno, pero sólo funciona en los seres humanos, no en nosotros-

Ellos estaban por descubrirlo todo, y no hubiera sido bueno que alguien más se enterara, pero ahora ellos están seguros, y nadie recordará nada de ellos. Nadie en todo Tokio-

Urrim desapareció, pero Kai se dio vuelta enseguida, tomó a Akari de la mano, y corrió hacia fuera.

Se está moviendo muy rápido- le dijo- hacia la bahía. Creo adivinar sus intenciones, pero no sus propósitos-

Yo tampoco- le respondió Akari- Ve como Web; yo los alcanzaré luego-

No podrás romper el hechizo-

No, pero los Webs son mucho más rápidos que los Siquis-

Kai invocó su traje negro, y se dirigió hacia la costa como cables, deslizándose sobre todo lo que encontraba a la mayor velocidad que podía, y que no era poca.

Así alcanzó a Urrim, que lo esperaba en una isla. Pero allí no había una isla ayer, recordó Kai, sino que él mismo la ha hecho.

Así es, Web- dijo Urrim- no necesito leer tu mente para saber lo que piensas- se puso en posición de batalla- baja y comencemos-

Kai descendió, tomado forma física, y esperó, mirando fijo a Urrim. Empezaba a aparecerse al viejo Kai, pero más bronceado ahora, el que tanto tiempo lo había tenido atado. El viento aumentó su intensidad, y la coleta de Kai se agitó violentamente, pero Kai no se movió. Los vientos se detuvieron, y se dirigieron hacia Urrim, pero su sombra se elevó, y lo protegió. El viento atravesó el escudo, y pegó de lleno en el pecho de Urrim, quien se tambaleó un poco. La isla empezó a moverse, y la tierra se elevó e intentó aprisionar a Kai, pero antes que siquiera lo tapara de la vista, se detuvo y se aplanó, retomando su aspecto.

La sombra volvió a su aspecto normal, mientras Urrim volvía a erguirse. Al mismo tiempo, una ola rompió contra la playa de la isla, dejando caer una llovizna que hizo brillar el escudo que había aparecido alrededor de Kai, pero él no se preocupó. Las gotas que cayeron al suelo humearon y dejaron muchos agujeros donde habían caído, para luego congelarlo. Urrim sonrió.

Entonces otra ola apareció, detrás de Kai, y se dirigió hacia Urrim, quien se tambaleó hasta casi caer. Cuando finalmente se incorporó, miro a Kai, y luego algo apareció e el cielo, a espaldas de su oponente. Kai se dio cuenta, y sus cables destruyeron los meteoritos antes que llegaran a una altura peligrosa para Tokio.

Del agua emergieron muchas rocas, que fueron a parar entre Urrim Y Kai como una pared compacta. Pero no era para separarlos. La pared empezó a moverse en dirección a Kai, pero antes que lo tocaran, empezó a retroceder. Kai la empujaba pero no con sus cables, sino con su mente. Sólo había usado ése poder cuando Valkov lo obligaba a entrenar, y era la primera vez que lo usaba. La pared se dirigió directamente a Urrim luego de algunos forcejeos mentales, y entonces Urrim saltó. No, no había saltado. Su sombra lo había envuelto, y volaba con las alas del dragón. La pared se deshizo y cayó al agua, mientras que Urrim volvía a aterrizar.

Cuando tocó la tierra, algo verde salió del agua y atrapó a Kai. Eran algas, pero ahora lo estaban apretando demasiado fuerte. Los cables de Kai las destrozaron enseguida, pero el mar aún no había demostrado todas sus sorpresas, y antes que el último trozo de alga cayera, el agua salió, envolvió a Kai y se congeló de inmediato. Un fuego se alzó alrededor del hielo, y Kai se liberó; las llamas se transformaron en aves que emitían chispas de sus colas; y lanzando una graznido todos se arrojaron al mismo tiempo sobre Urrim. La sombra volvió a hacerlo volar, pero las aves lo persiguieron, y formaron una esfera a su alrededor.

Pero Kai sabía que no podía usar todos sus poderes contera Urrim. Lo destruiría, y Urrim estaba empezando a transpirar. Respiraba con agitación y su sombra se precipitó al mar, apagando el escudo. El vapor ocultó lo que pasaba por unos instantes, y la isla se alargó en las cuatro esquinas, se elevaron e intentaron atrapar a Kai. Se perdió de vista y Urrim, protegido por un escudo hecho con su sombra, salió del agua.

Entonces Kai decidió dejar de jugar. Sus cables salieron de la loma que ahora era la isla y conectaron a Urrim y su sombra, que le había hecho alas, y en ése momento compartieron

_todo_

y Kai pudo ver porque Urrim hacía lo que estaba haciendo. Vio toda la historia, y lo que había pasado con Marlo, y con Nanami, Vincent y Hiromi.

Los cables cayeron y tomaron forma física en la punta de la loma, y Kai miraba a Urrim, que miraba al mar y casi lo rozaba con sus pies. Su sombra había caído y retomado su forma, como si fuera una sombra normal, pero miró hacia arriba, y entonces Kai la sintió. Levantó la cabeza hacia arriba, y vio a Akari, volando allá arriba.

Y no ha demostrado todo el poder que tiene- le dijo Urrim- también el trueno y la tormenta.. Y el hielo, aunque no lo usó, quería ver hasta dónde resistía antes de rendirme... Y creo que él hubiera preferido que no lo vieras-

Akari descendido junto a Kai, y lo miró. En sus ojos encontró la respuesta a sus preguntas. Kai tenía esos poderes desde el principio, y no los había usado cuando ellos dos habían peleado. Por eso Valkov se había mostrado tan molesto. Y entonces recordó que Kai _nunca transpiraba_... lo que quería decir que había estado...

Akari abrazó a Kai con mucho más cariño que antes, mientras Urrim los miraba. Cuando recobró la compostura, le dio un beso en los labios, y luego lo volvió a abrazar.

Pero Kai miraba a Urrim. Lo había visto tal cual era, con todo su miedo a ser rechazado como había pasado antes, en Londres.

No quisiera interrumpir- les dijo Urrim- pero creo que Kai intentará saber el porqué de todo esto-

Eso era lo que nos preguntábamos- le dijo Akari-

Pero primero debemos regresar a Tokio- le respondió Urrim.

Todo comenzó hace casi cuatro siglos y medio, en 1562- empezó Urrim en el living de los Feelman, frente a un juego de té servido, con Akari y Kai frente a él- Tenía seis años en ése entonces, y vivía en Inglaterra con mi tía Hiromi. Era una condesa muy rica, pero no estaba sola. Su madre deseaba que se casara y que tuviera descendencia sanguínea, ya que prefería tener un heredero legítimo, no un sobrino-

"Pero mi tía siempre se negaba. Su madre había sido abandonada por su esposo, sustituida por una muchacha más joven, y tía Hiromi no quería seguir su mismo camino. Decidió seguir soltera, pero la abuela no lo soportó. La comprometió a distancia con un duque de Inglaterra, y la obligó a ir allá. Ella dijo que no se separaría de mí jamás, y me llevó consigo. El viaje no tuvo mayores incidentes, y hasta me hice amigo de un niño, Luis, que también se dirigía a la misma ciudad que nosotros, a estudiar. No me dijo qué estudiaría, pero después me enteré.

"Al llegar, recibieron con gran alegría a mi tía, pero el prometido –que se llamaba Vincent- se sorprendió de verme allí. Mi tía me quería mucho, y siempre me invitaba a ir con ella cada vez que salía con él. Creo que trataba de alejarlo, o de darle a entender que me quería más a mí, pero Vincent empezó a ponerse celoso, y cada vez que me miraba podía ver que empezaba a odiarme.

"No se lo dije a Hiromi; había sido muy amable conmigo al encargarse de alojarme y darme una maestra, cosa que mis padres no podían hacer. Simplemente trataba de ser un niño agradable, y cono a Vincent le gustaba la navegación, le construí un barco de madera a escala. Dijo que le parecía un lindo detalle, y creo que le gustó, ya que lo ví muchas veces en su salón privado del mar, que era como llamaba a su cuarto dedicado a todo lo que se refería a navegación. Hiromi nunca lo supo, le entregué el regalo a Vincent en privado, y dejé que él se lo dijera a mi tía si quería.

"Pero si creí que con eso dejaría de odiarme, me equivoqué de medio a medio. Cuando habían pasado cinco meses desde que nos mudáramos al castillo de Vincent y siete desde mi último cumpleaños, Vincent salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia la morada de alguien que se decía muy letrado en magia negra. No quería manchar sus propias manos con sangre de su futura familia, pero deseaba que desapareciera, dejando el camino libre hacia Hiromi. Vincent era bien parecido, pero creo que mi tía me encontraba mas atractivo a mí. Creo que trataba de cuidarme como si fuera su futuro novio, o algo así, pero nunca me maltrató, ni me tocó. Teníamos una muy buena relación.

"El hechicero en cuestión aparentaba ser un niño de mi edad, pero era muy eficiente, según le dijeron varios de sus clientes a Vincent, si se le pagaba lo que pedía. Vincent le pidió que me hiciera desaparecer, y el hechicero accedió. Ésa noche Vincent se quedó en mi habitación, una muy alta, leyéndome un cuento hasta que me dormí. Creía que había dejado sus celos atrás, pero estaba equivocado.

"El hechicero entró por la ventana e intentó atacarme, pero rebotó. Mi sombra siempre me protege, de día o de noche, y nunca me ha fallado. Desperté y ví al hechicero, y como estaba asustado, grité, despertando a todo el castillo. Hiromi llegó primera, y me calmó, mientras yo le contaba todo lo que había sucedido. El hechicero había desaparecido cuando yo había gritado, pero el susto me duró bastante. Hasta Vincent se asustó con mi grito, pero aseguró que me protegería.

"Luego fue a la casa de Nanami, el hechicero, y le dijo que hiciera bien su trabajo. Nanami buscó en sus libros, pero no encontró nada sobre ése tipo de sombra que no perteneciera a los vampiros. Vincent regresó, e intentó averiguar cómo había sobrevivido, y yo le conté el secreto de mi sombra, pero eso lo sabrán después.

"Vincent regresó con el secreto, y Nanami pudo llevarme hacia su morada, pero no pudo matarme. Él era de la misma raza que Valkov –y miró a Kai a los ojos- pero apenas me mordió, me desperté, y se apartó. Estaba muy asustado, pero él maldijo entre dientes y dijo que era alguien a quien los vampiros no podrían tocar. Mi sangra me delataba, dijo, y ahora él debía ser desterrado por su falta.

"Consultó a un mago poderoso, que descubrí con sorpresa que era Luis, y ambos dijeron que no podían regresarme, pero que podían enviarme a los futuros miembros de mi familia. No podría volver al castillo, ya que Vincent había dicho que era hijo de un mago negro, y había llenado de horror al castillo entero, y sus alrededores. En un principio no le creí, pero ví en su espejo que era cierto, y que Hiromi estaba muy triste y humillada. Acepté entonces, y Nanami y Luis me hicieron dormir mediante un hechizo.

"Desperté un día, hace dos años y medio. No conocía a nadie, y no sabía qué había pasado. Estaba en un hospital, y me enteré que había pasado dos semanas en coma. Vinieron muchas personas a verme, entre ellas las que eran mi familia, mejor dicho sus descendientes, y poco a poco me acostumbré. Mi desconocimiento de muchas cosas se atribuyó al coma, lo cual me facilitó las cosas.

"Aprendí rápido, y a los tres meses ya estaba bastante al tanto de las cosas. Empecé la escuela, estudié con ahínco las historia que me había perdido, y comencé a practicar deportes. Me hubiera gustado despedirme de Hiromi, pero no pude.

"Y ahora les revelaré el secreto de mi sombra. Mi madre era humana, pero mi padre era un mago. No practicaba la magia negra, pero murió en una batalla contra las banshêês en Dublín, logrando la victoria con su sacrificio. No tuvo tiempo de enseñarme nada, pero algunos de sus poderes pasaron a nosotros cuando nacimos. Marlo y yo somos gemelos, pero a mi hermano lo atraparon los vampiros cuando habíamos nacido, y lo educaron hasta que tuvo cinco años. Entonces lo convirtieron. Pero una noche me encontró a mí, y enfrentó a su maestro por haberle mentido. Éste lo castigó, diciéndole que era un insensato, e intentó acabar con él, pero logré convertirlo en una sombra. Y es ella la que tengo ahora.

"Poco a poco, mientras dormía durante más de cuatro siglos, se fue reformando, y ahora es un dragón. Se escondió en los lugares más inaccesibles del planeta Marte, y cuando explotó, él mismo creó el planeta Juno. Cuando la nave espacial llegó, entró por curiosidad, y nos sintió a ambos... A Kai y a mí. Se escondió en la sombra de Marian, la hermana de Salima, luego pasó a la de Richard, y regresó a mí. Está listo para volver a su forma humana, pero no teníamos su cuerpo. Había sido eliminado por su maestro, y nunca lo pudimos recuperar. Y aunque lo hubiéramos hecho¿cómo los volveríamos a unir? Es por eso que los necesitaba.

¿Quieres que haga un cuerpo para tu hermano, para que reviva?- preguntó Kai.

Sí- respondió Urrim- tienes el poder de los Siquis y de los Webs, y es sólo por eso que hice lo que hice. Por favor... hazlo. Recorrimos un muy largo camino para llegar aquí... – miraba a Kai, suplicante con la voz y la mirada.

Lo haré- dijo Kai, decidido.

¿Así que su hermano vivía aquí?- Preguntó una chica del Colegio Ishida.

Sí, y parece que se vuelven a Inglaterra... – le contestó una amiga.

Es una lástima que no estén en tercer año como nosotras... –

Ya, ya, encontraremos otos chicos lindos de nuestra edad... –

Pero no serán ellos-

Seguro que tienen novia. Son dos bomboncitos ingleses, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida-

En el aeropuerto flotante, Marlo y Urrim se despedían de Kai y Akari. Los Feelman estaban en un viaje y lamentaron mucho no poder ir, Richard estaba con Hikaru, así que se olvidó d su primo hasta cinco horas después que el avión despegara

Les agradecemos mucho todo cuanto han hecho por nosotros- les volvía a decir Marlo.

Espero que nos volvamos a ver- les dijo Akari. Estaban en el aeropuerto, y el avión de Urrim y Marlo estaba por aterrizar en la pista- Les escribiremos seguido-

Nosotros también- le dijo Urrim.

Fue un gran sacrificio el que hiciste- le dijo Marlo a Kai- y nunca lo olvidaré-

Trazar el mahoujin sin un error era difícil, pero trazarlo con agua de la montaña de los Inmortales de China sin que se evaporase era mucho más difícil. Debían ser muy rápidos si querían que todo funcionase.

¿Ése es un mahoujin?- preguntó Urrim. Akari asintió- se parece a un antiguo círculo espiritual... –

Los mahoujin son por lo general circulares- le dijo Akari- y muy complejos. Cada uno de los símbolos representa algún poder. Del Fuego, del Agua, de la Tierra, del Aire, del Trueno, y así con todos-

Debes entrar ahora- le dijo Kai- antes que se evapore-

Urrim se paró en el medio del mahoujin, cuidando de no tocar ninguna línea. Cuando al fin llegó, Kai y Akari empezaron a recitar el hechizo. Urrim no entendía el latín que recitaba Akari ni el chino que hablaba Kai, pero supo que funcionaba cuando las líneas del mahoujin empezaron a brillar y a emitir energía. Habían elegido hacer el hechizo en un lugar sagrado, y qué mejor que un templo budista. Allí no había nadie durante la noche, y estaba abierto para cualquiera que quisiera orar allí. Incluso durante la noche.

Y en ése lugar se encontraban ahora. Kai había traído desde China agua de un manantial sagrado en la montaña de los Inmortales, con su forma de Web, y ahora estaba usando su otra forma, la de Siqui, para realizar el hechizo. De cada uno de los trazos del mahoujin se elevó una luz que llegó hasta el cielo, y la sombra de Urrim empezó a tomar forma. Urrim parecía estar bien, y trataba de no moverse, pero el mahoujin le estaba quitando energía.

Y pasó. Unos pocos instantes antes que el hechizo terminara, un rayo de luz del tamaño de una aguja salió del mahoujin y atravesó a Kai en la base del cuello, justo cuando terminaba de recitar el hechizo. El impacto no hizo ningún ruido, pero impulsó a Kai hacia atrás, y logró mantenerse en pie. La luz del mahoujin se extinguió, y el símbolo desapareció del suelo.

Akari corrió hacia donde estaba Kai, pero él le hizo señas que estaba bien, y señaló hacia Urrim y la figura que había aparecido. Eran casi iguales, excepto por la ropa; la otra persona estaba vestido como si hubiera salido de una corte de...

_...de hace cuatro siglos y medio_ pensó Kai, y se alegró.

Había funcionado.

Urrim y su hermano se abrazaron, y entre balbuceos, les dieron las gracias. Akari les dijo que se lo merecían, pero Kai no dijo nada. Sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Kai ¿por qué no hablas?- le preguntó Marlo.

Kai miró a Akari, e hizo algunos movimientos con las manos. Akari estaba a punto de llorar.

Dice- dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas- que para que el hechizo funcionase debía dar sus poderes de Web, pero como no eran lo suficientemente puros, debía dar uno de sus sentidos de Siqui... Y ha elegido su voz-

Akari abrazó a Kai, pero él se mantuvo sereno. Marlo y Urrim se quedaron muy sorprendidos como para reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron, también abrazaron a Kai.

Kai les contestó, por medio de señas, y Akari les iba traduciendo.

Dice que sean buenos chicos y que no hagan travesuras- les decía Akari- que aún puede ir hacia allá y darles un buen tirón de orejas si hacen jugarretas. Que sean buenos chicos y que saluden a su familia-

Jamás terminaremos de darte las gracias- le dijo Marlo a Kai- Sé que te gustaba mucho tu voz, y no podré devolvértela, pero nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste-

Y Akari, por si no lo sabías, Kai no tuvo siempre el pelo azul- dijo Urrim de repente, dirigiéndose hacia ella- su tutor se lo modificó genéticamente, porque decía que era muy especial como para tener un color de pelo tan común-

Los parlantes anunciaron el vuelo de Urrim y Marlo.

Bueno, es el hasta pronto- dijo Marlo, extendiendo la mano, junto con su hermano- nos veremos luego, espero- y estrecharon las manos dos veces.

¿Puedo pedirte algo más?- preguntó Urrim a Kai- ¿Podemos besar a Akari?-

Kai se sorprendió, pero luego dijo que sí, y golpeó su mejilla.

Dice que sí, pero en la mejilla- dijo Akari-

Urrim y Vincent le dieron un beso cada uno, y se retiraron. Su avión estaba por despegar sin ellos, y debían apurarse.

Llegaron a la casa de Kai, y los dos entraron. No querían separarse, pero no había otra alternativa. No se hablaron en todo el tiempo que duraron abrazados, y sólo se movieron cuando oyeron el auto de los Hikawa.

Akari los saludó, y la invitaron a quedarse. Les gustaba mucho esa chica, de la que tanto les había hablado su hijo, pero debían portarse bien, les dijeron. Kai y Akari se rieron con ganas, y cuando eran casi las doce, Kai y Akari se abrazaron con más fuerza que nunca, mientras se dirigían al patio techado de los Hikawa, en donde los esperaban con una torta de manzana casera.

Kai y Akari sabían cómo reaccionarían, pero de algo Kai estaba seguro; había valido la pena perder la voz, y sus poderes de Web. Los últimos eran sólo vestigios de malos recuerdos, y no valía la pena conservarlos.

Pero a Akari... Ella valía mucho más que nada en el mundo. Le dolía separase de su familia, pero Akari era su mayor renuncia. La besó con ternura en los labios, y entonces entraron en el patio techado. Kai abrazó a sus padres y a Akari, y les dijo casi llorado que los extrañaría, pero que estaba seguro que los volvería a ver. Antes que sus padres reaccionaran, se separó, y entonces su transformación empezó.

Una luz lo rodeó, y su ropa normal fue sustituida por las blancas de los Siqui, con las sandalias marrones y simples en los pies con correas de cuero. Akari no veía alas, pero sabía que Kai las tendría. Y luego, ante Akari y los asombrados padres de Kai, su hijo adoptivo se convirtió en luz, y subió hacia las nubes, dispersándose en todos lados, llenándolos de paz y calidez. Y luego... desapareció.

Mientras los Hikawa no podían ni hablar del asombro, Akari pensó, llorando:

_Espero que estés contento, Valkov, ahora el Proyecto Web es realmente un secreto... que nadie nunca descubrirá_

Fin

Nos leemos

Nakokun


End file.
